Fell into KHR!
by purplebunny93
Summary: What will happen to Kasumi when she falls into the world of KHR? OC18. Review please! and no the cover is just random, Hibari hasn't eaten ice cream...yet
1. Chapter 1

Hi minna-san, this is going to be my first fanfiction =3 I've been around for a while, but I just got the courage to actually write something! Umm...I'm actually really nervous about this, so uhh please be easy on me and I would like it if you could tell me ways that I can improve my story/ies since english isn't my first language, so...yea

I'll try my best =)

[another thing, this is an into the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! For, duh, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Just saying, and I know that that probably isn't the easiest way to start but, I have wanted to do one]

also, a lot of people might be mentioned just once, and they would have been based on real people that I know, just that their names would be changed to something more japanese-y

~o~o~o~o~o~

''Shirubiaa my head hurts~"I whined."Make school go away~"

Everyone -meaning my friends and I- was in the cafeteria, having lunch. Regular,boring day for little 14-year-old me. 'How sad' I thought 'The world is supposed to end this year and I haven't even graduated'

After lunch I have French, which I personally find the most fun class this semester, probably because of all the guys, who, as disrespectful as they are, are quite funny to listen to. I mean, one sings incredibly off-tune, half the time without even the right words,and there's another one, who, as an example, answered " I wanna be a couch potato" when asked what he wanted to be when he grew up on career-day. The funniest thing is that another guy who just laughs at them is the one who gets into the most trouble.

Anyway, heading off, I said a quick 'bye bii' to my friends and left the cafeteria around 11:30, since my class starts at 11:35. What saddened me, though, was that nothing especially happened. Pouting, I went to my next class.

English.

Oh my lovely English why do you come right after French and why are you my hardest subject?

I sat at my little group, which consisted of 3 other guys, and one of my best-friends-forever, bffs, yeah, one of those. We sat at a table by the corner and, no, they weren't desks put together in a group; it was one table, and there usually was Ryuu, Burei, Kaimei, Shirubia, and me.

When I got to class, Kaimei was already there, as usual, as well as some other kids. Shirubia usually came late, and Burei and Ryuu always came a second before the bell rang.

"Hand in your essays on the table in front of my desk please, thank you."Oh, right. The essay.

"The essay was due today?"I asked Kaimei, he was usually the one who stayed on top of things, and actually paid attention to the teacher. I was usually doodling and writing to Shirubia(yes I write, since we can't talk, I write on an angle and then she writes back, it works somewhat like passing notes, and a chat-page)

"Yeah it was due today. Weren't you listening yesterday?"

"Do you really need to ask?" I asked him.

"Well, I'm wondering if you have a twin sister who is incredibly smart to do your homework and other things, because once I got to know you, I found out that not only are you **not** quiet and studious, you are the complete opposite!"

"Yea, yea, then we became friends and you found out that I'm an evil little thing that never listens to anything the teacher says, but somehow manages to keep a nice 95" I said, obviously keeping my smirk on, which I had 90% of the time.

"Can you move over a bit"I look up, to find Shirubia Standing there. I had just noticed that I was somewhat leaning towards Kaimei, and therefore sitting where she usually sat.

I shifted over a bit, so that I was fully sitting on my own spot.

"Oh, by the way, the essay actually was due today" I told her.

"What? Seriously?" She said, then stood silent for a bit."I... my printer ran out of ink last night so I couldn't print it" She smiled as she said this. I only sigh.

I was used to her lying in order to escape the teacher's scoldings and things. One time she actually got out of having to pay around $80.00 for a library book overdue fee by lying. I would know, she told me about her victory afterwards.

Sighing slightly to myself, me and Shirubia went up to the teacher in order for me to tell her that I didn't have it done, and for Shirubia to say her excuse. What pisses me off the most about Shirubia is that she can actually get away with this. I'm a "horrible" liar, apparently, and it's not because I sweat, or freak out or anything. It's simply that I'm seriously very honest so whenever I lie, people think I'm telling the truth, and when I tell the truth, people think I'm lying; and when I tell the truth and – it's actually quite fun to do this- I act as if I was lying, people think you're lying. I don't really know if all that made sense, but I guess I could sum it up by : I hardly ever lie, so people trust me a lot. Therefore, no one ever thinks I'm lying.

I sat down, the only thing I like about English class is that it's mostly kind of like a free period, because most of the time we're not being taught, we're doing work out of the textbook, or worksheet. Which leads to my utmost sense of false security that I can finish everything for homework, and I can therefore just be lazy in class.

So it starts.

Me and my 'buddies' I guess, (I think of them as friends) call ourselves the 'anime crew'. More like, Burei does. Ironically enough, he's the only one of us that doesn't really watch anime.

"You HAVE to watch D. Gray Man, seriously, then we can talk about it all the time!" Shirubia exclaimed happily.

"I already told you, D. Gray Man doesn't really catch my interest**(1)**" I said, "I like Katekyo Hitman Reborn better. GOOO HIBARIIII"

"Kasumi and Shirubia, get back to work please."

"Shucks" I said, feeling the heat spread slightly over my cheeks, like butter spread. I'm kind of slow and somewhat impulsive, so I don't think about what I'm going to do, or realize what happens after I do it. Which means I had ended up Shouting out "GOOO HIBARIIII" out loud for the class to hear.

Uneventful, and happily the only homework I had was to print out my essay. Other than that, I really had nothing else to do.

"Yes! I can read Reborn manga! Awesomeness!" I exclaimed happily as I was walking down the hallway. Most other people don't really care about what you exclaim, since it's so loud you can hardly hear yourself think, therefore, it was fine for me to talk to myself like I normally do when there is no one talking to me.

=3=3=3=3

I got home, and by seeing that my sister's jacket was there relieved me, like everyday, that she had managed to get home safely. Even if she's 3 years older than me, I swear that someone could jump up in front of her with a gun and she wouldn't notice.

"I'm home!" I yelled into the house. I have a naturally loud voice, which makes it almost impossible for me to whisper. I go upstairs, but I find that my mom is on the phone with my aunt. Not something uncommon, but I don't think my mom appreciated that I yelled when she was on the phone.

I went to my room and started to, like my routine, get changed into my pj's. After I change, I usually go to the bathroom, and when I go back downstairs, my food is on the table. However, something...different happened. It interrupted my routine. It also kinda made me remember the saying "be careful what you wish for"

When I stepped into my room I saw an empty void-like thing that reminded me of how a galaxy looks from afar.

"Oh, boy"

Naturally, I fall. Nope, apparently you don't float nicely into this void-like thing. You just fall.

"What the BEEPING BEEP?" it was encrusted into my mind not to swear, parents told me not to. Therefore, I had to be satisfied with beeping every time I wanted to swear. When no one was around though, I swore, either really loudly, or under my breath.

I fell with a thud. It hurt. A lot. Even though, it actually didn't hurt as much as I expected it to. I mean, it hurt about as much as if I had fallen from a meter high.

'How queer' I thought. I giggled in my mind since I absolutely love the word 'queer'.

I look down at myself,'Yyyuup, still in my uniform' then I looked further down, only to see a brown, spiky head.

"I'm SO SORRY!" I apologized, to me in a normal voice, but then I realized I must have ended up yelling in the poor guy's ear. I got up, quickly, if I stayed on any longer the poor citizen that I fell on would end up asphyxiated. Not kidding, I'm not the lightest 14-year-old girl out there.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!" I cried.

"No, I'm okay" the stranger replied. I looked at him... okay, I might as well have been a scientist studying a new species of animal. My eyes probably resembled saucers, but I didn't care, I was busy studying him.

"Umm who-" he started.

"OH MY GOD IS YOUR NAME TSUNA?AS IN SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI? No but then that wouldn't make sense, I have wished for the same thing so many times, I highly doubt it would happen NOW of all times, I mean, universe, does this mean that everything else that I have wished for is late? OH NO MY SISTER IS GOING TO DIE!" I was ranting, I realized, but happily the Tsuna look-alike didn't seem to mind. He seemed to be worried about something else.

"HIEE! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

"Man you're good, you hit the perfect pitch with your 'hiee', and you're even late!" I exclaimed happily "what are you late for?"

"SCHOOL! HIBARI-SAN IS GOING TO KILL ME!"with that, he ran off.

"Hn, annoying child, took things too far, I mean, a bit is okay, but if you say to much then it gets old" I said to no one in particular. I don't even know how old he is, but I have this thing of calling anyone an"annoying child".

"Who are you?"

"Now that I think about it, where in the heavens am I? I don't recognize this place AT ALL"

"Oi, who are you."

"Rats, rats, rats, this could be avoided if I had my own cellphone! GEEZUS, THIS IS WHY I TELL MY PARENT THAT I NEED A BEEPING PHONE!"once again, I was ranting and talking to the air.

I heard a gun click. Oh, how lovely, now I'm going to be kidnapped and possibly killed. Again, a cellphone would be helpful and-

"Would you state your name and tell me why you have been ignoring me?" I heard a somewhat squeaky voice. I look around, only to fin no one. Remembering seeing the Tsuna look-alike from before, 'ooh, maybe it's Re...nahh, that's not possible, you can dress up as Tsuna, but you can't shrink to Reborn's size. And babies don't talk that way, I look down.

"No. Beeping. Way." I was looking in amazement at the infant. Mouth open and everything.i crouch down so that his eyes are level with mine.i stil keep the amazed look on.

"Finally, I have your attention. Now tell me your name, and why you know Dame-Tsuna's name"

I still had my amazement look on. Even though now, my mouth was making sounds and moving."I'm Gonzales Kasumi.(last first) and if your actually Reborn, and that was actually Tsuna then... I know your names because YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! " I basically squealed at the end. And I really wanted to know what it would feel like if I hugged Reborn, but I'm not one for hugging.

He just blinked"and by awesome you mean.."

"I mean as in how you defeated Mukuro and the Varia and Byakuran and how now all of 'em are your friends now! Well, more Tsuna's than yours." I was studying Reborn like how I was studying Tsuna before.

He aimed his gun at me again, and to be honest I didn't even notice when he had stopped aiming it at me before."Why do you know all that?"

"Only 'cause I might as well be obsessed with Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and I have re-read it and re-watched it multiple times"By now I probably had a really wide grin on my face.

"We shouldn't talk in the middle of the street" He said"Let's go somewhere else"

"Ooh, do I get to go to Tsuna's house?" My smile had gotten wider, if that was possible.

He remained silent, to my sadness. I can only keep a conversation going if the other person is participating somewhat,I'm not like Pinkie Pie **(2) **who can keep talking and talking even if the person (or pony, in her case) isn't even listening.

Therefore, awkwardness ensued. I hate it when it's all quiet, it creeps me out. So I tried to play with my hands, making shapes with them, and just following Reborn.

"We're here." I stared at the house. It looked really big up close.

I just walked ahead of him, since he stopped, and went up to the gate"awesome.." I said under my breath."It's just a house baKasumi" Reborn said.

"Ooh, I just realized that you can do that with my name! That's so cool! Even though it's...bad but still!"His only reply was a sigh. He opened the gates and we went up to the door. He walked straight in"Mama, can we have an expresso and some tea for upstairs please." Reborn asked. I only heard an "Okay!" from where the kitchen was.

"excuse the intrusion" I said, silently though, so there was really no point in saying it in the first place. I don't even know why I said that, normally I'm not so polite. I just headed upstairs, following Reborn.

I recognized the room almost immediately. Who wouldn't, if it's shown so many times in the anime/manga?

I went to the bed and sat down. Yeah, I know, I shouldn't just do that. But that's me, I honestly don't really care.

"So what did you mean by re-reading and re-watching Katekyo Hitman Reborn! multiple times?"He resumed our talk from earlier.

"Can I ask a question first?"i asked.

"No"

"But if I don't, then I won't be sure of what I am about to say"

"Fine then."

"Okay, what country is this?"I asked.

"Japan"

I only zoned out for a bit. "Oh" was all I could get out.

"So now, answer my question."He said again.

"Okay, you probably won't believe so here goes. I'm also only saying this once, and only because I probably won't remember what I just said after I said it. I – most likely – come from another world, I guess you could call it... no never mind it isn't a parallel world. Anyway, in it, you and Tsuna and all the others are fictional characters who belong to a manga slash anime called Katekyo Hitman Reborn!"I said. Almost in one breath, but I inhale and exhale even if I'm talking, so I basically never run out of breath.

He was staring at me funny. I can't exactly describe it in any other way. He was just looking at me as if I was from another world. Which technically, I was.I only stared back. More like, I looked around the room to see what interesting things I could find.

"Prove it" I heard.

"Prove what?"

"That you're from another world"

"How"

"Say some information that should be top-secret."

"Ok. Ummm..." I pondered a bit. What could I say that would definitely convince him? Then a little flashlight lit up in my brain."Ooh, I know! Let's say the storyline of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" I exclaimed happily. "Tsuna is known as Dame-Tsuna, mainly because he sucks at everything that other kids at school can tell. So, things like academics, and sports. Then you came and shot him with a soecial bulet which was called the Dying Will bullet, which made Tsuna end up in only boxers, and he would be ale to do a bunch of stuff!" I said, expecting a reaction. He didn't seem to react. So then I just said something."Tsuna is the 10th generation mafia boss of the Vongola. He has 6 guardians:Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takes-"I was, shall I say, very rudely interrupted.

"HIEE! What are you doing in my room? Who are You?"Yay he's back! I though.

"Who are you? Why are you in the Tenth's room?"Oh god no.

"Maa maa, calm down Gokudera.. but I also have to ask, who are you?"

I stare for a bit, in order to take in the up close appearances of Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto.

Everyone was staring at me. And me, being awkward penguin, just stood there with a blank look on my face. My excitement was completely dissolved, and was therefore replaced with the "me" I use for strangers, and people that I don't really know. I stood up,

"My name is Gonzales Kasumi" I said, but instead of my excited self's excited happy tone, a monotone, uninterested one came out instead."I am here talking with Reborn since I met him after I got off of you." I said it as if it was the most normal thing in the world. I also looked to the side for added "coolness" effect. It was my own facade, the quiet, smart girl in the corner that I had set up ever so carefully over the years.

"Where are you from?" This time I was approached with caution, by Tsuna, obviously.

"I am from another world"

"Che, as if anyone would believe that!"

See what I meant before? When I tell the truth, no one believes me! Even though, I guess in this case, it's understandable.

"I am not joking, or lying for that matter. Why would I? What would I gain from it?" I spoke in a polished tone, one I used, usually, when making fun of someone.

"You can test her knowledge, if you want proof. Ask her anything." Reborn's voice piped up from where he was sitting.

"Okay then" Gokudera said "Wh-"

"Something related to what has happened after you met Tsuna, please. Nothing too old or specific" I interrupted.

"Che."I knew it. He was so about to ask me a really hard math question."Okay then. What happened in the future?" He asked.

Does he have any idea how many things happened in the future? Okay, since they only know the stuff that they were told about, or were there for, then I can cut down a bunch of stuff that happened.

"Tsuna died." I thought that was the answer he was looking for.

Gokudera just looked at me as if I had 2 heads or something. 'Dude, I answered your beeping question! Tell me if that's the answer you were looking for!' I basically screamed in my head.

He stare at me in disbelief, as if he just received my answer."H-how d-did you know about what happened to the Tenth?" he asked, and yes, somewhat shakily.

"Just think of me as a high overseer of everything that has happened after Reborn and Tsuna met." I said.

I just noticed that Yamamoto was actually unusually quiet. Normally, isn't he really happy? I looked at him with a questioning look. Not like I meant to, I only realized how close I was in order to be able to distinguish his features. Yes, I'm near-sighted. And normally I wear glasses, but I think they fell off somewhere when I fell.

"Umm... why are you so close to me?"

I finally noticed exactly how much distance between us there was, which honestly, wasn't a lot. About 2.5 inches, I would say. I was flustered for about 5 seconds. Then I noticed just how red he was. He might as well have been a tomato. I honestly didn't think I would have that effect on him. 'Hm, must not get close to girls too much then.' I thought. I don't think of myself as super mega pretty or anything. Sure, I think I'm prettier than most other girl in my grade, but I wouldn't say that when you see me you fall head over heels in love. I'm somewhat average looking. Buut... Lemme point out my advantages I have over other girls:

First, I actually have curves. As in, I'm not straight around the stomach area, that part caves in somewhat, while the girls in my grade are completely straight there. Second, I'm not fat. Plump, but not fat. I don't have a huge stomach or arms etc. Third, I guess this somewhat counts. I read somewhere that you're considered prettier if you have a younger looking face, as in, baby-face, not young woman in her 20s face. So that could be a third point. I have a baby face.

Anyway, I just backed away from Yamamoto slowly and somewhat fell on Tsuna's bed. It was actually reeaally comfy.

"U-umm, Gon-gonselas..?"

"Gonzales" I mumbled from the bed. I was just laying there, no suggestive poses, okay?

"Gonsilas?"

I got up"Lemme make the world an easier place for you, okay? It makes me cringe every time you say it wrong. Just call me Kasumi, You should find that easier to say." I grumbled. I absolutely hated it when people said my last name wrong. It's just Spanish, for crying out loud! It's not in Greek or Latin!

"O-okay, umm... Kasumi-san?"

"Yes?" I said in a very sarcastic voice.

"Why are you lying down on my bed?"

"'Cause it's comfy"

"O-oh, I see."

"When are you going back to your world?" I heard a child-like voice. Reborn.

I sat up on the bed."T-to be honest, I actually forgot for a moment that this wasn't my world" I said sheepishly"Eh..hehe"

" I thought so." He said. Gee, thanks, I love how smart you think I am. Which is actually pretty accurate. "Then, for now, enroll in Nami-middle"

Hah?

"What? School? Me? **Here**? " I spoke as if I had just learned a language. But I had a point. One of the things I was looking forward to the most was not having to go to school.

"Yes. You have to enroll in a school. And you also need to find a place to live."He stated.

Immediately," Can I stay here?" I was hiding my excitement. I really really really wanted to know what it felt like to live in the same house as Tsuna. I looked from Reborn to Tsuna expectantly.

"Uhh.."Tsuna stuttered" I-I g-guess... if you have nowhere else to go" he was looking at the floor as he said this. Do they all have a fever or something? His face was a slight bit redder than his normal skin tone. Like I said before, I think I'm pretty, but not THAT pretty so it HAS to be something else.

Reborn just smirked.

"Ooh ooh" I suddenly said "Can I have another last name other than Gonzales? It would feel really cool if I had a different name! And it also would prevent me from getting too mad at people who got my last name wrong. Pleeeaseee?" I asked. I used my begging skills. Since I'm the youngest in my family, I'm used to having to pull the puppy-eyes as a form of persuasion. I don't pout though, I honestly don't think pouting is cute.

"Sure. We also don't want other people to find out that you know a lot about this world. Or more specifically, the Vongola."Reborn said

"Ya-hay!" I yelled happily" So what should my last name be?" I asked all of them" I think it should start with m."

" A common one would be better, so that you don't stand out too much" Gokudera said. He seems to not be so fishy about me anymore. Maybe because Reborn approves of the fact I come from another world?

" Then how about Midori?" Tsuna suggested

"Nah, 'cause then it rhymes with Kasumi. I don't want people laughing at it simply because it rhymes." I said

"Haha I was just about to suggest Masumi, but I guess not, since it really rhymes with Kasumi."

Yamamoto said, smile and all.

"Then how about Makuwa?" Reborn said

"Hmm... I like it!" I said. I also smiled, since I love having and making aliases. Even though half the time they're not a. Japanese or b. used. Since I was used to aliases, or making them, I remembered that I should have some sort of connection to them.

"What's my story? As in, what do I tell people if they ask me where I'm from and all that stuff?"

I asked.

"You could say you're Dame-Tsuna's cousin, who moved here from Spain. You came here because you didn't want to live with your parents anymore."Reborn told me. More like us.

"It works" I said.

"But if you're supposedly from Spain then aren't you supposed to be able to speak Spanish? What if someone asks you to say something in Spanish?"Tsuna wondered aloud.

"Are you joking?" I said " I though that from my last name you would be able to figure out that I'm Spanish"

"Really? Haha that's cool" figures Yamamoto would say that.

"sur- now that I think about it, what language are we speaking?" I asked

"Are you joking?" Gokudera said "Obviously in Japanese, this is Japan"

"...riight. Thing is, I normally speak English" I was confused. But at this point I really don't care anymore."Gahh all this thinking makes me tired. Lemme just settle my info for when I go to school: my name is Makuwa Kasumi, I moved here from Spain since I ran away from my parents and I came to Tsuna's house because he's my bestest, most favouritest cousin in the woorld~" I finished with my voice all funny. That was something I enjoyed. Changing voices. One of the reasons I was so good at singing. I just imitated the singers' voices and then voila, awesome singing.

I looked at everyone for a bit. Then settled on the bed again."'K night" then I just flopped down onto the bed with my face facing down. And honestly I actually fell asleep. That's another thing, if I think to hard my head starts to hurt, and I get really sleepy. The only thing I remember before I got to Dreamland was:

"Where am I supposed to sleep now?"

~o~o~o~o~o~

I think I'll cut it off there, since I don't want to make this too long. I mean, it's only the first chapter. I'm actually making this up as I go along, so I don't really know what to do next. Or a plot. Should I have a pairing? If so, then who with? I like Hibari, but I think that that would be hard. Also, I don't know if all the chapters are going to be first POV coz I find it somewhat hard, so maybe I'll alternate between POV's (first, third) also, I don't think all the chapters will be this long, mainly because I got this one done by procrastinating my studying for exams, which start tomorrow...yeahh.. you catch my drift. Since I'm also a new writer here, I'll probably take a while to update at first, until I have a steady plot going. Also if I feel that no one is reading this, I'll just discontinue it altogether. I'm not to sure about this too, since I think I put in too many unnecessary detail at the beginning of the story. But I wanted to settle some characters, (who might be appearing later, I dont know)and daily life of Kasumi. I'll get to how she looks after, probably in the next chapter. I only have fragments of things I want to include in this story, so no proper story line in my head as of now. OH RIGHT... disclaimer

DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to mee~ o and now that I think about it I put a (1) like somewhere...ah. Ahem

I don't have anything against D. Gray Man( which I also don't own, by the way) I just can't seem to get past the first five episodes because, no offense to D. Gray Man fans, I find it boring.

I'm referring to Pinky Pie from My Little Pony (I don't own that either) who, if you watch My Little Pony, talks a lot. And by a lot I mean a _LOT_.

Anyway, thank you to people who will read this all the way to the end. And future thanks to those who will be willing to tell me how I can improve this not-so-masterpiece into a veru good piece of writing =)

Bye bii (like how Bel says it)

And one more thing actually.. to those who don't read the manga don't read this.. isn't Adult Reborn sooooo AWEESSOOOME? =D

just had to point that out. Reviews will make me a very happy first timer. =3


	2. Chapter 2

Ya-hay! I wanna respond to people =3

xxaikixxeden – Thank you =D! I can't wait either. I was actually thinking of how to introduce Kasumi to the others during my business exam today... no worries I think I did pretty good on it nonetheless x]

DANGEROUS-NINJA – you have NO idea how happy it makes me to hear...uhh see you say that! =DD

now I know what authors feel like when they get reviews...kufufu =3

ON WITH THE STORY~~~ =3

~o~o~o~o~o~

When I woke up, everything was quiet. I look down at myself, and thankfully, I was still in my uniform.'At least he isn't a pervert' I thought.

Happy that nothing bad seemed to have happened, I stretch my arms while sitting up. Then I notice where Tsuna slept last night. He was just on the floor.

'Poor thing.' My caring sense kicked in, which, believe me, doesn't kick in that often. I picked him up, amazed at how tiny he was. I think he's smaller than me? He shouldn't be, that would mean he's reeeaally small.

'Ah' I look down. I'm not carrying him, I realized I was more like dragging his upper body.

"Talk about a heavy sleeper. Doesn't notice when I drag him across the floor"i mumbled.

=.=.=.=.=.=

Even though it probably took me 20 minutes just to get him on the bed and in it, it didn't seem like he was supposed to get up anytime soon. I looked at the clock: 3:25 _a.m._

"Why the beep am I up when it's so early?" I ask myself in my head. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. I fell into KHR when I came home from school. Which means that I went to sleep, maximum, at 4 in the afternoon.

' No wonder.' I thought ' so what am I supposed to do now? At _4 am in the morning_?'. Oh boy, if I don't find entertainment soon, I'm eventually going to lose control of myself and end up trashing the house or..._cleaning it_.

I looked around, and I saw that his room was actually pretty neat. ' Phooey, there's nothing to clean in here.' There wasn't even the slightest form of dust!

'Ohh I get it' I remembered 'His mom probably comes in here in the mornings, tsks at it, then cleans.'. Which brought me to another point.

''Does his mom know that I'm planning to stay here?" I mused out loud. As I thought, he doesn't wake up.

Figures. Anyway, did Reborn tell her? Or did I just fall asleep on Tsuna's bed and she doesn't even know I exist? Nah, don't be silly, me! She must have noticed me after I fell asleep, probably if she came upstairs to tell Tsuna that dinner is ready or something.

Since I had nothing better to do, I figured I'd just sleep. That's what I usually do if I have nothing better to do. Sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I woke up to something kicking me.

"yabujaflacka" I mumbled.

"What? I cannot make the slightest out of what you just said"

I still couldn't tell the difference between voices. Normally I can, it's not that hard. I opened my eyes to find big, black beady ones looking at me.

"GAHH!" I screamed. Who wouldn't when you open your eyes to find someone staring at you?

"REBORN!" I yelled at him."NEVER DO THAT AGAIN OR I SWEAR YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE THE DAY AFTER."

"Well too bad. I find it effective, see? You're bright and awake" he jumped back from where he was, which was next to my head.

"By the way, what were you trying to say before? It didn't sound like 'five more minutes' or anything"He asked.

"Well you see..." I started "If I'm too lazy to make words, I just kinda sorta spout gibberish. I guess you could say it's something of a habit...hehe" I got up from where I was which was the floor. What, did you expect me to go on the bed? If I was super very tired I would do that. I act differently depending on how tired I am.

For example.

Iif I am not too tired, then I'll just go around complaining to everyone that I'm tired. If I'm really tired, I get hyper. I have no idea how it works, but when I'm 'really tired' then I'm about the same as...I guess, a squirrel who was given coffee? Or a kid with lots of sugar. Whichever one. But, when I'm super really tired, as in able-to-fall-asleep-standing tired, then I act as if I were drunk. I get somewhat hyper and I do not seem to be in control of what I do. As in, I do whatever I want at that moment. That's when the creepy me comes out. The _affectionate_ me. I like to give hugs, and my "cool, quiet" facade is put to the very back of my brain. I act exactly what I am like only around myself to everyone I interact with: loud, huggy, giggly, and extremely happy. Then I pass out. More lie fall asleep, but either way, it's as if I was drunk. Only without the hangover.

"Here's your uniform" Reborn said while handing me clothing wrapped in plastic.

"Yay! Clean clothes!" I said as I hurried to where I thought was the bathroom. But I wanted to make sure.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hallway, to your left"

"Thank-you-very-much-y!" I basically skipped to the bathroom.

When I finished changing I looked at myself on the full-body mirror that there was in Tsuna's room.

I only see the image I saw everyday at home when I came back from school:Brown curly hair that reached a little past my shoulders, eyes that are so dark you can only tell the difference between the pupil and the iris if you stare at them reaaallyy closely, pale skin on a baby face. I also had bangs, but they reach to almost my jaw. I originally got them because I had a knot in my hair, but they were growing back to normal. What's really weird about my hair though, is that my bangs are straight, but the rest of my hair is curly. I don't do anything, I just wake up like that. I started to leave.

I stopped for a minute. I stepped back to look at the mirror again. 'Hm, must be my imagination, I swore than my eyes were purple for a moment.'. I stared at my eyes for a bit, expecting them to change or something. They didn't.

'I'm going loonies, aren't I?'

I went downstairs. And who would I see other than the famous, nice..

Mama! I always wanted to meet her. She seems.. a little air headed, but nice nonetheless.

"Good morning! Tsu-kun told me a friend would be staying over! Didn't think she would be as pretty as you!" She giggled, then served breakfast.

As vain as I am, I only tell myself that I'm pretty. I never actually expected someone else to tell me that. I guess you could say I built my own confidence. Meaning: I haven't had anyone that wasn't my family ever compliment me before. Therefore, my mood went sky-high.

"Thank you, Sawada-san-" I was cut off. Hopefully she would say..

"You can just call me Mama! Everyone in the house does!" she smiled.

"Ah, o-okay" bingo. I was hoping she would say that. I find it kind of choking to have to say 'Sawada-san" every time I would address her. Mama was nicer; it also gave me a warm feeling inside.

"I'm off" I heard Tsuna say.

"A-ah I have to go too! Wait~!" I yelled after him.

"Thank you Mama, it was very yummy" I said that as I left the kitchen.. I usually thank whoever it is for the food, and then what I thought about was a habit, I guess.

I got to the front door, and Tsuna was still putting on his shoes. I saw my backpack next to the door. I'm guessing it fell with me, or after me. Who knows.

I emptied it out, only leaving my pencil case, which I really liked. It was pink and purple and had a chibi-Hibari on it. I had to go to a mall that was 4 hours away just to get it.

I hurried to put on my shoes, and then put on my backpack. It was around March, so I didn't really think that I would need a jacket. Tsuna wasn't wearing one'It should be okay' I thought.

Tsuna, being the Dame-Tsuna that he is, managed to make us be almost late. 'Oh, you're going to regret making me run...so much' we got to the class, I stopped briefly by the office and they told me that I was in the same class as Tsuna. Happiness~

I got to the classroom, and opened the door. Phew, at least not everyone was starng at me.

"..This is her" the teacher finished saying. I guess he was saying all that stuff about them having a transfer student and whatnot.

"Introduce yourself, please" He said, and then he started writing my name on the board. I was too amazed by the writing to actually introduce myself.

"A-hem. Could you introduce yourself?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Wha- oh, right." I turned to face the class. Facade : ON.

"Hello, my name is Makuwa Kasumi and I'm from Spain. Nice to meet you, and please take care of me." I bowed, and when my head was down, I started to get nervous. That was what I was supposed to say, right? Self-consciousness kicked in.

"Man, she's hot!"

"She's so cute~"

"She's from Spain?"

"At least she's not from Italy"

Hearing all the voices made me from awkward, to ha in your face, to wow they really have a lot to say, don't they?

"You can sit...Over there, behind Sawada. Sawada, raise your hand-"

"No it's okay, I know who he is" I told him then headed off to my new seat. On the outside, you saw a girl, who was walking to her seat like an uninterested human being. On the inside, I was bouncing with excitement 'OH MY GOD! I'M IN TSUNA'S CLASSROOM! BOO-YEAH!' I couldn't wait.

At lunch, I followed Tsuna. No, I wasn''t stalking him, he asked me to go with him. We headed to the rooftop, which is where they would normally go. Seeing it in the anime/manga is one thing, but seeing it in person is quite another.

"OH MY GOD IT'S SO AWESOME! and it's really high up too!' I squealed with happiness. Then I looked at the others with my happy face, which was an open mouthed smile, basically.

"Haha, I guess it is really cool the first time you see it" Yamamoto laughed.

"Did you really expect the Tenth to eat anywhere that isn't as good as this place?" Gokudera said, while going to the side beside the part of the roof which was a bit higher up.

I ooh'ed and ahh'ed as I walked around the rooftop. When I got to where the others were sitting I realized something.

"I still haven't gone up there!" I said while pointing to the part of the roof that was higher. There was a ladder to it, so I could get up.

I started climbing up, then I heard their voices behind me,

"No!/Wait!/You shouldn't-!" they all yelled.

I got up to the top, only to find a sleeping figure. I stared at them, whoever it was, with my wide scientist-eyes, studying him carefully. Then, the figure stirred. I realized then, that it was him!

"Herbivore"

"SQUEAL~!" I could only jump on top of him and hug " IT'S HIBARIII! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW AWESOME YOU ARE IN THE MANGA/ANIME!"I knocked him down from his sitting up position. And when I was cuddling him, I realized something.

'Rats' I thought.

"Herbivore what are you doing" He said

I was debating with myself about what I should do in order to stay alive. Finally, I decided.

Pulling my cutest, biggest about-to-cry eyes I looked up at him "But, but you're so cool..." I said, in the most dejected and disappointed voice you can imagine. I got up, "I'm sorry" I squeaked. Then I started down the ladder.

"Herbivore"

'got 'im' I thought evilly

"What did you mean by anime/manga?"

' Curses I didn't get 'im' I went back up the ladder, I was only about halfway down anyway.

"It's because she's from another world"A squeaky voice said.

"Reborn!"

"Infant"

"Ciaossu!"

"What do you mean by another world?" Hibari asked. Right, he somewhat respected Reborn.

"She should tell you" Reborn nodded in my direction.

Hibari looked over at me. No, I didn't blush or whatever. I felt admiration for him, not fangirl love. But I guess I did find him pretty good-looking. I tend to like anime guys with slanted eyes.

Being my rebellious self, I didn't care if it was Hibari or not,"Hmph. Why should I tell you?"

Hibari just came over to where I was standing and put a cold, smooth tonfa on my throat.

"Because I am interested."

"Really now?" I gave him a half-hearted glare. I would have attempted to raise one eyebrow but I can't raise only one so I end up looking stupid when I try, and having him laugh at me will not help my pride in the least.

He took the tonfa off of my throat, and I thought that he would just go "hn" and leave. But nooooo, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me ALL the BEEPING way to the Reception Room.

"LET ME GOOO~" I said. I'm pretty sure that I ended up yelling in his ear because of my voice though.

"If you say anything else, I'll bite you to death"Ooh, a threat. Me being me, I took it as an invitation.

"fufu...anything else" then I smiled. I had stopped struggling, mainly because he has a serious iron grip and it seemed to work like a dog choker. When you struggled, it was really tight, but if you went along with it, it loosened. Therefore, I was trying to make it loose, then pull my hand away quickly. That didn't seem to work though.

Soon enough, we got to the Reception Room, Hibari half dragging me half leading me, and me grumbling and following against my will. Also kind of mad that he ignored me.

He went in, then lifted me up for about 3 seconds and dumped me on the couch that was there. Then he went back to the door and locked it.

He came back to the couch, where I was making myself comfortable, settling on it.

He sat down next to me and was facing me"Now tell me. And you're not getting out of this room until you do" He was glaring at me. I felt the love.

"And again, why should I tell you?" I raised both eyebrows at him. Like I said before, I can't raise only one."You got mad at me" I hmph'd and faced the other way.

"I merely asked you what you were doing, Herbivore."

"But you said it in an angry tone" I was facing the other way completely now.

"How would you feel if someone you didn't know randomly came up to you and started hugging you and shouting in your ear?"wow. I didn't think he would be the kind to use the 'would you like it if' line. What came next was unexpected though..

He suddenly jumped on me from behind and wrapped his arms around me. Then he started to cuddle me. I am **not** one for hugs. Or cuddles.

"stoop it~" he didn't. I normally don't have any type of physical contact with anyone, not even my mom. Even though, I think she's the reason that I hate it when people touch me. If I bent over, she would always kiss my neck, and no matter how many times I told her I didn't like it, she wouldn't stop. After that, anytime anyone was any closer than 1 foot from me, I would move away.

He kept hugging and cuddling me though, and, this happens sometimes too, I ended up going really stiff and just staying still. That happens because my older sister also liked to cuddle me, and if I stiffened up, she would stop.

He didn't.

I figured I should just try to push him off, but he had stopped. Finally. But now he was just..laying on me. Me face down, him on my back. 'I have to say, he's really warm' I thought. I decided to just lay there, I mean, I was already cold before because of having to wear a skirt. Me just laying there with him on top made me think:Sandwich. I was being squished. At first, having some weight on you is fine, but after a while, my hand starts to cramp. And let me put something into perspective.

Hibari's short, right? Well, when he was standing in front of me, I had to look up somewhat. Last time I checked, I was about 160 cm. From the time in which I was still in my world, and I did my research on Hibari, I know that he's 169 cm. So, he's almost 10 cm taler than me. Talk about my pride being crushed.

'But it makes sense considering about how beeping HEAVY he seems' I said. I started to feel as if he was getting heavier. 'Did this guy fall asleep on me or something?'

Oh yeah push-up test. Grumbling a bit, I shifted my arms a bit so that they were in the, I guess, "down" position of a push up. I started to lift myself up.

"Come on me, you can do it!" I was cheering myself on. Hey, when no one else does it, you have to do it yourself right?

I managed to go into what they would call "The Cobra". That was more than enough for me. I slid my legs out from underneath him and managed to put him back on the couch. His eyes opened as soon as I laid him down.

"GAHH" I stumbled back, now on my butt.

"Herbivore what are you doing?" He eyed me warily.

"For your information, I was being crushed under the weight of someone who doesn't seem to realize how heavy they are. No offense." I added quickly at the end. As I was saying that I realized I was basically calling him fat. If there had been no "No offense" I would've probably never made it out of this room alive.

He stood up, and was staring at me. I stared back, I have never looked away from someone who looks at me in the eyes. Not even my teachers at my old school. That's probably why I never got in trouble, I stared them down.

Having to look up when he was so close was degrading though. It also made it harder to stare/glare at him.

Suddenly he smirked, but then tried to hide the fact. 'Ooh, you just gave yourself away.' I thought. Then I unconsciously shivered. No, I wasn't being perverted, I was beeping cold.

"Go to your class Herbivore. I'll make you tell me some other time." He said.

"alsdkjfhuybu" I grumbled. When I noticed the puzzled look on his face, I smiled. It's quite fun to speak gibberish and have people look at you funny. When I turned to go leave, I remembered something.

'Meh, I'll have him do it when I'm about to go back to my world.'

I unlocked the door and left the Reception room. I would have burst out laughing at how infinitely non-smart I was in there, but he would be able to hear me. Then I started thinking. Yes, I started thinking. Out loud though. I just would have to do it in the way that I normally thought, just have one thing lead to another.

"He was really OoC, wasn't he?' I thought. 'Never thought he would actually be able to cuddle someone, especially me.' I shivered again.'I know that before I thought skirts were cool, but they don't keep you warm!' I thought. Then I realized how funny that sounded.

"teehee" slightly laughing at my own little lame joke, I realized that I had no idea whatsoever of where I was headed. I was new to this school, and in the anime they don't give you enough shots of the hallways and other classrooms of the school. Except for when Gokudera was fighting Bel, at that point they were going almost everywhere.

Looking around, I see that there isn't a single soul in the hallway. I started to seriously consider knocking on a random door and asking where... I don't even know what class I'm in! I think it was 1-A? But there was an episode where they went up a grade. So are they in 2-A? Then I blanked out. Not blacked out, blanked out. I just had a brain fart. When I re-started to go on my way, I went through the same thoughts again. Only this time I finished thinking. And therefore wailing out loud.

"I'm lo-ost~" Go figure with myself, I only panic if someone is hurt or if something is on fire.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Well, I want to put another chappie up, so you know something instead of nothing. The only reason why I even took longer than a day though was simply because I have to write when no one is downstairs. If they see me writing, and it's exam week, then they (my family) start asking a bunch of questions. So basically, I just take a while if either of my sisters are downstairs, or my mom is downstairs. Which means I probably won't write during the weekends since everyone is downstairs at that point. That, or I'll write at night.

On another note, I think I got higher than an 80 on my science exam =D that's good for me, since then I will be able to tell my sister that I don't need to study. I wanna say that coz she was telling me to study, and how I would fail miserably. But I didn't! Which is why I am in such a good mood right now! I actually don't know how well I did on it, I'm just saying that I could recognize the questions in the exam, and therefore I knew the answers which means that I probably did well.

And...if you don't read the reborn manga don't read this...i wonder how Tsuna can't tell that the "man in the suit" is Reborn x]

Reviews will make me happier! And you wanna make me happy coz if I'm not happy I will be my normal grumpy self =) (got it from my dad)

Bye Bii


	3. Chapter 3

D= I can't believe that I didn't update only after two chapters Dx

warii warii..a new semester started up today and NO that's not an excuse. It actually wouldn't work since the last time I updated was about a week...ago? I think? Probably , this may be shorter than the others, mainly because I want to get something out. I'll also try my best to make regular updates, possibly on fridays but I'm not sure. Once I figure out approximately how much homework I get from ever teacher and their habits then I'll work something out.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I only own Kasumi =)

I'll try my best to keep everyone in character =3 fighting~!

~o~o~o~o~o~

So let's take a look at my situation:

I'm lost.  
>I cannot seem to remember what classroom Tsuna was in.<p>

And I really don't want to have to go back to the Disciplinary Committee's office to ask Hibari for directions.

But I guess at this point I don't have much choice.

Sighing, I headed back to where I came from. Which, if I remember, was around the corner over there.

I walked over and...that's where I stopped. Should I knock? Or should I just let myself in? I don't know! I'm really bad at deciding and interacting with other people. Which is probably why I don't have that many friends.

I decided to knock;better safe than sorry, right? And what's the worst that can happen?

"Come in."

Nervously, I opened the door.

Only to find a certain prefect on the couch, just laying there.

"What do you want herbivore?"

"Umm..I'm kinda sorta maybe not really" I faltered "Lost."

"Hn."

"Soo, I was wondering if...youcouldaybetakemetoclass?" when I was saying the last part I looked down at my fet and started making shapes with my hands. Habit.

"You just go down the hallway, turn left, go straight and take the right after that. It's the third door from the end."

"You know, I'm really bad with directions, so I do not remember anything that you just said. Something about going left."

He sighed, then got up."Follow."

I had to look up, cringing in my head when I thought about the height difference, and smiled at him."Thank you very much-y"

I swore he turned a slight shade of pink.. oh well, I should probably just make sure to take care of myself so that I don't get sick too.

We started walking through the halls, me not paying attention at all to where we were. I was somewhat looking around, but I wasn't really...processing what my eyes saw. Then I started staring. As in legitimate staring. At Hibari. I always had thought he was actually pretty good-looking. He _was_ my favourite Reborn character. I stared mainly at his armband though. I couldn't really see much other than his jacket and the Disciplinary Committee band, so I couldn't take in any other information other than what I already knew.

We got to the classroom."Thanks" I told him. I always thanked someone, no matter how small what they did was. Yet another habit.

"You better remember how to get here Herbivore. I'm not going to lead you here again."

"Hai hai... and by the way, I think that's the longest sentence I have heard you say."

"Hn."

I opened the door, and was immediately relieved when I saw Tsuna among the people. Facade : ON.

"Sorry I was late Sensei, I'm still not used to this school."i explained to the teacher, only receiving a nod. Then he turned back to his lesson, and I went to my seat.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Finally, the bell that signaled us to go home rang. I was packing up my things and then I was approached by a bunch of people. Riight. This was still my first day. It felt as if I had been here for so much longer. I'm awkward penguin though, I'm not good at interacting with others.

"Are you really from Spain, Makuwa-san?"

"Where were you at lunch?"

"I was wondering that too"

To the first question I was very tempted to say 'No, I lied because it's an important piece of information for taking over the world.' But no,"Yes, I am from Spain." Ha. Not. I originally come from Venezuela, the lonely place in South America that most people probably don't even know of. Even though, it's on the coast, so people should technically know about it."And to answer your other question, I was dragged away by Hibari."

Looks of amazement were shot at me.

"And you're still alive?"

'No I'm dead' I thought. I just stared at them, with the did-you-really-ask-that face.

I guess my classmates could tell I wouldn't talk that much, so they went on with their own business. Meh, normally happens to me whenever I meet someone for the first time. Usually I act uninterested, which makes people stay away from me. Unless they are alone and need to keep a social status among other people so they come to me in order to show others that they still have friends. I'm used to it by now, so it's no big deal.

I never though packing up your things would take so long. I had finally finished putting everything I needed in my bag. I looked around and noticed that Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto weren't there. Which, actually made me quite sad inside. I am very unsure of myself, so usually when I meet someone, and they somewhat get to know me, I get scared that they will hate me. Which is usually why I don't get too close to others. I don't want to be let down.

I started to think on what I should do next. I was worried that they would get annoyed at me I if just went to Tsuna's house."Beep it, I just want to go to wherever is my 'home' at the moment and sleep."i mumbled to myself. I was getting sleepy, which makes sense since I usually sleep every 12 hours, sometimes to nap, sometimes for the day. I woke up about 12 hours ago. ' Heh, I should be crashing soon.'

I had been wandering the halls 'How the beep do I get out of this place? It seemed so much smaller in the anime~" I whined. Oh boy, that's not good. I'm getting too tired. The floor looks comfy. I wonder if I am like a baby in this regard. I need naps. I went to the nearest window and looked outside.'I'm on the second floor~' my eyes were starting to close. 'Oh boy, oh boy, not good, not good at all.' I started smirking at myself. Usually at how I've messed up before, funny things that have happened to people around me. And then I felt like I was falling.

'I don't care if someone in the hall thinks I'm dead and calls the police, I need my nappy time.'

I felt arms stop my fall."Herbivore." Now I was wide awake, but not in the before-I'm-tired-awake. The I-might-as-well-be-drunk-way.

"Kyooya~ I'm tired. Ah, I can't believe I called you Kyoya, and now you're probably gonna go all 'kamikorosu' on me and then imma gonna hafta run away or somethin'" Embarrassment. I act exactly how I would want to, but the thing is that I don't seem to control it. It's more like I'm watching a movie and I yell at the character 'Noo, don't say that, that's stupid!'. Like that. The characters never listen.

"Herbivore have you been drinking?"

"Nah I'm just tired. But I was all scared 'coz I didn't know if Tsuna and 'em would get mad at me or somethin' if I went in without asking and, and, yeah~" then I started to try to hug him. I really needed to hug something. My arms flailed about abit as I was reaching for his torso.

"Herbivore, what are you trying to do?"

"Givin' ya a hug, what does it look like I'm trying ta do?" I said, in a sloppy tone. Words not being properly pronounced. "A-ha! I have succeded in the mission." I cried out triumphantly as I had managed to get my arms around his torso. Originally he was just holding up my upper body, so that made it kind of weird. I was somewhat twisted in his arms so that I could be on my side in order to get my arms around him. All I remember after that, was that I had started laughing.

I opened my eyes to find a normal, creamish colored ceiling. "Where the beep am I?" I asked the air. It wasn't very helpful. I looked around. I only saw that I was on a bed, there was a desk with the typical desk stuff around it in a corner of the room. A window, and a closet. The walls were the same tone of cream as the ceiling. I blink a bit, trying to get the sleep out of my eyes. I look at my watch, which I always had on."5:38 p.m. Almost 6." I mumbled to myself. I would have done the math to figure out how long I had been sleeping, but I was way too hazy-eyed to think properly. So I settled for, well, settling down comfortably on the bed. Then something hit me. Not literally. I just realized I had ignored my own question. How rude of myself.

"Sooo... where the beep am I?"

~o~o~o~o~o~

I'm tired. The drunkness is me. I get like that when I'm really super tired. I'm not completely happy with this chapter, don't get me wrong, I like how it turned out, just that I feel that it should be longer. But I'm too tired to write anymore. The reason I just want to get something out is so that you don't think I abandoned this story. If I think that it's going nowhere, then I'll discontinue it. But right now, I think it will just end up being something really long, since I don't have the slightest clue as to what is going to happen..in...it...yeah.

I can't wait for the next manga chapta~ =3 (no, I'm not talking about my fic, I actually mean the manga)

Reviews make me feel loved =)


	4. Chapter 4

I'm BACK LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! =D

Anyway, I'm trying to keep up with my deadline, even though it isn't really working out...I mean, it's...10:25 at the moment(when I'm writing this duh) on Friday. I'll try to keep up, but I'm still new, so gimme a break.

ON WITH THE STORY~

~o~o~o~o~o~

I looked around the room as much as I possibly could. Well, as much as I could while sitting up on the bed. Too lazy to actually get up and look around. I was a tad bit scared that I was kidnapped too.

Then my logical side kicked in and I tried to reason where I was, and how I got here.

So.

All I remember is that I finished packing up my stuff, and then I was trying to find a way out of the school. Then I felt really sleepy...

Oh God no.

'Noh-oh I probably went into that weird drunk state of mine. Gahh, I don't even know what I'm like, I only know what my sister's have told me and they aren't always that reliable.' I thought. I tried really hard to remember what happened before I fell asleep. Eventually I got tired of trying to think.

I got up and started walking around the mall room. Nothing much different to see. Just the typical bedroom.

"Herbivore"

I immediately tried to back away from the sound instinctively, startled. When I turned around I saw a very familiar slanted-eyed person.

"Whew, you scared me for a moment there. For a moment I thought that you were an evil gang of kidnappers...even though technically that wouldn't make sense because you are only one voice, but then again, you could've just been the leader or something-"

"Herbivore"

I look up at him.

"Be quiet."

I stared at him for bit before realizing that I was probably ranting."Sorry."

There was an awkward silence for a short while, but then my past question popped up again."Ne, ne, Hibari-san?"

He didn't say anything. Just changed from a blank stare to an expectant one.

"Where am I?"

He didn't answer right away."You're in my house herbivore."

"Why am I in your house?"

"..." He looked away, and turned the slightest shade of red..? Hah? Oh no, what did I do?

"Please please please don't tell me I did something embarrassing." I pleaded. From what I had heard from my sisters before was that I was really outgoing and hyper...and then I would crash. I tried to recall what they said.

_"You hugged me and then you were laughing and saying ' You're my favourite oldest sista in da wold'...do you know how scary that was?" Kaede shivered as she said this._

_ "Yeah, and the you tried to hug me. I was happy but... it was kinda...i don't know, weird?" Kameko added._

"Pay attention baKasumi."

Hah?"Reborn?" I shook my head a bit, a small habit I ended up with when I tried to either clear my head. "Where'd you come from?"

I looked around and I saw him on the rolly chair that was in front of the desk. He was just there. Looking as mighty as one can when one's about 1 foot tall. Well, not really actually. He just looked like Reborn.

"Infant." Hibari looked at Reborn. Then whipped out his tonfas."Fight me."

"I would like to tell you something that will end up concerning both of you."He said while having his fedora cover his eyes.

I looked at him expectantly, wondering if he found away for me to go back to my own world. Thing is, do I really wanna go back? I mean, I quite like it here, it's a lot more fun than how it was before in my own world. When I was there I would often wind up thinking and...let''s skip the matter for now.

"baKasumi, you have to live at Hibari's house for a while!" He looked up with his normal 3 smiley face that he had when he was having fun.

"Hah?" whenever I said that I always though of another anime that I watched in which 3 people go all "Hah? Haahh? HAHH?"**(1)** and kind of picked it up from there. I just found it fun. And I already went "Huh?" a lot, so it wasn't much of a change.

Anyway, Hibari just stared/glared at him. I couldn't really tell. Not unless he's staring/glaring right at me..

"...Why?" I just looked at him. I think my eyes widened a bit and my mouth stayed slightly open.

"Simple. Because there are too many people currently staying at Tsuna's house. You can't expect them to have infinite guest rooms. And you can't share with anyone either because every bed is also taken up." he explained.

Ha, I guess that was an answer to one of the questions that I still had in my world. 'Don't they ever run out of beds?' and look at that, they ran out just in time for me.

I was kind of wondering how Hibari was taking this, so I just stared at him waiting for his reaction. Like I said before, I never really panic unless someone is hurt or something's on fire.

Amazingly enough, he didn't seem to greatly oppose the idea. His tonfas had also magically disappeared. I always wondered how he did that.

He looked at me for a bit, me being me, I stared back. Then he answered,"Hn. She doesn't look very loud or annoying. I don't mind."

My eyes were probably really wide for about 2 seconds, and then I started thinking of how wrong he was. Ah, but then again, I probably won't be my complete self around him anyway. Not like I am around anyone. So he is probably right, I won't be myself in his house, which means I will be quiet and co-operative. Unless I get used to him. Then level 2 of me comes out. I actually think of my close-ness to people as levels of a videogame or something. They only get to know the real, real, real me if they manage to gain my legit trust. I don't know if I've said this before: I don't trust anyone, or easily. I am a very careful person too.

Wow, I would probably make an awesome criminal mastermind.

"Well, that's all I came to tell you, baKasumi you didn't have anything else in your possession here in Japan other than what you have with you right now. The stuff you dumped out when you went to school this morning is by the front door. Ja ne." and with that, Reborn left.

It was just awkward silence for a while, during which I was wondering what to say. Not used to interacting with others, remember?

"Herbivore, this will be your room." Then he left. Leaving me alone. I hate being alone.

"Waiit~" I whined, as I reached for him.

I hate my clumsiness.

I had managed to reach him and grab a hold of his sleeve, but then I tripped so I kind of fell, and since I don't let go that easily, I brought him down with me. Just my luck however for him to have this thing where he doesn't land on the floor first. Meaning I was squished. Again.

I had my back pressed against the floor, and he was on top. However he didn't have his arms stretched out in front of him when he fell, so he was right on top of me.

I'm pretty sure he was thinking something along the lines of 'Herbivore I'm going to kill you.' but you never know, maybe he was knocked out or something.

Since I needed to breathe, I ended up inhaling his scent, which I must say, was quite...nice. I don't know, it made me feel calm and happy. And then I stated thinking that I should probably try to push him off of me if I don't want to be a sandwich any longer.

I tried to get my arms up to my head level so I could push him off more solidly by pushing on his chest.

However.

He was right on top of me, a bit of an angle. His legs were tangled with mine, and his arms were holding mine down just by being on them.

In other words, I couldn't move.

'So now what, genius?' I asked myself. Why, why did I have the idea of trying to hold on to his shirt. Well, if I can't do it, then I guess I should just ask...nicely?

"Umm...Hibari-san, could you please get off me?" I asked, trying to keep a steady voice, and one that wouldn't make him deaf.

I think he hadn't noticed his position until I asked him that. Because he only started to stir after I said that. Then he started lifting himself up with his arms.

I think clumsiness is contagious.

Because he just had to slip. Which made his head fall. On top of mine. With his lips pressed against mine.

I think I looked just as shocked as him, because his eyes were reaaalllyyy wide. And I could feel that my eyes were pretty wide too. I still couldn't move though, so sadly I couldn't do anything. Which left me at his mercy. For heaven's sake, he is way heavier than he looks. I didn't wanna know what would happen next, so I just closed my eyes, and hoped that he would get off soon; I was starting to feel really squished. Specially in the womanly curves at the front yeah.

And then something came to mind.

That. Was my beeping first kiss.

~o~o~o~o~o~

I'm tired. AND I HAVE FOUR MINUTES TO UPLOAD THIS IN ORDER FOR IT TO STILL BE FRIDAY! =O

I am referring to Eyeshield 21 (WHICH I DON'T OWN, just saying) specifically to the Huh-huh brothers. Still haven't finished it though, I have like, 20..ish eps left =)

...NOOO it's saturday =( I'll try harder next time though =)


	5. Chapter 5

Helloo~

Suppers...It's sposed to be a form of sup, not the dinner version .

ANYway, I'm writing this now, at...8:56 p.m. On friday night. At least it's an improvement from last time =S

I was kind of just reading fanfiction and then I was like

"Where did I leave off again? Oh, I should clarify something next chapter...OMG ITS FRIDAY!" it went something like that.

So let's get some stuff over with before I forget.

-Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Doesn't belong to me, sadly (frowny face)

-my self confidence went down a bit since no one reviewed the last chapter T.T so I'm kinda worried and depressed about that... I'm an awkward penguin, okay?But I DID get alerts, so at least I know people are interested...but it doesn't tell me how I can improve this

-What's a Mary Sue? I don't feel like looking it up...well I did, but I didnt get wikipedia's explanation

-in the first chappie, I believe I put "You beat mukuro and the varia and byakuran" or something like that... yeah, this means that we havent met Enma yet, and we will not be going to the future

I think that's it...so..

Lettuce continue! =D

~o~o~o~o~o~

Being squished is not pleasant.

Having someone on top of you, is not pleasant.

Having said person's lips on your own, is not pleasant.

To sum it all up, my situation is _not_ pleasant at all.

Here I was, worried that I would be all lonely, then I go all clumsy on a certain prefect and we fall into this _un_pleasant scenario.

'Dude, how long is it gonna take you to get up?' I thought. He better not be expecting me to move, I can't.

I still had my eyes closed, so I didn't see his expression after the extremely wide eyes. I felt him start to stir though, and eventually I felt the weight on top of me be removed completely.

After I was sure all weight on top of me was removed, I opened my eyes and saw that said prefect wasn't there. I sat up, and looked around me. 'At least I didn't teleport anywhere'

I stood up, and dusted myself off;habit, whenever I get up, I dust imaginary dust off and pull my top/sweater/whatever I'm wearing down to cover my butt.

After some random staring into space time – I blank out often and end up staring somewhere random and think about literally nothing, so, basically, a trance – I decide to explore the house.

I've always loved exploring, be it forests or houses, always fun.

So I set off, and decided that it would be very nice if I could find a bathroom soon.

'Ohh, Hibari, your house better not be massive' I thought, and hoped at the same time.

When I got out of the room, I found that I was in the middle of a hallway. First I look left, then right, decide to go right. Simply because I remember reading somewhere that most people choose left when in a maze, and me being me, I wanted to be different than "most people" and usually chose right.

Anyway, I was walking down the hallway, and I got near the end, but not quite the end I came upon a door. I was about to open it, but then I realized something.

'He's somewhere in this house' I thought. 'Therefore I must be more careful of my surroundings, and try to no blank out' happened often. I also wasn't tired, since I had already gotten my sleep for the next 12 hours or so.

I decided to just kind of lean by the door and try to see if I could hear anything from the inside. I didn't, so I assumed it safe.

Wrong.

When I entered, who am I to see but the infamous Hibari Kyoya?

"This has happened before~" I half mumbled to myself. I can't whisper, so I might as well mumble up my words a bit.

He didn't do anything, so I decided to just..back away slowly. Either way, I think it would be pretty awkward if we kissed by accident and then I came to his room.

After all my reasoning, it seemed like the best option indeed, was, to back away slowly.

"Herbivore."

A shiver rolls down my spine.

I had apparently closed my eyes without noticing, since I was opening them. I peeked out of one eye just to find some metallic blue ones staring at me. He was on his bed, face down with his head on its side so that he was looking in my direction. His arms were somewhat covering the rest of his face too.

I think it would be good to say something.

"Uhh" I faltered "H-hi Hibari?" I started to fidget with my hands unconsciously. This felt awkward.

"What are you doing in my room Herbivore?" He asked.

"Exploring." I guess you could say that some of my awkwardness left me, since I answered so quickly and without stuttering.

He didn't say anything, which kind of amazed me, because I thought for sure he'd say something along the lines of "How did you stumble upon my room Herbivore?" you know? I think I should say something that he would be able to answer.

"Umm.. where is the bathroom, Hibari-san?" saying the -san at the end was so... weird. I'm not used to a) being polite or b) adding a suffix onto someone's name. I didn't mind kun, or chan but... san just makes me feel even more awkward than I already am.

He squinted at me a bit, I think, I couldn't really tell. I don't know if I've said this before, but I have horrible eyesight. As in, without my glasses, I can only see blobs. I don't have my contacts either.

"It's at the end of the hallway." 'How courteous of him' I thought, ' he answered my question.'

"Umm.. Thanks..?"

"You're going to live here for a while Herbivore, and you better not come into my room again."

Gee, now he's talking like he's my big brother or something. Not that I've ever had one though. I don't even know what older teenage sibling are supposed to be like. Neither of my sisters interacted a lot with me at that stage, so I don't really know. I never really bothered them either, because it would just be a "Hi" then awkward silence, and then later "Bye" so it was pointless.

I thought that this was probably a good time to leave. So I just..smiled, waved, and left the room.

'Geezus, I'm finally out of there, I thought the awkwardness would never end. Now...to the bathroom!' I exclaimed in my head.

I headed towards the end of the hallway, like he said. It was a simple bathroom, nothing fancy. Just the good old toilet, a sink, and the bathtub/shower. I looked at the bathtub, and then looked at myself in the mirror, which was on top of the sink.

'Hmm.. my hair is an oily-curly. Yuck.' I thought.' I should probably take a shower.' I went over to the uh, I'll call it the shower even though it has a bathtub too, and pushed the curtain aside to inspect the faucet. It was that kind of shower where you turn it on at the bottom and then pull the little thing and then the water comes out of the spout at the top. Anyway, I wanted to look at that, so that if I didn't get how you turned it on, then I could ask Hibari...or , maybe asking Hibari isn't such a good idea. To my happiness, it was the kind of faucet I had back home: two knobs, one for cold and the other for hot water. I never get the ones that are just one handle-like...thing..yeah I don't know how to describe it.

Anyway, next was to check for towels...yup, there's two. I usually use two because one is for my hair and the other is for my body.

'Yosh, there's two towels, turning on the shower shouldn't be that hard, and the door lock is a simple one.'

(A/N: I'm going to switch POV here, I'm sorry for any inconvenience ^_^; but it's the only way I know that I could use to describe what happens next, I'm also not used to this pov, so bear with me!.)

_ Hibari POV, third person_

Hibari was just laying on his bed, about to fall asleep when he hears a [really] high pitched scream.

His door was slammed open to reveal a panting Kasumi.

"HIBARIHIBARIHIBARIHIBARI! THERE'S A SPIDER IN THE BATHTUB!" Kasumi yelled.

The prefect just looked at her for a moment. One would have thought the house was burning down, not that there was a spider in the bathtub.

'Why doesn't the herbivore just get rid of it herself?' Hibari thought.'Can't be that big.'

"Get rid of it yourself Herbivore" Hibari told her.

"But...please? Can you get rid of it?" Kasumi was using her puppy eyes.

Sighing, Hibari got up and went to the bathroom. What he found in the bathtub was smaller than he thought. It probably could only cover his thumb's fingernail.

He looked at Kasumi and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm scared of spiders, okay? And by scared I mean really, very, seriously scared. Now can you please get rid of it?" Kasumi said in one breath, while shutting her eyes and trying to bury her face into Hibari's back.

_Normal POV (Kasumi, first person)_

I'm pretty sure he rolled his eyes after I tried to hide deeper into his shirt. Most people don't think that I am afraid of spiders, but it's just a phobia. I don't like how they walk, or the fact that they have a lot of eyes, or how some can bite you, and especially how they crawl on your wall and then go all ninja on you and disappear. I also hate the fact that you swallow eight spiders per year. My sister, Kameko to be precise, made it worse. She showed me a video which was about myths that were wrong, or society interpreted wrongly. Anyway, there were ten facts in total, but the last fact is what creeped me out the most. To quote"Most people say that you swallow eight spiders a year while you sleep. This makes sense, since you sleep with your gob wide open, allowing insects such as spiders to go in and have you unconsciously swallow them. Spiders love dark, moist places, so eight would be far too low an estimate."(1) hearing that made me make sure to fall asleep with my mouth closed, and hope for the best.

Anyway, Hibari reached a hand out to the spider.

"It's a jumping spider, just saying." I mumbled quickly.

I felt his eyes on me, but then his attention went back to the spider. He reached a hand out towards it, and the spider jumped on. Then, since I was still somewhat attached to Hibari at the moment, I followed him to his room's window, which he opened and proceeded to free the arachnid. Then he closed the window, and made me let go so he could turn to face me. I just looked down and fidgeted with my hands.

"Herbivore, get out of my room." I looked up at him, and then just left his room to proceed with my shower.

=)...(=

'Man, that felt good.' I thought. Amazingly, Hibari used conditioner, so I just helped myself to it, but I'd have to buy my own kind next time. ' I wonder if they even have the same shampoo and conditioner I had before?'i wondered. It's true though, they might not have the same products. I unconsciously reached for the counter the sink was on. Heh, I guess I'm too used to reaching for my glasses.

'Now what, genius?' I asked myself. I had stumbled upon a problem. See, when I took a shower at home, I would just go to my room in a towel since I didn't like to get dressed while still wet. In my house, everyone but my dad-and the bunny- was a girl, and half the time my dad wasn't home, so it was fine.

However, a certain prefect happens to be male, and has his room is between mine and the bathroom. I have no clue as to whether he normally keeps his door open or closed. It's a hallway, so it's not like I can hide behind anything as I go to my room. No choice then.

I have to run like a maniac down the hallway – oh, who am I kidding, there is no way that I am running in only a towel. I guess that my only choice that I would be comfortable with would be to just walk down the hallway, and as I walk see if his door is open or not. No biggie, besides, knowing Hibari, he would probably just keep his door closed.

With new determination found, I opened the door of the bathroom and started down the hallway.

"See Kasumi, no biggie." I whispered to myself as I was nearing the prefect's door. I was seriously considering to at least walk faster..

But of course my beeping luck would have to ruin everything.

I might as well have been a deer in headlights as the door next to me was opened. I look up to find a Hibari. 'Well, it's not like Tsuna can magically appear.' I made the sarcastic comment in my mind.

He just blinked. Then his eyes were starting to widen.

I look down at myself to find out why.

My towel was starting to fall off. You know, this is the reason why I usually hurry to my room from the bathroom: I have no idea how you're supposed to make the towel stay. I usually wrap it around myself and tuck it into itself, but it never stays on for more than 2 minutes. Since this had happened in my room before – my towel starting to fall off – I had enough sense not to reach for it while the other towel was in the way. Ah, I don't wrap the towel for my hair around my hair, I just put it on like a nun. It also keeps some of my arms covered, that way I don't get cold.

Anyway, I figured that the best thing to do would be to, turn away from Hibari, for starters. As I do that, I clamp my arms on the towel to prevent it from falling any further. Only my upper arms though. My hands were holding onto the towel I had on my head. My lower back, just above my butt, felt cold, which meant that the towel on my body was sagging a bit, which meant that the middle part of my body was being seen. Well, it's not like that part of my body was bad, I mean, you could tell that the sides caved in, giving me curves that, I found, not many girls in Japan, or Canada for that matter, had.

The thought ' I wonder how Hibari's taking this?' was at the back of my mind. I hadn't really thought about it, but I hadn't heard the door close, and the hallway isn't wide enough for him to go elsewhere without making contact with me, so I guessed that he just stayed there.

'Now to get the towel back up...' I was wondering. Usually I'm already in my room when this happens, and there I don't have to hide from anywhere, so I tend to just take off the towel completely and re-arrange it so that it stays long enough until I find some clothes to wear. Bu-ut here there is a Hibari behind me.

I ended up making the top towel just hang on my shoulders, revealing my head, and then put the front pat in my mouth so that that didn't fall off too. Then I used my fore arms to reach for the towel and I started to put it back over my, uh, chest. Then I shifted it a bit and tried to make it really tight and right above, I hate having to say this, chest, so that my...umm...front womanly curves would help to hold it up. Then I put my arms over it and turned back around.

To answer my earlier question, no, Hibari had not left, and was, indeed, just...staring.

'HENTAI!' my mind was screaming as I was trying to keep a straight face. I felt heat on my cheeks. When I saw him though, he was also kind of...red. As in, really red. And I mean really really really bright red.

"Umm.. sorry" I apologized and then hurried to my room to avoid any further awkwardness.

My. Life. Sucks.

I had gotten dressed into the clothes that wee in my bag before, which consisted of baggy purple pants, and a yellow shirt with the Tasmanian Devil – the cartoon – on the front. I had earlier found that there was a mirror in the desk drawer, so I sat down and put the mirror between my knees.

I had a comb and brush, as well as a hair clip in my bag. I don't know why, they were just there.

I proceeded to comb my hair free of tangles. By the time I was done, my hair was already getting curly. After showers I usually put my hair up to prevent my shirt from getting wet; I didn't blow-dry it because if I did it would go all frizzy, so I always let it dry naturally. I finally decided to just take all my hair, sans my bangs, and bring it to the back, making it twist so the ends were at the top, and then made the hair clip holdit in place. (A/N: I don't know if that made sense, but I tried). Happy with the result, I put the mirror back in the drawer and then started walking towards the door.

I had been about to turn the doorknob when I remembered that I had a very awkward moment with Hibari earlier. With my energy drained I chose to just sit on the bed.

I was arguing with myself in my mind.

'Come on, be a man!'

'But I'm not a man!'

'Too bad, you'll still have to face him sooner or later.'

'I could just stay here-'

'What? You plan to starve yourself?'

'Good point.'

I was just going back and forth between the shy part of me and the one that decided to ignore what other people thought. 'Since I have to come out sooner or later, I might as well go now. I'm hungry anyway'.

Getting up, I headed towards the door and hesitated. Then the "me" that just goes forward took over.

'Open the beeping door already!'

Which ended in me opening the door with a slam.

'That was probably not the best thing to do.' I probably had a scared expression on right now, I was also kind of laughing masochistically quietly.

I decided to just make a run for the way opposite the bathroom. More like a fast walk though, I hate running.

I got to the kitchen – it's really easy to tell if you're in one – and spotted the fridge.

'Bingo~' I thought gleefully.

I went to the fridge and then stopped for a moment.'Would he mind if I took some food? Oh no, what if he gets mad at me?' that was the one thing that usually made me cry. When someone got mad at me. Or called me annoying, depending on who it was/is. Now that I think about it, I'm actually quite the sensitive being. I used to think of myself as quite, how do you say it, tough? I guess that's it. But yeah, it's not that hard to make me cry.

I figured that Hibari couldn't get that mad at me just for taking some food. I mean, I'm living here now too, I have a right to be fed.

I opened the fridge door to find it kind of empty. Or it was probably the amount that one was supposed to have. My fridge back at home was usually filled to the brim with food; same with the cupboards and the pantry. Everywhere, food, food, food. Probably why I got used to eating a lot.

'I hope that he replenishes at least every two days, otherwise I might not make it.' I thought, surveying the amount of food.

After I looked in the fridge, I tried to see if he had any cooking utensils or at least appliances. There was a microwave and a toaster, as well as a frying pan and pot. I looked around for a spatula. There was one.

I look back into the fridge, seeing as how I didn't really remember what there was there in the first place. Oh, there was also a rice cooker, typical for Japan.

'Phooey, he doesn't have pasta.' I pouted as I was checking the cupboards. They barely had anything in them, only bread.

I had found bananas that were bigger than the normal.'didn't think he'd have 'em.'i though happily. He had cooking oil, which meant...

I can make a proper meal! Hurray! Or, most of one, I still had to check if he had tomatoes and green onions. Do you see where I'm going?

"YES HE DOES!" I exclaimed happily, I had found them both in the drawer of his fridge.

I started cooking, first preparing the rice and then putting it in the rice cooked. Then I went over to the frying pan. I put it on medium heat, and then poured oil in. I had already sliced the big bananas (I don't know what they're called, in spanish they're called platanos) so I put them in and started to fry them. After a while I would flip them so that they cooked enough on each side, but didn't burn.

After I finished frying the big-bananas, I put the eggs in. I changed the heeat to low, and put a lid on the pan. Meanwhile they were cooking I was dicing the tomatoes and slicing the green onions. After about five minutes, the eggs were ready – I loved that I didn't have to flip them or anything as long as I put the lid on.

'Yosh, now it's just the rice that needs to finish cooking.' I made enough for only two people. ' At least this way if Hibari doesn't wanna eat it, I could have it for dinner.' the thought saddened me a bit though. I swear if he didn't eat it I would probably cry.

'No time to cry! Food's almost ready!' I tried to keep my mind off of it. That was how I kept from crying most of the time. The rice cooker beeped and I went ahead to put some – about half – onto a plate. Then I put the eggs and the fried slices of big-banana on it, and finally putting the tomatoes and green onions which were mixed together on.

'Yay! Food!' I thought. I was probably smiling really widely at this point.

"Herbivore." I heard a voice. Even though it was obvious whose it was.

"Ah, hi Hibari!" I exclaimed happily, trying to keep the awkwardness at bay."Hope you don't mind that I helped myself to the kitchen!". It's not like it was a huge mess, I had a good habit of putting away utensils when I was done with them as I cooked, so the kitchen looked as if it wasn't touched. Except for the fact that there was a frying pan in the sink. Fried banana and eggs were on another plate, along with the rest of the rice and salad.

He was looking around, as if he was expecting the kitchen to be a mess.

"Geezus, I'm not a messy person in the kitchen, so you don't have to keep looking around waiting for something to jump out at you." I told him, annoyed.

"Hn." then he looked at the other plate of food.

"Ah, that's for you, I figured you would need food too."

He just looked at it and then sat down. He was looking at the fried banana slices.

"It's not poisoned or anything, and I recommend you try the fried banana slices, they're awesome." I was smiling. He looked funny when he was inspecting the platano.

"...Ittadakimassu." He said quietly.

At first he was reluctant to try it, but when he took a bite of it, his eyes widened for about two seconds, and then he started to eat faster.

I guess this is what my sister felt like when she cooked for me and I liked it. I mean, I was brimming with happiness that he liked it. I hadn't really cooked for anyone before, so this was my first time having someone other than my family eat my cooking.

"Why are you staring at me herbivore?" it was more of a demand than a simple question.

"A-ah, I'm just happy you like it" I said. Which was true. I was happy.

I don't think my stay here is gonna be all that bad.

~o~o~o~o~o~

I'm SO SORRY I'm LATE EVEN THOUGH IT'S ONLY BY TWO-ISH DAY BUT I'm STILL SORRY! At the top A/N it says that I started at 8:56, that's true. Only that after that I got writer's block and I didn't know what should happen next. Then on saturday I got an idea, but my sister's were playing for 12 BEEPING HOURS STRAIGHT! And as I said before, if they see me doing something different they'll ask me about it. And I'm pretty sure that if they found out that I read fanfiction they would tell my dad and he would ban it which would mean that I would not be allowed to read fanfiction on weekdays. My manga and anime have already been banned, so fanfiction is my only way to be happy. If you're wondering why my dad bans it, its coz he expects me to study. Ha, yeah right, as if. Anyway, to make it up to missing the deadline I set for myself I made this one longer, even though it didn't really have story progress. It was more to try to settle Kasumi's life at Hibari's. The dish they had...it's yummy. Idk If anyone reading it had has it but it tastes so good! Even though it's normally pasta instead of rice.

(1) my sister did show me this video, yes it went something like that. But I do remember that it said 8 spiders was too low of an estimate.

-What is a beta-reader? I think it's someone who checks over for mistakes, but I'm not sure.

Speaking of mistakes, I NEVER read my chaps over, so if there are any mistakes then it's just because my thinking went haywire or something. I usually just check it as I go along though, but not completely when I'm ...i think that's it, but I bet that as soon as I upload this I'll remember something I wanted to ask. Ah, im also sorry if Hibari is ooc, be nice.

Reviews would be much appreciated! Constructive criticism is good. Oh, umm

-what are flames? Ive seen a lot of people put in their description things like no flames please and stuff.

Also, when I was waiting for my sisters to stop playing yesterday I was reading oc18 fanfiction, and I found that some of my stuff is like it, but I swear that I didn't know about them before I wrote this story so yeah...stuff thats alike is a coincidence! But I'll try to not be like the other fics ive read now that ive read them. And after this im off to bed =)


	6. Chapter 6

Yay, this is gonna be an early chappie! =D

mainly coz I was kinda thinking about this during health class...not like we were doin' much though, we were just coloring, so its fiine

anyway:

thank you to the people who reviewed, you made me squeal when I saw that the number of reviews changed ^w^

special thanks to xXBloodyIllusionXx for explaining what a Mary-Sue and what a flame is ^^ your explanation was way better than Wikipedia's

and finally,

Shirubia-kurosaki77:

hi. I guess it's nice that you are reading it(as embarrassing as it is) with your better englishes (I did that on purpose) you could probably help me with it

to those who have absolutely no clue who Shirubia-kurosaki77 is, she is the very first word in this story and , to quote "one of my best-friends-forever, bffs, yeah, one of those. " as I said in the beginning, some characters who are not part of the canon will most likely be mentioned just once, I dont know if she will be mentioned shirubia, you may ..again. Or maybe you will? Who knows... I don't know, that's for sure.

Umm... I don't think I have anything else to say, so without further ado..

LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

~o~o~o~o~o~

_ I was running down the beaten path in the forest, no idea where I was going, just trying to get away from...it._

_ 'I hate running' I thought. Then, with my amazing athletic abilities... I tripped._

_ My foot was stuck."Just great.." I said out loud, not like anyone could hear me._

_ I look up and behind me to find the over-sized leech with legs that had been chasing me._

I woke up, to find my face wet.'At least for once it's not drool' I thought.

I really wanted to go back to sleep, but the images were way too vivid in my mind. 'Curse you Kameko..' I thought. It was technically her fault. See, I have these figurines (Pokemon to be exact [1]) and when my sister was younger she would play with me. But our games weren't regular Pokemon battles; they were about a secret organization that took on missions and saved the world. My sister had (she probably still does) an over-active imagination. So she frequently came up with monsters that were, with her descriptive skills, terrifying for a seven-year old me. She also made missions that included getting rid of psychopaths and murderers...you should get an idea of my frightening childhood, which was only that way because of my older sister. Then again, she was probably the reason why not much else scared me anymore... except spiders.

I look over to the digital clock which was on the desk.'What the beep does that say?' I thought.

I squinted. The shapes got a little clearer.

I squinted some more. And they became fuzzy again.

'Curse my eyesight!' I yelled in my head. Honestly though, it was a wonder that I hadn't dramatically tripped over something that could be clearly seen. Hibari's house wasn't filled with tons of little things that I could trip over, so that was probably why I'm still alive.'I really need to get glasses' I thought. I was really tempted to say it out loud, but I recall Hibari saying in one episode that a falling leaf will wake him up, which immediately took care of the temptation. I did not need him biting me to death.

I ended up just getting up – as quietly as I could, which was actually pretty quietly. My house used to creak all the time, and since I usually stayed up until three a.m. reading manga or watching other animes, I had to get all the way up the stairs without making a sound. Anyway, I went directly to the clock, and lifted it about 5 inches away from my face. Yeah, I'm that blind. The clock read 3:27 a.m.

Well then, I guess this means I can't get ready for school just yet. So what am I supposed to do? I can't fall back asleep with monsters from my sister's mind in my head. And then I got an idea.

A very suicidal idea.

The only reason I even got this..._solution_ in my head was because whenever I had a nightmare I would do that.

I would normally go and try to sleep with my oldest sister, Kaede, because she was way, waay, nicer than Kameko for one, and also because she wouldn't mind little me in her bed...so long as I didn't punch or elbow her in the face.

However, Kaede isn't in this world, which means that that won't work.

However.

There is a Hibari.

But as I said before that would be suicidal.

The talking in my mind started.

'You can't fall asleep anyway.'

'But, but...it's Hibari.'

'So? Come on, in the whole series, he has never hit a girl.'

'That doesn't necessarily mean he hasn't. You know, he had a life before he starred in Reborn.'

'Did he? People here seem to have a life as normal as the real one.'

'Well, yeah, but-'

'Just GO for goodness' sake!'

'Then you do it!'

'...newsflash: "We" are one person. It's your insanity that even makes us able to have this conversation.'

'Right. But if we can do this, then this means that we can switch, right?'

'No. and besides, if I, your "doesn't care what anyone thinks" self, goes and asks, you will probably ruin any chances you have of being able to sleep again.'

'Good point'

Gahh, I wasn't getting anywhere with this. I was still tired, but I didn't want to try my chances with the Chupas again. Ah, that's what my sister called the big leeches with the limbs.

No choice then, I was really desperate. To be honest, I wouldn't even have to do this if I had August with me. He's my teddy bear. I don't care what anyone thinks, he's cute. And he prevents me from getting nightmares. Same with Jeffrey. Only, he's a horse, and half my size, so, bigger than August.

I got up completely off the bed.

And then went right back in.

'IT'S COLD!' I screamed slash squealed in my mind. Even with the warmth of the bed I still couldn't sleep.

So I took my covers with me.

I have to admit, it was quite a bit warmer that way.

I made my way to Hibari's room which was to the right of mine, on the opposite side of the hallway. The blobs of my vision were good enough to tell me where the door was.

Unfortunately not in the dark.

So, I ended up having to somewhat hug the wall and walk sideways until I reach another door. I clearly remember it being the first door I came across when I went right.

I walked attached to the wall for a while, until I reached a dent in it. 'I have found the secret chamber.' I thought. It was always fun to pretend that you're an adventurer on a dangerous mission whenever you do something. Be it stealing the cookies, finding out if anyone is downstairs, anything can work.

Anyway, that's where I stopped. I had no idea how I was supposed to ask if I could sleep with him... Not that way! Geez, perverted minds of people.

But it was a predicament. Teehee, long fancy word. Anyway, what was I supposed to do, just go in and be like "Hey Hibari! I had a nightmare so I'm sleeping with you!"?

I'd probably get tonfa'd., and we don't want that, now do we.

I decided to just, go in, and at least settle myself next to the bed. I did bring my blankets, and sleeping on the floor is good for your back.

So I went in.

And almost five seconds later I got tonfa'd.

"Oww.." I was rubbing my cheek, how dare he hit my face.

I looked up to find a Hibari that was clearly pissed, with his tonfas ready. 'Dude, do you sleep with those?' I wondered.

"Herbivore, why are you in my room?" He might as well have been growling. I do have to say that, while I found reason for him to hit me and be angry with me, I couldn't help it. Tears just started to pour out.

Mind you, I didn't wail like a lost puppy. I was used to crying quietly since my dad always sent us to our rooms whenever any one of us (me or any of my sisters) cried. Which was probably why I got used to crying quietly.

I was sniffling though, and hiccuping a bit, so you could still tell that I was crying. I guess Hibari wasn't used to a girl crying, because he looked a bit startled. Not for too long though, he just repeated his question, but this time with his tonfas lowered.

"Herbivore, why are you in my room?"

I tried to inhale so that my voice wouldn't go all weird and whiny, like how it did if I spoke when I was crying.

"I had a nightmare." I said. My voice's pitch went up and down in that simple statement.

He sighed, then lifted me up and dumped me on the bed. I just looked at him with wide, probably very teary, eyes.

Then he settled next to me.

"A-ano, Hibari-"

"If you say anything else herbivore, I will bite you to death."He mumbled.

My tears had stopped flowing, but I was still a bit teary eyed. Then mischievousness took over again. I didn't care anymore.

So I turned around and hugged him.

To my surprise, he just twitched a bit. He didn't do anything other than that.

I wonder what it is about having someone else next to you that calmed you down.

I cuddled closer. Honestly, I didn't really mind hugs.

And I think Hibari made it to level two of my friendship.

~o~o~o~o~o~

I have no idea what possessed me to write something THIS fluffy, but I don't mind it. It was originally supposed to just be the beginning of a chapter, but with all of Kasumi's thoughts there, it became long enough to be a chapter by itself ^^ . Long chapters are only for special occasions or apologies!

[1]Pokemon=I obviously don't own it. Doi.

Review please! =3

I haven't checked for Reborn manga yet this week so I'm gonna go check that now =3


	7. Chapter 7

Oh yeah I'm on a roll~

.god.

WE HAVE REACHED 10 REVIEWS =DD! I'm soo happy right now ^o^

So congratulations,**HiBiRdEpIc**, for being the tenth reviewer! =D here, have a cookie *hands cookie*

and I had forgotten to also give one to **xxaikixxeden**, who was the very FIRST! So, hea *hands other cookie*

too bad shi-chan, you were eighth/eleventh. but sankyu =3

Thank you to all the other people in between! You helped to keep my confidence up!

To reply:

**HiBiRdEpIc** – He did hit her 0.o in the face too. And aha, I forgot about Adelheid ^-^; my bad (Although to be fair, Kasumi didn't know of that since she''s only watched up to the end of the anime, meaning Shimon = unbeknownst to her)

**XXBloodyIllusion** - ...i like nice fancy words =3

**Hopelesslyhope** – Glad you think so ^w^

~o~o~o~o~o~

The only reason I got up the next morning was because I was cold.

"Achikfusla"I mumbled as I started to stretch. "Saludo al sol!" I said. It technically meant greeting to the sun or greeting at the sun. It's basically the cobra pose in yoga, it's just fun to say it while you do it.(1)

I looked to my left, and found out why it was cold; my warmth generator, also known as Hibari, wasn't there.

Pouting, I got up and looked at the clock.'Not this again.' I grumpily thought.

I had to go and hold it close to my face again so I could read it. 5:45 a.m.

5:45? _a.m._? 'Hibari if you didn't have the ability to kill me I would kill you for making me get up this early.' I thought. Well it's true. If he had stayed all cuddly on the bed I could have stayed in dreamland. Which, by the way, was free of Chupas. I think Hibari scared them off.

I got up completely off the bed, cold, but I let that wake me up completely. This just meant that I would have to sleep at school. Meh, it's not that hard.

I went to my room to get dressed and fix my hair.

Let me tell you, bed hair for me is _horrible_. Mainly because my hair is really easy to handle, so however it's put up and held for a while, it will stay like that. Of course, It wouldn't stay if you lifted it straight up.

Anyway, having hair like that meant that in the morning curls would be on top of my head, and knots would be less cooperative.

"I. Hate. You. Hair." I said each word with each brush. Knots _hurt_. And I'm terrible with pain.

When I finished brushing it, I was like a sheep reincarnate. Hair was all frizzy from having all the knots be untangled. I just went to the bathroom and wet it all. Yeah, I might freeze, but I just had to hope for the best.

I went to the kitchen and found a prefect sitting on the table, drinking coffee.

"'Morning." I said. I think my tongue was half-asleep, I don't know, I can't tell. I just remember that when she woke me up one time she said my words weren't sounding properly and that my tongue was still asleep. I don't know if that's true; I never got to search up if your tongue could fall asleep. It technically makes sense, since the tongue is a muscle...but people say I'm gullible.

"Herbivore."

I turn to look at him and he was holding out a cup of coffee.

"As much as I appreciate the gesture, I will have to decline your kind offer because I don't like coffee." I told him. But I felt bad, so I took it anyway. He made it, and you should take kindness when it's offered.

I chugged it all down, but I immediately felt like throwing up. 'It still tastes horrible.' I thought. I had drunk coffee once by mistake when I was younger, because it looked like my chocolate milk.

Then I thought of something.

"Hibari, what kind of coffee is this?" I asked, my voice coated with sugar.

He smirked."Black."

'Racist.' was the first thought that entered my mind. Probably since all the people around me in my old world always said that when someone said black; I guess I picked it up. But anyway.

"Did you by any chance know that I don't like bitter stuff?" I had gulped it down in one shot because I didn't look at it. I had been naïve, and thought that people always put sugar in their coffee.

But of course I would forget the fact that Hibari's favourite coffee was black coffee. I don't remember where I had seen it, I just remember that I did.

The corner of my mouth was twitching, as it does when I'm pissed. 'Inner peace." I said as silently as I could, while breathing deeply.(2) I could tell that his smirk grew. That's it.

"Good bye." I said. I wasn't as scared as I originally was. I did say that he got to level 2 of my friendship, which means that I'm not as scared of him as I was, and he gets to experience my sarcasm. Sadism comes after.

"School isn't open yet." I heard him say.

"Then why did you get up so early?" I asked him.

"I'm the one who opens the school."He gave me a look like _duh_.

Right. I forgot that everyone in the school was afraid of him, including the teachers and principal.

Gahh."Then hurry up!" I said, half a whiny voice, the other half demanding.

He merely raised an eyebrow at me."Don't order me around herbivore."

Hmph. Annoying child. Then I remembered something.

"Ah, Hibari I need glasses." I told him.

"And?"

"I was wondering if you could go with me to get glasses 'cause I don't know where to get 'em here..." My voice started to fade out at the end.

He just looked at me for a bit."The gates after school."

I smiled widely.

"Thank you!"

I was being shaken lightly when I woke up.

I slowly opened my eyes only to realize that my face is covered in a sticky, wet substance.

'Droooooool.' I thought. I wiped it away with sleeve and looked at whoever woke me up.

"Kasumi-san, school's over." Tsuna said.

"Coo-" I stopped. I feel like I'm forgetting something.

Beep.

"I WAS SUPPOSED TO MEET HIBARI AT THE GATES AFTER SCHOOL TODAY!" I yelled. Well, to me it was a slightly louder-than-normal voice; for others it probably rivalled Ryohei's.

I got my backpack and somewhat stumbled out of the room."Curses I can't feel my legs."

I had been sleeping every time I got the chance. Last period I managed to fall asleep as soon as I sat down, which was probably why my legs were asleep.

"Calambre!" it was the name of the tingly feeling you get when your leg is waking up, only in Spanish. I had developed a habit of saying that whenever said feeling appeared since I first named the experience in Spanish.

As I was walking down the hallway, I started to remember, quite randomly I must add, what my sister had said about me when I was at school. She had said that when I wasn't with my friends I looked like a scared rabbit. I guess it made sense, since my school in the real world was always packed, I ended up walking with my arms sort of making a small shield around me. I wouldn't hold them out, I would just have them at chest-height, but near my body, giving me – probably anyway – the rodent-like trait of holding the paws up.

I was walking as quickly as I could without running to the gates. As I was nearing them, a figure – more like a blob – was becoming clearer. Well, slightly clearer.

"Hibariiii!" I yelled.

"You're late."He said, with an annoyed half-hearted glare of course.

"Sorry, I kinda fell asleep in class." I grinned sheepishly.

"Hn." Then he started walking. What's with the non-caring attitude? Shouldn't he be like ' You need to pay attention in class herbivore' or something? Maybe he slept too? Knowing him he probably did- never mind, I remember now. He does. So maybe he doesn't want to be hypocritical?

I was thinking about that while I was following him. Where we were going, I did not have the slightest clue.

We had been walking for a while when he stopped. "Here." He said while somewhat using his head to point at the store casually.

"Ok."I replied. Not like I could say something else. I was more focused on buying glasses at the moment.

I walked into the, uh, store I guess. There was a lady at the counter at the far back of it. She was next to a hallway, which I guess led to an office for eye tests.

I went up to her.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked. She seemed nice. I was always distrusting of these kinds of people; they were the mean nice-looking ones who only want to get paid.

"Can I have an eye test and buy glasses?" I asked. I had no idea if that was what you were supposed to ask. Normally I went with my mom, yes, but I would look around the store meanwhile she talked to the lady. Or man. And then I would have my examination and choose glasses.

Socially awkward moment.

I had been smiling a stranger-smile the whole time. And when I smile a non-natural smile for a while, the edge of my mouth starts to twitch.

"When would you like your appointment?" she asked. At least she didn't look at me funny for my twitchy mouth. Her smile never wavered, but she has had practice, okay?

"Uh, can't I do it now?" I asked. I decided to stop smiling for a bit and put on the face I used for strangers I was trying to be nice to. I wonder if I am what girls used to refer to when they said "Fake". I had always thought that it meant that one used a lot of make-up, but I overheard some girls explain to another girl that being fake meant you acted differently around different people. I don't know if that's the same as acting differently to people you don't know as well. But back to the glasses.

"I'm sorry miss. Here, you must make an appointment before seeing Dr. Hureki." She explained.

Now what? It clicked in my mind as she said 'appointment' that when I went with my mom, she had already made one, and she just told the lady at the counter who we were.

'But I dragged Hibari here~' I was whining in my head.

"A-actually i-it's fine if you h-have an exam now, Dr. Hureki isn't busy right now." now why was she stuttering? Ah, idea.

I look behind me.

Yup, Hibari was glaring at her.

He was probably just glaring because he didn't want to have to come back here again; I guess it's handy to have him around.

"I-I'll go tell him to set up." with that, she scurried off.

"Hm, I guess it's good, right Hibari?" I ask him. I would need to find a way to thank him later. I honestly didn't want to have to come back either, so Hibari saved me of that.

"Miss, Dr. Hureki is ready to see you." the lady came back.

"Ah, okay. Thanks." I said, then turned to Hibari."Don't you dare leave 'cause if you do... I don't know. I'll be mad at you for one." I stuck my tongue out at him and went in the office.

It didn't go too bad, but I think my eyesight must have become worse from last time, because the doctor was looking at the results with amazement. Probably at how blind I was.

They'll be ready in a week.

Or at least that's what optometrist dude said.

Heh, so much for not having to come back again.

"Is that really the fastest they can be finished at?" I asked. I really didn't want to ask Hibari to come with me again.

"Well..."

"Herbivore, they can be made in three hours"(3)

"Really?" I didn't know. Usually I could wait for them, but that was when I didn't have to ask a certain prefect to come with me and I wasn't in such a desperate need for them.

Wait.

Oh no, never mind. I was going to ask Hibari why he was in the office, but then I realized we had walked back into the store portion.

"H-Hibari-san! Yes they can be finished in three hours! Y-you just need to pick out a frame!"

"Okay then! Help me Hibari!" at the moment I was so happy what effect Hibari had on people. I just grabbed his arm and started pulling him lightly towards the glasses around the walls of the store.

"Don't pull me herbivore." he took his arm out of my grip.

"Yeah yeah, sorry. But help me pick one out." I said without looking t him. "Ooh, how 'bout those?" I went over to them.

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3

After very close inspection of the glasses frames they had, and a lot of trying on different kinds, I ended up with a simple pair. I didn't like the really flashy ones, or the ones that looked like they would break if you dropped them from one cm off the ground.

The ones I picked were just a light, soft pink and silver.

I went over to Hibari with the glasses frame on.

"How 'bout these?" I was smiling widely.

"They suit a herbivore." He said, then looked to the side.

I could have sworn he turned a light pink.

Maybe I made him stay outside his house too long?

~o~o~o~o~o~

BAM! Done the chappie. ^ ^

it seems too long for just getting glasses though, and I think it's kinda choppy. But it's mainly because I didn't really know how I should make this one. And I knoow, it's kind of like a filler, but I needed Kasumi to get glasses.

Anyway, this is important for the progression of the story.

IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!

I just had to put that there in case people just scroll all the way down without reading the whole author note.

Anyway:

Do people want me to go on with the Shimon Arc and insert Kasumi? Or

Do you want a lot of fluffy moments? Or maybe

you want me to focus only on going back to the real world?

Either way there's gonna be fluffy moments here and there =3

You vote via review, anonymous reviews...i will count them a special way so that no one person spams me with a billion of one because they really want it.

. shi-chan that's you

ANYway, sorry for any mistakes.

Latest manga chapter: HIBARI IS SO AWESOME! =D and I always thought Dino's last name was Cavallone... then again, Tsuna's last name isn't Vongola, so it makes sense.

JESUS CHRIST I AM NOT SMART. UGH I think it was shortly after this chapter that I realized Haneuma is just "Bucking Bronco" Or Prancing Horse or something – Just Dino's title, not his last name. UGH.

(1)in Brother Bear, the moose (or whatever he is, elk, caribou, idk) in the spanish version, he says that, I haven't watched the movie in english, so I don't know exactly what he says then.

(2)Kung Fu Panda reference! You know, master shifu says that =3

(3)have no idea I they can be made in three hours, but I needed something earlier than one day, so that's the first reasonable number that came to my head.

I'm sorry if Hibari is OoC, I tried my best.

Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so uh...

Hi~

I'm kind of in Geography class right now and I really shouldn't be doing this but I really don't want to do my project (bad llama) but anyway~

I'll attempt this even though I will probably finish this around 12 in the morning veven though I'm starting at... 1:52 in the afternoon.(take note, not all this time will be dedicated to writing, or else that would be one beep of a chapter)

So let's see...

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Droooool" I said, wiping my mouth with my sleeve as I sat up. I guess I had a good dream last night, but it sucks that I couldn't remember it. It happened to me often, that I would never remember my dreams if they were good. I looked at the clock.

'Sucker, now I have glasses; take that!' I thought, quite enthusiastically, in my head as I reached for my glasses. 'Now I can see~' I put them on.

"And now this half-blind person can see!" I didn't exactly yell, but I didn't mumble it, so I basically just said it with enthusiasm.'Now then...'

7:25 a.m.

"School starts at...8 right?" I asked the air. No problem then.

I used to always wake up late in my world, so I was used to having to get ready in under five minutes and getting to school just as the bell rang. Funny memories came to my head. I remembered that in elementary school the teacher closed the door on me once, and since I always kept my hands in my jacket pockets, I ended up kicking the door. The teacher heard me and opened it though, so it was fine...even if she seemed a little pissed.

Anyway, that meant that I could get to school with time to spare.

'But I'm tired~' I thought. Meh.

Five minutes more of staying cuddly are fine.

=3=3=3=3=3

"Why does this ALWAYS happen to.." hmm not really only me"EVERYONE?" I actually faltered in my sentence mid-yell. Hibari had probably left around six so I had the freedom of speech. It was 7:50, which meant that I had five minutes to get ready, and five other minutes to get to school.

"Lovely.." oh well, old habits die hard. I think my brain has something with giving me only ten minutes to get to school. In elementary the teachers never gave me detentions, but in high school I got one, which had ruined my perfect record of being a good student. Because apparently I was. Not like I tried, I just did my homework when I felt like it, but even if I didn't do it, I'd be fine. But anyway.

Hair – under control - somewhat. Clothing – uniform makes it even easier – done. Breakfast – eat a piece of bread that isn't even toasted – done. One minute for each thing, two minutes left to make a sandwich and leave the house.

'I guess since it's Hibari it makes sense, but now I don't have anything to drink!' Hibari didn't have juice boxes. Those were usually my drink for lunch. I threw them into the front pocket of my backpack, went to the entrance of the house, put my shoes on quickly and left the house. 'Exactly five minutes.' I thought gleefully.

I had timed how long it took me to get to school when I went with Hibari yesterday, and amazingly it only took four minutes. But I'm pretty sure the school-obsessed prefect chose his location wisely. Either way, that meant I didn't have to run to get there on time. 'Ha, Tsuna has to run~' I probably looked really creepy to people who saw me, because I can safely say that I was laughing maniacally – without the sound. Which probably looked really funny, rather than creepy.

I was able to make out the prefect leaning against the school gates as I got closer to them. My face immediately lit up – it always did when I saw one of my friends. Hmm.

Now that I think about it, would Hibari really count as my friend? To him, I'm probably more of a freeloader than anything, but him to me? I wouldn't mind calling him my friend. I don't mind talking to him. And since that's usually how I figure out who is my friend, I can conclude that, yes, Hibari is my friend. At least to me.

"Hi Hi-" I started to lift my arm as I was reaching him to wave. I still didn't consider us close enough for me to jump him.

To put it simply.

My sight was getting fuzzy, first of all. You know when you get up too fast from sitting and then suddenly, black? Second of all, my legs felt like when I had to run for P.E. at school when my teacher was a sadistic beeper. I actually threw up because of her once, just so you know.

In any case, I started falling, and I couldn't see anything.

Guess I blacked out huh.

(A/N: okay, I would italicize the following but I think that that would be annoying to read so I'll just go on normally, so take this a/n as the line break...sorry for interfering!)

I was floating~! I mean, literally, I was floating. I felt like Navi (1). or at least, I think I did. How would I know? That or... you know the game Halo Reach(2)? Yeah, one of the...how would you say it.. features? Well, let's call it that. One of the features if firefight, and if you die in the Bonus round of it, you can float around! It's so much fun! If you don't get either of my examples, then just think of it as, I'm floating. Easy as that.

Putting that aside, I was at school. For some reason. My real world's school. English class to be precise. I was floating above the table me and my friends sat at.

Why don't they notice me? I'm kind of floating above their heads? Some people are just so unobservant.

"Oiiii" I sad to them. I was able to float so that I would kind of be floating right next to them, even though they were sitting."Burei? Kaimei? Ryuu? Shirubiaa?" I asked as I was looking at all of them. Then I saw an unfamiliar face among them.

It was some random brunette girl with straight hair. Her face was oval-shaped, unlike my round one, she also had squinty fox-like eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked her. She took no notice of me."You're meeaan." I pouted. Waved my hand in front of her face. Went around the whole room."People are so meeaan." I was saying, somewhat repetitively. I hated being ignored. It annoyed me. Suddenly the scenery changed.

It was the doorstep of my house. At the doorstep was the girl I saw before, she took off her jacket and shoes, and hung her keys on the key holder. It was then that my stomach started to hurt. It only hurts when I'm nervous or when realization comes to my head. Even if realization does come to my head though, it takes a while for my brain to process the newly acquired information.

I was following her up the stairs, the sickening feeling becoming worse and worse with every step that she went up.

"Oh, Kasumi, you're home!" I heard my mom exclaim.

That was when I lost it. Even my slow brain understood what was being shown to me.

I had been replaced.

By someone who looked nothing like me.

No one had seemed to see anything wrong with her either.

It was as if...

No one ever knew I existed.

3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=

I was in the process of being poked when I opened my eyes.

"Hn? Herbivore, why are you crying?" I heard a familiar voice. I lost all rational thought.

"Hibarii!" I wailed. "No one remembers me!"

I can't hold in something like this to quiet sniffling. Don't judge me okay?

I was bawling my eyes out, while holding onto a very unfortunate Hibari. He was the one who woke me up, thus, the first one I saw after that...vision? I guess the Universe wanted to show me what it was like without me in the real world. But I guess this is my real world now.

I was sniffling and crying like there was no tomorrow. It was actually really refreshing. Because, being honest here.

I had never cried this loudly before. More like I wasn't allowed to, people in my house: both sisters usually tried to shut me up, my mom never cared, and my dad would lock me in my room. Crying out loud had basically been banned in my house. At least for me. A lot of people think it's easy being the youngest. Then let me clear it up based on experience.

No one cares anymore. You're not the first to do anything. Your older siblings have already been through it. You hardships are looked down upon. If the older siblings complain enough, the parents make sure you aren't treated specially. Your parents also seem to think that you will make every mistake that your siblings have made.

So basically.

You're only thought of as a copy. Something with no importance whatsoever.

At least for me.

I was amazed hat Hibari hadn't hit me with his tonfa though. To tell me to shut up or to be strong. Nothing. I think, that maybe, he can tell that I've never been able to let it all out?

Or maybe because I was holding on to him with a vice grip.

But technically, he would have been able to free himself.

I still hope he doesn't get mad at me after this though. He might feel awkward. You know, having a wailing girl holding on to you isn't the most normal thing that can happen.

Which was probably why he thought the best thing to do was pat my head.

I had never been patted on the head before, but I can say one thing.

It feels nice.

~o~o~o~o~o~

OKAY! That's probably as sad as this will ever get. I dont like writing sad stuff. Even though I have to say it's not the saddest thing ever but whatevaa. So the main reason I had this happen was because I wanted this to be a OC18...but I didn't want it to end with Kasumi having to go to her own world and having to separate from Hibari. So, I have to thank **Shi-chan** (also known as Shirubia-kurosaki77) who helped me with my troubles. I changed a bit of what she said though, so the idea is mainly hers, but not entirely. Either way, sankyu!

At the top I said I wrote this in geo...i wrote the first paragraph in geo. Then my teacher came up to me and was like "You're getting stuff done?"

Me:"Yeahhh... " meanwhile opening google and pretending to research.

(1)Navi. From the legend of Zelda, ocarina of time. Idk if she appears elsewhere, thats where I know her from. I know she doesn't appear in the ones after OoT(the ones for the TV consoles) coz I have those and have played them(with the exception of Majora's Mask[creeps me out]). Anyway, yea. If you don't know zelda then, shes a fairy. Technically. I think. I forget if there was a name...? I just confused myself. In any cae, I DEFINITELY DON'T OWN ZELDA! Why would I? How could I? I think the first zelda game was out befor I was born. I actually don't know... I don't know ll the release dates of all the games so, I can't exactly tell.

(2)HALO REACH. Definitely don't own. I think Halo is waaay better than cod, but that might actually end up being just me. Idk.

Review please! Tell me if it was great, not-so great. Short. Didn't make sense at one point. Just review. They make me happy, and it makes it more enjoyable for me to write another chapter. Literally, when I see a review, I squeal. Literally.


	9. Chapter 9

Ya-hay march break~ -w-

now, I dont know if I will update more; I highly doubt it though, as I've said before, I can't do anything without being questioned =3=

I also don't think that this one will have as much fluff as I would like to...this one contributes more to the story, which, as I have said before, is pretty plotless. _ _

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

anyway, I'll try my best for this chappie too~

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Reborn! Please let me join the mafia!" I pleaded. After finding out that I had been forgotten in my world, I figured, hey, why not join the mafia? So here I was, in Tsuna's room, bowing to Reborn, asking to join the Vongola.

"And why would I let you do that?" he asked.

"Because there is no need for me to go back to my world." I wasn't glaring, I was just giving him what my sister called give-me-what-I-want-and-you-won't-suffer look. It's not like I tried to give anyone the look; it came out on its own. Same with the facial expressions that I had while walking and thinking at the same time.

"Oh? And why is there no need?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Because.." I did not want to say what happened. I didn't have to explain to Hibari, because apparently I had fallen asleep crying and woke up in the infirmary. Guy probably dragged me there. Either way, I didn't want to explain. But it isn't like I had a choice if I wanted to be included in mafiosi stuff.

"I kinda passed out in front of the school and during that time I had a vision which showed me the real world and in it I saw my friends and family and that some other girl who looked nothing like me by the way had replaced me completely and no one there had any recollection of who I myself was since the girl there also acted differently." I said in one breath. Inhaling and exhaling throughout though, so it technically wasn't one breath.

He merely looked at me. "Okay."

"HIEE! Reborn you can't let her join just like that! It's dangerous!" Tsuna complained.

"I laugh in the face of danger." I quoted(1). I thought a bit. "That's not true, just saying. Don't push me forward randomly to fight, because I was definitely in the bathroom when God handed out courage." I quickly added. It was true. No, things don't scare me – when other people were around. I guess it became part of my facade? I just force myself to become emotionless and then I don't cry or get scared. I usually only do that when I am around other people though. If I am alone, I will be scared of almost anything. Especially spiders.

Reborn just smirked. "Then we'll have to work on that, won't we?"

"Psshhht, nah, it's fiine." I said. I do NOT want to have to train; training is tiring.

"That's the point, baKasumi."

"Stop reading minds Reborn; it's not nice and it's a violation of my privacy."

"Too bad."

"..."

"..."

"So, uh, I have a question...?"

"Go."

"What's my flame? I mean, everyone technically has a flame, but they need a ring to be able to figure it out, right?" I was wondering that for a while.

"Not necessarily. Dame-Tsuna had a Dying Will flame, but at that point he still didn't have the ring." He started to smirk.

"Well, yeah, but that's because you shot him with..." I started to realize what he was implying. "Oh no. nononononono. You are not shooting me. Nu-uh. Never. I'd like to keep all my articles on clothing on, thank you very much." at this point I started to look around for something to cover myself with. Or at least anything to cover myself with capable of keeping a bullet away from me.

He started to change Leon into his trade-mark gun while smirking."Let's find out."

"Reborn I swear if you shoot that I will do a better job than in The Matrix(2) itself." I started to widen my stance. If I had become good at one thing, it was dodging. And technically it is possible to dodge a gun.

"Figure it out with your Dying Will." He shot.

As soon as I saw him pull the trigger I ducked. But of course him, being the awesome hitman he is, figured I would duck, and even more so since you can't see the bullet itself. So he decided to shoot a little lower. Right into the beeping middle of my forehead.

I closed my eyes. I thought I would go on rampage like Tsuna always did. But I didn't.

First opening one eye and then the other; it didn't look like anything had changed.

I looked down to check my clothing. It seemed fine.

"Umm... wasn't I supposed to go all 'REBORN!' and then run around or something?" I asked. I felt... a lot calmer than before, that's for sure. Which was really weird because most of the time I'm actually really pissed and short-tempered. Over the years I learned to control said shot-tempered-ness though.

In any case, Tsuna was staring at me in wonder. Reborn seemed a little surprised too. But only for about 2 seconds.

"Oi baKasumi, look at yourself in a mirror." Reborn said. There's no danger in looking in a mirror, so I did as I was told.

I don't know about you, but I found it slightly weird that my eyes became like Tsuna's in HDWM, only purple instead of orange, and a bright purple flame flickered on my head.

"...Reborn, what did you shoot me with?" I asked.

"A dying Will bullet."He answered. "But I don't know why it had such a strong effect on you and made you go into Hyper Dying Will Mode. Even is you had been shot with a Rebuke Bullet, I don't think it should have taken the same effect as when I shoot it at Tsuna."

"A-anyway, your flame is weird.."Tsuna said.

I looked at him."How is it weird?"

"W-well it isn't the same shade of purple as Hibari-san's and it isn't dark enough to look like Mukuro's."He explained.

"Hmm... you have a point there." I looked at myself in the mirror and began studying the flame. It was more like a mix of Hibari's and Mukuro's. It was in the purple-blue range. Anyway.

"So, uh, how do I go back to normal?" I ask Reborn.

"Ask Dame-Tsuna; he's the one who goes into HDWM all the time."

I turn to look at Tsuna."How do I go back to normal?"

"U-uh, well... to be honest, I've never really thought about extinguishing it, I just did." He said.

"Gee, you're so helpful." I rolled my eyes."But that means that somewhere waaay in the back of your mind you thought about extinguishing it, so you did. Therefore, I should try to concentrate and extinguish it." I was just voicing out my thoughts. Weird how I don't get a simple joke or explanation, but I seem think 100 miles an hour when it comes to figuring things out.

I sat down on his floor and assumed meditating position. 'Extinguish, flame-go-away, normal-ness come back, Reborn you suck, why'd you have to shoot me,' my thoughts led from extinguish to how I could've avoided this in the first place. Why was my flame so different though? It should have been cloud or mist, but it ended up being a mix of both colours... hmm.

"Kasumi-san, why does your facial expression keep changing?" I heard Tsuna say.

"Hah?" I opened my eyes. Then I figured what he was meaning."Well, if I don't think about it, my facial expressions change with whatever I'm thinking of at the moment. That's also why I ended up glaring at my teacher one time; I was mad and didn't realize I was looking at her...haha" I was rubbing the back of my head. It was true about the teacher glaring part. And if I took that into consideration, that meant that my glares were pretty powerful. I say that only because she apologized bout 3 time after that. I think she was moving my desk or something, and she thought I got mad because of that.

"In any case, you don't have a flame on your forehead anymore, and your eyes are back to normal." Reborn pointed out.

I look in the mirror and found my regular almost-black deep brown eyes staring back at me. My forehead was also free from any purpl-y-ness.

"Well, I would like to ask why my flame was so weird, but I'll just save you of having to explain fifty times and go back to my humble abode. Hibari's anyway." with that, I got up and left Tsuna's house.

As I was walking home- Hibari's home,' remember, he has the freedom of kicking you out whenever he pleases' I reminded myself. Great, I just made myself depressed. What if he did decide to kick me out at one point? I noticed recently, after lots of thinking in my bed, that the more important to me you get, the meaner and grumpier I get. Also more sadistic and sarcastic. At one point my sister called me cynical; I looked it up because I didn't know what the word meant, and I have to say, it's like that word was made for me. Or meant for me. Well... if I was made a definition in the dictionary, it should say 'refer to cynic'.

I was thinking all that and then I got home. I would insist on calling it Hibari's house, but it's too long, and my mind is lazy.

"I'm home~" I yelled. I didn't get an answer, but I can't say I was expecting Hibari to go "welcome home~". Shiver goes up my spine. It creeped me out just to think that.

I took off my shoes and went to the kitchen. "Foo~d. I needs it." I started to look in the fridge to find something to eat. 'No, I'm gonna find something to wear.' sneers my mind. Immediate thought, can't help those. I started to watch what I say around others lately though. I actually made someone cry – apparently anyway, I didn't know until someone told me – because of what I said. Something else that sucked for those around me, my honesty.

I started to think about my character and personality. I was really honest, since I usually reasoned that it would be worse to lie now and get punished later. I had a habit of talking before I thought about what I was going to say; I started to get that under control though. I was really sarcastic, I usually piped in immediately with a comment whenever I heard someone say something obvious. I was cynical; I tend to think that there's no one in the world who does things simply out of good will anymore. I'm sadistic, but at the same time not really. I mean, way less than Reborn and my old gym teacher. 'At least I'll never see her again.' I thought happily. With that thought, I wouldn't say I was a negative person, but I wouldn't say I was an optimistic one either. More of a realist who became optimistic in a bad situation. So many things about me contradicted themselves, I'm starting to think I have a double-personality.

For example, I'm heartless when I'm around anyone else, but when I'm by myself I can cry about the tiniest of things. I was also actually really bossy, but when I was with people other than my family I became a pushover.

The more I think about it, the more I think I'm one weird cookie.

It was at this point that I saw a prefect going into the living room.

What bothered me was that he was really bloody.

I stare at him go into the living room and plop onto the couch.

Or at least, that's what I think he wanted to do. Of course he would fall halfway there. Sure, my reflexes are usually horrible whenever other people are trying to test them, but I guess the fact that the prefect who I admired who was also really bloody just fell got me to react faster.

I wasn't going to let the same thing as last time happen again though, so I made sure that I just help him up by his clothing so he wouldn't fall.

I dragged him to the couch and made him lie down. "How many people did you bite to death, and is this your blood or their blood? 'Cause if it's yours I think you're losing your touch."

He just glared at me for a moment."A gang of ten, one of them had the chance to smash a glass bottle into my leg."

I look at his leg, and sure enough, there are glass shards embedded in it. "Ouch. But other than that, you're fine right?" I winced when I saw his leg; the worst I've been stabbed with is a pencil. Hey, it's actually more painful than it sounds.

"I can take care of it myself herbivore." He said, trying to get up.

My eye twitched.

He fell back into the couch, most likely in pain.

"dude, you have nerves too, therefore you can feel pain. If it's painful enough that you can't sit up, it's pretty bad, wouldn't you say."

"Be quiet herbivore. I said I can take care of it myself."

That's when I snapped.

"NO! YOU BE QUIET! CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE IN BEEPING PAIN! JUST LET SOMEONE ELSE TAKE CARE OF YOU FOR ONCE! YOUR PRIDE CAN'T BE SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU'RE GONNA RISK NOT DOING IT RIGHT AND GETTING IT INFECTED AND POSSIBLY DYING, CAN IT?" I yelled at him. Yeah, I'll probably get bitten to death later, but he doesn't look like he can sit up long enough to disinfect it and take all the shards out. Besides, he looks really tired. And yes, I know, we weren't arguing about it for 10 minutes or anything. I just have a really short temper, even shorter when I'm tired and hungry.

He tried to say something else, but I just glared at him. Amazingly, that shut him up. I got water from the kitchen."Drink." He complied.

Then I went to get the first aid kit. "It's gonna hurt." I stated and then started using the tweezers to get all the shard out. I felt him twitch now and then, but he didn't move too much.

"This might hurt more or not, you decide." I started disinfecting it. Judging by how much he moved, I would say it hurt: more.

After I finished, I just then started to notice just how naturally pale he was. I was sitting next to him, on the floor, so I just lifted my leg up and put it next to his.

Man, I used to think that my legs were pale, but comparing his to mine I realized I was actually really tanned. And then I realized something else.

"Hibari I need more clothes." I had calmed down during what I dubbed "the operation". I wanted to be a doctor when I grew up, so now I made surgeries out of anything that required something that at least resembled an operating tool. Like the tweezers. Anyway, I had just realized I need clothes because looking at my leg I noticed that I was wearing my preferred baggy pants that I had brought with me. Which meant I had no other clothes.

"Hn." he jut turned over. No, he didn't realize I was comparing skin color. Which is good, otherwise he might have gotten mad at me.

"If I were you I might find it just a little bit nasty that I am sleeping with people's blood on my clothing. But it might be just me." I said.

I think he just realized that too, because he looked down at himself and frowned. "I'm going to take a shower." then he headed to the bathroom.

As soon as he was out of sight I mumbled.

"Hibari you're silly."

~o~o~o~o~o~

I'm sorry I'm late~ sisters were playing until late last night, and when I was halfway through it yesterday-this morning technically- I was starting to fall asleep. So I continued it today and finished. I was home alone for a while, so I managed to get it done without interruptions. I was trying to set some of Kasumi's personality, but I didn't get thorugh all of it. It was big enough of a paragraph already. I also made it longer since I was late ^ ^'. I believe it's double of the normal length, so that should make up for missing my deadline.

On a happier note, IT''S MARCH BREAK! Omigod. Im so happy~

However, this doesn't necessarily mean I will update more. If anything, ill update less, or be EXTREMELY tired from lack of sleep. The EXTREME over there reminds me that we haven't met Ryohei yet, have we? Hm, now I have to find out where to put him in.

I get a week without school~

YAY.

You have no idea how boring school is for me. I can seriously fall asleep in any of my classes. Except P.E. Or gym, as many people call it. In any case, I think I put a (1) somewhere...?

Ah, found it.

(1)I am referring to the Lion King. OBVIOUSLY I don't own it.

(2)you know the bullet dodging part in the Matrix? Yea, I was referring to that. I probably dont have to do this:dont own.

That was it for the references... hmm what else...?

o yea, sorry for any grammar mistakes, OOCness, or parts where it simply doesn't make sense, I tried my best. Just reminding evryone – I don't have a beta(i figured it someone who helps fix mistakes =D...or something like that)

Thanks to reviewers, you have made me gain confidence in my story *puffs out chest* makes me proud. I noticed I havent answered to reviewers... well just to say, I don't mind if you review in spanish, im fluent, so I understand it just fine.

No flames and review please!

Jan jan~


	10. Chapter 10

Hello world~

so I found out how to look at the stats of my story, and there are 700 hits and 276 visitors total.

Wao.

Getting deeper in, most people read it on saturdays, second most is fridays. They read it the least on thursdays.

Most people that read it are from the us, the least being from japan and...russian federation? Hm, weird.

But whateva! =D

o yea, I think that I might bring in another oc (not you or anyone you know shi-chan) but im not completely sure. Might come in this chapter, might come 10 chapters after this. I honestly have no idea. Well, technically a slight one but...meh.

I would also go on about how unfair it is that I ended up taking a nap at precisely 1:30 every afternoon, making me waste my march break. =3= no fair. O well, its gonna be fun when I end up sleeping during class =3

but without further ado...

~o~o~o~o~o~

'Hurray it's Saturday!' I thought happily.

I decided to just get up since I didn't feel like staying in bed any longer.

That and I had drool on my face again.

'hajubablaglarh' my mouth made the shapes necessary to say that out loud, but I kept the sound in. I hate washing my face; I always get my shirt wet, and currently I don't have any other shirts besides my uniform.

Which reminded me that I needed to get Hibari to give me some money to at least buy one other pair of pj's and shirt and pants. I could live with that. I mean, at home I had a bunch of clothes, but I usually wore the same pj's at home, alternating every week, and 5 outfits that I mixed so that I wouldn't be wearing the same things everyday.

I finished brushing my teeth and washing the drool off my face with water when I thought that it would probably be a good idea to find out what time it is. Since I've been getting up around 7 ish every morning, it's probably 8 around now.

'man I'm good.' it was 8:01 a.m. precisely.

"..."

"Well now what? Normally I look forward to the weekend because I can play videogames and watch anime, but I haven't seen any form of technology so far." I mused this out loud. It was true, I haven't seen a computer or a TV, much less any gaming systems.

I settled for rolling around the bedroom floor, something I could never do in my world since, well, you couldn't even see the floor.

"I'm so bored~ someone, amuse me." then an idea popped into my head. "Yay~ let's go annoy Hibari."

I had such skill when it came to annoying people, it's not even funny. It also helped in survival because I could usually tell right before someone was about to get real pissed off. Both of these qualities developed from having two older sisters who were fun to mess around with.

"Okay, so the plan is annoy, then retreat. Got it." I told myself.

Therefore I went to his room.

'...do I knock? When I annoy my sister I usually knock, then get into her bed since she's usually sitting at her computer, and continue with the process. But does Hibari have a computer? Even if he did, would he be on it most of the time? Gahh, thinking is tiring, I'll just knock get in and sit on the floor if necessary. Close to the door would be preferable for a quick getaway.

Proceed, proceed.

I knocked.

Waited.

Cue pout. Knock again.

Get no response.

'Commander, the target is unresponsive.' in my mind, there were a bunch of little soldiers sitting at a big table. 'Well, let's think for a moment. Does Hibari sleep in, or does he have other duties?'

Right. Him being him, he's probably patrolling Namimori.

"The mission cannot be continued. Abort mission!" call me crazy or whatever, but in case you have not noticed, I have a habit of talking to myself. Out loud. If I'm in public, I just mouth the words. Look at me when I'm alone and you can probably see my lips moving. That or I'm making a face which suits which little voice in my head is talking.

In any case, this means I have to find a way to amuse myself. No problem, I had to entertain myself when I was little, so it became really easy to pretend a roll of tape was a Pokemon.(1).

"Well, I could entertain myself somehow, or I could go outside." My stomach grumbled. "It's decided then, I shall eat." I headed to the kitchen.

=3=3=3=3

"Okay, now what." I just sat in the middle of the living room with my arms and legs crossed, tilting my head side to side.(2)

"Well. I'm home alone. That or Hibari's hiding. Therefore, I must explore!" I exclaimed happily. I doubted Hibari would be hiding, but there's always a possibility. And besides, last time my exploring mission was canceled because I had the most awesome luck of finding the prefect's room first.

Anywho, I ended up humming the Mission Impossible theme song.(3) while walking around the house, going up floors and going in rooms. No, I didn't snoop around the actual stuff, I just wanted to have a layout of the house in my brain.

Until I was interrupted.

"What are you doing herbivore?"

When I heard that I froze. I felt my face heat up. 'Well this is embarrassing.' one voice in my head said. 'Tell me about it.' went another.

I turn to face him with a nervous smile on my face. "W-Well you see." I started. "I was really bored so I decided to entertain myself by exploring. A-ahaha. Bye." then I ran to my room.

"That was embarrassing. That was embarrassing. That was embarrassing. That was embarrassing. That was embarrassing." I mumbled that single phrase over and over again under my breath. Normally I don't hum, much less sing, around others. Do not ask me why I find it embarrassing, I just do. Yeah, I enjoyed it, but it was more like a secret hobby than something I boasted about. I boasted to myself how good I was, but not to others.

Same thing with my vanity. When I looked in the mirror, I usually found that I was pretty, uh, good-looking. But whenever I went outside I made sure to wear baggy pants and hoodies to cover myself up. The baggy pants and hoodies started after some random teenagers approached me. I remember them saying something that included playing with them and the word cutie so I ran away. Started avoiding teenagers older than me, especially guys, after that.

My preferred clothes were short-shorts and tank-tops, but I was wearing a skirt when the incident happened, and one of the guys – there were three – was staring at my legs. Therefore, clothing that hid my legs as well as made the shape distorted were favored. Also started wearing a tight sports bra after I noticed I was developing much quicker than other girls in my grade. Curse the spanish and their genes.

I sulked in my bed for a while until I remembered that this morning I told myself I needed more clothes. Normally I would whine about how embarrassing that was, and hide further, but I really need more clothes. "Just remember the poker-ish happy face." I told myself. "Just pretend you weren't totally caught singing the mission impossible theme while sticking to a wall." 'Go on soldier!' the little voices in my head chanted after I explained myself how to act.

Taking a deep breath, I walked outside my room.

Of course I would bump into something.

Something being Hibari.

A smirking Hibari.

I can tell you that I had a look of pure shock on my face. Maybe you don't get the fact that he was listening to my lovely conversation with myself? Well, it was only two lines, so it isn't so bad.

"So the herbivore talks to herself." annoying smirk was still on his face.

"...So what, haven't you ever talked to yourself?" I guess that smirk was really getting on my nerves. Usually I can keep my temper in control for longer. Deep breaths Kasumi, deep breaths.

"No. People are usually considered insane when they do." he replied.

Deep breaths. You don't want to snap at the person who you need to ask for money for clothes.

He looked amused at how I was taking breaths as deep as I could. Which honestly wasn't that deep. I think I might have smaller-than-proportionate lungs, since even when I sleep my breaths are pretty shallow.

"And it seems like this herbivore also has a short temper."

My eye twitched. I honestly did not like it when people found out stuff about me. No, it wasn't because I thought it was a huge secret, but because the people who I had been myself to from the beginning tended to assume a bunch of stuff before they really got to know me. Which pissed me off. Therefore, I had decided that, to those who were my level one friends, I would be myself a bit more over time. It was healthier for their poor souls; I found most of my so-called friends from when I was little didn't...appreciate? Who I was. I know that a lot of people would go " you should rather be hated for who you are than loved for who you are not." well, in case you haven't noticed, people have mouths. I don't like talking a lot during class or other things, but I love talking around my family – when I was younger, recently not so much – and friends. So I was naturally different to the public than to my close friends. But of course, if people found out something that was different from what everyone thought, they'd tell everyone their own twisted version of what they saw me as. Either making me seem better or worse. After one particular time, I stopped being myself immediately to people who I had before quickly classified as friends. Becoming more and more wary of people over the years, I became the person people think they know today.

I noticed that Hibari didn't have his smirk on anymore, but he was staring intently at my face.

I hate people staring at me; it makes me feel queasy."W-why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him.

"You make interesting expressions while you think." he pointed out.

'I am half aware of that' I thought. Then decided to bring up what I wanted to originally."Hibari I need clothes. Money to buy clothes, actually. I'd rather not wear your hand-me-downs."

"Why would I give you my clothes?" he asked slash growled. Geez dude, it's not like I'm going to go shred all your clothing or something.

"Happened a lot in my family." I replied. It seem that in my family my parents thought 'Give her ALL the old clothes!'. At first I didn't mind, really. After a while I started to get tired of it though. Nonetheless, I never said that I didn't want them. I suppose a part of me thinks that if I want more I'll wind up with less. In any case, he just looked at my face while thinking. Well, I think he was thinking.

"We can go tomorrow herbivore."He finally said.

"You don't have to come with me you know, I can go myself." I said.

"From what I have found out about you so far, it wouldn't surprise me if you spent everything I give you. So I am going to monitor your expenses." he explained."We can go after I finish patrolling." then he went to his room.

"Yeah, it will totally not be awkward when I have to buy undergarments." I said, mainly to myself. Then tee-heed at the word 'undergarments'. Quite fun to say.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Okay so, yes I know, highly very uneventful. Gives you a hint about the next chapter though. Was Hibari OOC? I don't know how well I did. I think it's going by a bit too slowly, so I think I might try to make more time to get in a couple of extra chapters this following week. No I don't have a plot yet. If you have any ideas, you are welcome to share them in a review, I will credit you...if I use it. I have some events that I would like to happen...and I need to make room for the Shimon Arc too. Once again, remember that I don't read these over after I finish them, so if there are spelling mistakes, first look at your keyboard and see how close the letters are; it might be a slip of the finger. Anyway, to put random thoughts in this..

I feel weird now when I read fanfics with Dino in them and he says his name is Chiavarone/Cavallone Dino, since in the manga they say his name is Haneuma Dino. Yes, I know (spoiler- if finding out his name isnt one which I dont think it is) that it might just be an alias for when he's teaching, but it makes sense that his last name would not be Cavallone, since, as I have said before, Tsuna's isn't Vongola. So yeah.

Also – this regards the manga as well – I wonder what the eighth flame is? A lot of fanfics with an OC tend to have them be a snow/ice guardian, with the rare wind and one I've only seen once, glass. If the author of that is reading this then hello, I enjoyed it greatly -w- I dont remember if I reviewed... but anyway.

I wanna see more Hibari x OC stories~ well, good ones. They're quite rare. The reason I like OC18 is probably since I'm not exactly fond of 1896 (HibarixChrome) or 1886 (HibarixHaru...i think her number's 86?). so yeah, I dont like those pairings. I have nothing against the people who do, its my personal opinion. Anyway, as I said before, they're rare, and when I do find a good one its either really recent, so there's only 3 or so chapters out, or it has been discontinued. Or the last time the author/authoress updated was in january of 2010. or summer of 2011. it also seems that the reason theyare discontinued is because they put their friends in as ocs and then they became non-friends so they discontinued it. I was greatly devastated by one I read earlier this afternoon only to find that the last chapter was an authors note saying that. Happened when I was reading fanfiction of another series too.

But enough of my rambling, I must say I am amazed if you actually took the time to read this...

hope you enjoyed and

Reviews are nice~

I dont mind if its just to point out I messed up somewhere, or just that you cant wait for the next update

flames are mean though

(1)Who's that Pokemon?...iiiit's Donphan! =D

(2)did anyone get my reference? Coughonepiece-luffycough

(3)to be honest, ive never actually watched the movie, but even then I end up singing the song. Then my sister's like ' oh you watched it too' me: watched what?' same thing happens with the kaepora gaebora (gaebora kaepora? Always confused x_x) theme song. I probably heard those when I was little and it stuck.


	11. Chapter 11

So here I am again~

yes I know I updated yesterday, but I did say that I would try to put in some extra chapters this week, ne?

I decided to make another one today coz, well, I was kinda drawing, and then I realized that I drew what I had imagined my oc to be like, which gave me inspiration! =D

Haha I was re-watching the first episode of khr again, Tsuna's changed a lot O.o not like I hadn't noticed already, but back then he seemed a little more...bratty I guess? And with quite the loser complex.

I also forgot to put last time WE REACHED THE DOUBLE DIGITS! =D BOO-YEAH!

Anyway, let's do this.

~o~o~o~o~o~

I stared at myself in the mirror while brushing my hair.

"Well, it's not like I can change clothes or anything. I mean, that's the purpose of this shopping trip." I was still half asleep, so my eyes were only half-open, and probably only half of what I just said was understandable.

When I finished brushing my hair it went all frizzy again. " I also need to find an anti-frizz cream. Or an anti-frizz shampoo. Anything with the words "anti-frizz" would probably do.

I went to wet my hair and then just patted it down somewhat at the tips so that the curls would at least be half-properly formed.

"Okay, I look presentable enough to be in public." I said as I studied my form again. I was still wearing the purple baggy pants and the yellow too-big-for-me shirt. I really want to change into something else, I'm starting to feel warmer than necessary, and that takes a lot.

If you remember, I was raised in a climate that reached around 30oC daily. I honestly think it was around 40oC when I still lived there. Oh, I moved to Canada when I was 7 turning 8, so half of my life so far was spent in Venezuela. Not that I minded.

Anyway, I had made my way to the front door and started to wait until Hibari came back. No clue what time it was when he came back yesterday, but it was sometime in the morning, so I shouldn't have to wait long.

A little while after the door was unlocked, and Hibari came in.

"Ready to go herbivore?" he kept the door open.

"Ya-ha. Let's go." I said while getting up.

=.==.==.=.==.==.=

We went to Namimori Mall. Figures.

I walked into the nearest clothing store. It didn't seem like anything big, but I really don't care about those kind of things. Yes, I know a lot of girls care, and a lot don't care, but I just find it more expensive than needed. Which was why my normal shopping trips were me going into random stores that weren't well known and buying the stuff that interested me there. If the price was reasonable.

I guess Hibari hadn't expected that because he looked the slightest bit surprised that I went into one of the smaller stores at the mall instead of one of the bigger ones. Well, if I'm gonna freeload off of him, he might as well understand my shopping sense.

Even though it was one of the smaller clothing stores, it was still pretty big. Enough to have different sections; so first I headed to the pajama section, Hibari following.

"Tank top 'n' shorts, tank top 'n' shorts..." I was mumbling under my breath. Yeah, they were my preferred pj's and clothes for wearing at home. Then I remembered something else. I live alone with a dude. Noo, I really like wearing tank tops and shorts...

Ooh, I can wear a bathrobe on top! Problem solved.

I resumed my search for my preferred home clothing. I found something that I wouldn't mind wearing. Now to go through the routine I always do when buying something.

Do I like it? 'Ya.'

Will I wear it? 'Well, duh. At home.'

Is the price okay? I check the price. 'not too bad.'

Is it in your size? I look around for my size. 'We have a problem Houston. Are the sizes in Japan the same as in Canada?' I look for the little tag, and it said '17'. 'What clothing size am I? The shirts back at home said M, L, or S. I was M.' I sigh. 'Gotta do it the old fashioned way then.'

I held the tank top and shorts up. Oh, they were both on a hanger as a pajama ensemble, so they matched. I turn to Hibari.

"Does this look like it would fit?" I ask him.

"... Just look for your size herbivore." he looked elsewhere.

"That's the problem." I said. " Here it's different from back home. Or all the clothes I bought just happened to have a different way of telling the size."

"Hn." annoying child, he's no help.

I sigh again, sounded more like a huff if you ask me, and look for one size bigger. 'Ah, found it.' I found a 19(1). This looked like it would fit. I stretch the tank top sideways to see if there was a chance I would be asphyxiated. It stretched nicely, so no, I wouldn't die. I checked the shorts too. Seemed fine.'I guess I'm size 19 then.'

I look around for more and eventually I found another one. 'Two will do.' I look around the store for a children's section. 'Found it.' I smile and skip to it happily.

"Why are we in the children's section herbivore?" I heard Hibari ask from behind me.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but clothing for children is a lot brighter than for teens and adults. Most of them fit me anyway, so it's fine." I said. I didn't look at him since I started my search. It was true, a lot of the clothes for teens nowadays were plain colours with a simple picture and a funny caption to go with it. Sometimes I could find one without words, but then the picture wasn't pretty enough, or it was too simple. It's not like I minded simple, on the contrary I preferred it. But I didn't like to buy things that didn't live up to their price.

Looking at the children's clothes made me remember I was in Japan. Kids were smaller here. "Phooey." I said while pouting. They were really pretty, but the sizes were way way way smaller than back home. Which reminded my very slow mind I wasn't home anymore.

"The clothes here are different and better here, hurray!" I exclaimed when I got to the teens section. They were a lot brighter and most of them didn't have words on it. I picked out a couple. Same with the pants; I chose baggy ones mainly, no jeans. I hate wearing jeans, they restrict my leg movement.

We paid, well, more like Hibari paid, and the cashier person gave me the bags. I really didn't want to carry them. Ooh, idea.

"Hey, Hibari."

"What."

"Can you carry the bags pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No."

"Whipped cream?"

"No."

"Oh come on. You know you wanna carry 'em."

"No I don't."

"You suuck." I said finally and sticking out my tongue.

"Herbivore, there's only two bags. And they only hold clothing."

"...so what."

"Are you so weak you can't hold that much?" he sneered.

"I have weaker arms than legs, okay? Leave me alone." I huffed.

He sighed, then took one bag. "You should at least be able to hold one."

I smile."Thanks!" he only looked away.

We stayed at the mall for probably two more hours after that, mainly because I was trying to find shoes. And I hate shoe shopping. The only reason I go into the store at all is because it has a place to sit. I ended up getting black running shoes, like the ones I had at home. I honestly don't know why people worry about shoes so much though. I mean, do people really look at your shoes that much? I had a friend before who was the one who actually cared about these things. I asked her the same question back then, but I don't remember what she said.

Anyway, we headed home, Hibari was – amazingly – nice enough to carry half the bags. Yeah, my arms were half dead when we got home, but once there I just dragged the stuff to my room. "Thanks Hibari!" I yell down the hallway from my door. He was still in the living room, so yes, I needed to yell. He didn't get mad though. I think.

"Hurray, clothing!" I say happily while digging into my pile. I had simply dumped all the clothes on my bed. I found my tank top and shorts and changed.

Having less clothing on is so much more refreshing. I finished removing the price tags from all the clothes and stuffed them in the dresser that was in the closet. When I was about to step out of my room I remembered something.

"Curse the world I forgot to buy a bathrobe." cue facepalm.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Okayyy I finished one extra chapter so far. I didn't get to my oc yet sadly, maybe next chapter. So the next time im bord this week ill write that. Umm...

(1)I am completely not sure about what size this would be. It's true about the sizes being m l or s though; most of my clothes are like that. For the sake of this fic, let's pretend a japanese size 19 fits someone who is 5'3 and 45kg.

Yea, I dont have that much else to say.. other than, im sorry if hibari was ooc, again, I tried my best there. And yes I know, at first there was more detail in the shopping, and then it became slightly rushed, that was because I didn't want to bore you with the uh, _wonderful_ experience of shopping. Notice I was being sarcastic. I woke up at 12 today... that was a waste of my second last day. My sisters are also fighting currently, so I don't know if well be able to get together tomorrow morning to watch the weekly anime )=

anyway, please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Man I'm on a roll

so I said this before, I got inspired via drawing, so now I kinda got how it will go, stuff that should happen here and there, and then I just need to insert fluff into the mix! =D even though as of now it doesn't exactly have a very well thought out plot = ='

I'll see how it goes even though, now I'm getting really excited for the part after the part after the part after that part...=)

Onwards~

~o~o~o~o~o~

So currently I'm lying face down on my bed contemplating about how to get my next meal without getting weird looks from the prefect I'm living with.

"Why does the Universe love to mess with me~?" I sigh. "Now that I've said that something worse is probably gonna happen." it was true; every time I talked out loud about the Universe, something worse than what I said happened. I got used to it over a while. I hear my door being opened.

"I hate you Universe."

"Herbivore, there's food in the kitchen..." he trailed off. I couldn't see his face but I had the slightest idea that it had to do something with the fact that he was a growing boy.

I got up and saw that his face was starting to turn redder and redder with each passing moment. "H-herbivore, why are you so under-dressed?" Ooh this is rich. The Hibari Kyoya just stuttered.

Forgetting my current problems I just point at him,"Dude you stuttered." I smirk. That's when my problem comes back. "And excuuse me for forgetting to buy a bathrobe earlier. I prefer these clothes, so I'm not gonna change. If it bothers you, you can just stay out of the room. That or get used to it." I wasn't exactly glaring, more like scowling. Only a bit though, I preferred to stay happy or unemotional. I also got over my embarrassment; I have no idea why I didn't feel as embarrassed as I thought I would. I mean, I just talked to Hibari like that – oh. I'm hungry.

I tend to be more daring and cranky when I'm hungry. Not exactly like when I'm tired; at those points I act how I act around myself - like I'm drunk, as I've mentioned before.

"I'm gonna go eat." I just pass by him and head to the kitchen.

=3==3==3=(a/n: time skip to the next day =o=)=3==3==3=

I sat at my desk with my head on my arms; a common position for me at school.

"Alright class, today we have a new student!"

Random muttering happens. 'Great.' I thought. I never really cared about events at school that got everyone trying to see better.

"You can come in now." The teacher looked towards the door. The whole class excluding me looked there as well.

I turned my head so I could at least be able to register the new face. It was your typical pretty girl: blonde hair, blue eyes, and a good height. She was actually taller than most other girls in the class. For some reason she was wearing leg warmers that covered the whole leg. They were baggy, so it was tight around the top part of it, then hung loosely.

"Please introduce yourself."

"Yes. I am Bani Subaru (last first). I come from America. Pleased to meet you." Then she bowed. Her voice sounded strained. 'Weird person.' I thought. I still had a look of disinterest while I turned my head to the window. I saw her walk towards me out of the corner of my eye.

"You, what's your name?" She asked. I turn to face her to make sure she's asking me since it would be pretty embarrassing if I said my name when she asked someone else. 'Whoopee' I thought sarcastically 'She's asking me.' I put all sarcastic comments at the back of my mind. 'Remember Kasumi, you are a nice, studious, quiet girl.' Ha. Not. Anyway.

"My name is Makuwa Kasumi. Pleased to meet you." I say with a smile.

"No it isn't.." what she said was barely audible, so I didn't register what she said until she said something else. "Meet me on the roof at lunch."

Hah? "S-sure." I say, disregarding my confused mind.

She had a look of determination on her face as she sat down somewhere behind me to my right. I couldn't look that was without looking like a nosy person, so I just settled for not knowing where she sat.

=3=3=3=3=3=3

Lunch came around, and I headed to the roof with Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto. Hibari would probably be there too, napping.

"Umm, Kasumi, who was that earlier?" Tsuna asked.

"Who was who?" I asked around my sandwich.

"Haha, the girl who asked you to meet her here at lunch."Yamamoto piped in.

I just looked at them with a confused face. "A girl asked me to meet her here at lunch?" I cocked my head to the side. I actually did that when I was confused, my friends pointed it out to me one time.

"Stupid woman, obviously the transfer student from America." Gokudera said. More like snarled.

My eyebrows went up."There was a transfer student?" I asked with shock in my voice.

"Y-yeah, she went up to your desk and asked you what your name was and then asked you to meet her here at lunch." Tsuna explained.

I vaguely remembered something like that happening. I was really sleepy this morning, so I don't remember much of what happened.

I was about to ask more to see if I could remember but then the roof door slammed open to reveal a panting blonde. "Hah...hah... I found you, Kasumi!"

I hit my palm with my fist."Oh yeah, the typical girl!" she just slumped a bit.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Privately."

"Oh. Sorry guys, I'll be back in a bit." I finish my sandwich. Then look back at them. "Hopefully not beat up." I added.

I followed her while we were going through hallways. "Umm, do you have any idea where we're going?" I ask her. I was still not used to the layout of the school, and she was new, so I highly doubted she did either.

She grunted. That's not very ladylike, if you ask me. But then again, I had no right to say what's ladylike and what isn't.

We stopped in front of the bathrooms. She peeked in, probably to see if anyone else was in there. It was probably safe, since she dragged me in after her. She pushed me in and then stood between me and the door.

"Gonzales Kasumi, tell me where I am." She demanded.

"You're in a bathroom." I answered. I was very helpful, if I do say so myself.

She just glared at me. "I mean why am I in that anime you used to watch all the time?"

Wait wait wait wait. Even if she knew this was an anime, why did she say "you used to watch all the time"? Did she have cameras all over my house or something? Even so, I had never seen her before. "So, uh, sorry if you feel forgotten, but who are you?" I ask. I was going through all the people I knew in my head. I even counted people I had only seen once. Not random people on the street though.

She sighed, and put a hand to her hair, slipping it off to reveal short messy black hair. Not like Hibari's, hers stuck up all over the place. Then she looked at me with a I-can't-believe-I-have-to-do-this look, which I had no idea why she had on. She bent down on one knee and put an arm over her chest, "His Highness and Fluffiness, McPuffy Houdini VII".

Her voice didn't fit her; it was way too deep.

Shock was all over my face. "YOU'RE A GUUY?!" I yelled. That name seemed familiar too. 'Come on me, where did you her that name...?' I asked myself in my mind, once again going through what I remembered. Suddenly my eyes shot open. "Houdini?" She – I mean, he – was at the sink now doing something to his eyes. I had remembered the name.

His Highness and Fluffiness McPuffy Houdini VII was the name me and my sisters had given to my bunny in my old world. Originally, I had given him the name Houdini, since Houdini, in my brain, linked to magic which linked to bunnies. Then one sister added McPuffy and the other the VII. We all thought he was really cute, so we were all petting him at once, which was when the 'His Highness' part came in. 'His Fluffiness' kinda just popped up as a joke. A question went into my slow mind. Actually, it was probably already there, but I hadn't noticed it until now.

"Wait, weren't you a bunny? And you had brown eyes." I asked. He turned to look at me with the brown eyes I knew before.

"Well, for your information, I wasn't born a rabbit." He explained. "I used to be a normal person like you and Kaede and Kameko, but then one day I woke up and looked like that, what did your mom call me one time? Ah, _Pedazo the algodon negro."_(a/n: spanish. It literally means piece of black cotton).

I started laughing at the memory. "I remember that. That was hilarious!" I was clutching my stomach. Then controlled myself. "I think that was because you peed on the stairs, which were carpeted. Which reminds me, why did you pee so much?" I asked him.

He turned red from embarrassment. " I was a rabbit marking my territory." he huffed.

I only laughed. Then stopped abruptly. Remembering other moments with the bunny. My face started turning into a red one. "D-dude! You saw me change!" I exclaimed. "And every time I held you, I would put you against..." my voice faded out in realization. "Perverted BEEPER!" at this I did a front kick, one that my old karate teacher said I was really good at.

"H-hey! I moved as much as I could to make you let go!" he yelled while attempting to dodge.

"That doesn't change anything!" I yelled, while continuing a series of different kicks. Sure, my arms were probably weaker than what was considered healthy, but my legs were my greatest weapon. I knew my arms were weak; that was why I practiced kicking in my room.

I remembered something else, I didn't stop kicking though. "Oh yeah, why is it that whenever you came to me you would start attempting to...reproduce with one of my limbs?"

"Animal instinct! Even more so since I was a rabbit!" he exclaimed. He was a pretty good dodger, I hadn't managed to hit him yet. Suddenly the bathroom door was opened.

"Herbivores, you're disrupting the peace-" he stopped. I hadn't stopped my series of kicking, but previous lagomorph(1) stopped dodging. Which meant that I had successfully managed to kick and hold him against the wall with my foot. My legs were probably at about 150 degrees, my left leg on the floor, right leg on his collar bone. Hibari stopped the process of getting out his tonfas when he saw that scene.

"Wao, so the herbivore isn't so weak after all." he smirked.

"My legs are stronger than my arms, duh. And in case you haven't noticed, the...thing at the end of my leg is male." I said. I simply turned my head to look at him. Now that I saw where my leg was, Houdini was actually taller than I expected him to be. Probably a little taller than Yamamoto. Which meant he was taller than Hibari. Meh, Hibari can beat people who are way taller than him, so he probably doesn't care.

Hibari studied the form that was being held in place by my leg. Then I realized something. Two things actually.

"Annoying skirt.." I removed my leg from Houdini's collar bone, glared at him, daring him to move, and proceeded to point something out. "Yohohoho, Houdini, you're wearing a skirt." I pointed to the skirt he was wearing while saying that. Point and laugh, point and laugh. He was only a bunny for about 2 years, since that was how long we had him, so that meant that he at least had some manly pride left.

"Tch, whatever." ha sucker, I didn't miss that flustered face.

"For violation of the dress code you will be bitten to death." Hibari lifted his tonfas.

"Ahh, wait wait wait." Houdini waved his arms in front of him. "I honestly woke up like this! I have no clue why or how, I just did!"

"Woke up? I just fell directly in." I half asked half wondered, even though it was aimed at Houdini.

He looked away, "I was napping in my cage when I hit something and found out I was here instead."

"Hoh~ I myself would call your cage a mansion; Kaede built that for you, you know? And it had FOUR BEEPING FLOORS." I emphasized the last three words quite clearly. I also glared at him for good measure.

"That doesn't save the fact it had bars." He said.

"Herbivores be quiet before I bite you both to death.." Oh yeah, I had forgotten about Hibari. Ahh~ I'm getting tired of this.

"Hibari, do you have extra uniforms for guys that this guy can borrow? He can just wear the wig until we get to the reception room." I asked Hibari and basically told Houdini.

"Can you call me Stefan instead? I'm pretty sure if you call me Houdini in public people might think I'm somehow related to him." Houdini – wait. Stefan said.

"Stefan's kind of random, but sure. I don't want to get unnecessary attention." I agreed.

After that we just followed Hibari silently to the Reception Room.

'Who would've thought that my random theory I thought up in the shower one day was actually true?' I thought to myself.

~o~o~o~o~o~

So there ya have it. I'm tired now, and that's probably the last chapter I'm gonna put up this weekend. I'll update on Friday/Saturday for sure though.

Do people get annoyed when I update quickly? I was just wondering, since a lot of people seem to have this on story alert, so they got emails saying I updated = =

anyway, I have gotten 20 reviews! =D congrats to **MusicOfMadness** for being the 20th reviewer! Hea, have a cookie *hands cookie*

I'll hand out cookies to reviewers who are a multiple of 10, since ten is an easy number to multiply =3

To other reviewers, many thanks! =D you help to make this fic continue!

Again, I apologize beforehand if anyone's OOC.

If you want something to happen, then you're welcome to tell me! Either via review or PM =)

also, do you remember that (technically) the day before yesterday I put I had about 700 hits and 270 something visitors? Well, now I have 1043 hits and 381 visitors. To those who don't know, hits is basically how many chapters were read however many times, visitors is, well, visitors. Same person only counts once every 24 hours.

(1)did you know that bunnies aren't rodents, they're lagomorphs? I saw it in the magazine that came with my bunny when we first got him.

Constructive criticism is helpful.

Review please~!


	13. Chapter 13

Okay so uh,

it's friday! Which means update time! =D

okay so in case the last chapter was confusing, it was something like:

stefan (houdini) was kasumi's pet bunny in the old world.

However.

He said that one day he woke up as a bunny ; he was turned into a bunny and then bought at a pet store by kasumi. But when he was transported to this world, he turned back to normal. He was only a bunny for two years. Also, when he turned back into a human, he already had the changes that would have happened to him if he had grown normally, so it's not like he's twenty or something because of the magical bunny aging.

Another thing, if you haven't realized or if you're still confused, kasumi's sisters are kaede and kameko. Kameko is 4 years older than kasumi, and kaede is 9 years older than kasumi.

Hopefully that cleared things up. I'm not really feeling the oomph right now, but I hope that as I keep writing inspiration will strike randomly. ^ ^'

okay then.. action!

~o~o~o~o~o~

While we we were making our way to the reception room, I decided I should probably catch up with my bunny and ask him what he had been thinking during the time he was acknowledged as the family pet.

Let the interview begin!

"Stefan, I'm gonna ask you a bunch of questions 'cause I feel like it and I always wondered a bunch f stuff." I tell him.

"Okay, you're going to ask the questions and bother me about them even if I say no, so go ahead." he answered.

"Okay. First question! What did you think when we first got you?"

"Uhh, well. At first I was kinda worried what would happen to me since some people buy pets for the thing of it and they don't bother caring about them."

"You know, the reason we got you was 'cause-"

"If you got the cage and me specifically I was free."

I pouted. "Besides that. ANYway, the reason we got you was because you looked like you were begging to go with us, putting your paws on the cage in our direction, and staying still when Kaede was holding you. All that stuff. "

"Well back then I was a bit desperate. And I still remember that throughout the two years I was with you you and your sisters kept going on about how I thought that was the best choice I had made in my life."

"Well, it's true; you were pet every single time any of us saw you – sans my dad obviously – and you were allowed to go anywhere in the house so long as the door was open."

"You kicked me out every time I came in your room."

"W-well, that was just because you would only come in my room to attempt to make bunnies with my arms!"

"I-I had no control over that!"

"Herbivores if you say one more thing I will bite you to death." Hibari made his presence known.

That shut us up. We both had seen the anime, since sometimes Stefan would come downstairs and jump into the chair and into my lap and we would watch together. Even though sometime he would get a little twitchy.

Oh god, that's another embarrassing thing that happened. If I replaced the bunny I had known with him in every scene we had together in my memory, this would be very awkward.

And it is. At least for me anyway. I mean, Stefan didn't seem that fazed by that fact anymore.

When we actually got to the reception room, Hibari just made a beeline for the closet and pulled out a boy's uniform. It was pretty big, since, you know, Stefan looks to be about 20 centimeters taller than me. Not very nice when I used to 10 times taller than him and weighed approximately 45 times more than him too. Yeah, I weighed him in a game once even though in it he was classified as a cat. Either way, he had been 16 cm tall and weighed a little more than a kilogram.

"You can change in the bathroom, then leave." Hibari said. Was it just me or he seemed a little grumpier than normal? Well yeah, he's not exactly happy most of the time but he isn't usually this grumpy.

Stefan just took the clothes handed to him and headed to the bathroom in the room.

"Herbivore. Who is that?" Hibari asked.

"Oh yeah, you just walked in on me kicking and holding him on the wall." I said, more to myself than him. "Well he used to be my pet bunny in the real world."

"Hn." he looked like he wanted to ask something. But what would Hibari want to know about Stefan? Ooh, maybe he's jelly that Stefan is taller than him.

"He used to be a dwarf bunny. You know... really, uh, short." I end awkwardly. Probably because as soon as I said "dwarf bunny" Hibari gave me a look that could probably be translated to "and I needed to know that because..?"

I sat there awkwardly wondering what I should say. I had these problems many times. I would always want to say something when I'm with someone, but I never got the courage to say it. I suppose since I'm the slightest bit shy still with people other than...well, me.

I was just playing with my hands when I heard the bathroom door open and seeing Stefan come out.

"You are a life saver" I mouthed. No, people seriously have no clue how awkward I feel when it's really quiet.

I got up quickly from where I was sitting. "So we'll just go now. Thanks and bye Hibari!" I say quickly while taking Stefan's wrist and leaving just as fast.

"Herbivore you still need to clear up a misunderstanding with the school." Hibari said right before I reached the door. I slumped a bit in defeat, since now I'll just have to stand there awkwardly. I swear awkward is a word made for me.

"Oh yeah, I was kinda a girl when I was introduced." he said, somewhat monotonously.

I guess Stefan being there made me forget a bit about the awkwardness I experienced a little while ago. "You could say she was your cousin and she came here since she ran away and then she had been fetched and you came here..? I don't know, something like that." I huffed at the end. At least I tried.

"Well, it's a start." Stefan said. I think he rolled his eyes at me. Oh no he didn't!

"Just because you're taller don't forget that I was the dominating one at one point." I said, jabbing a finger at his chest.

"I'm pretty sure anyone who's way taller than you would be the dominating one." he said.

"I'm still stronger."

"Oh yeah?"

"Wanna bet?"

"Come at me bro." he said. I took the invitation, getting into a stance and was shifted my weight so I could lift my right leg easily.

Of course Hibari would get in the way and make me stop the attack immediately. Thing is, I was off balance from shifting my weight.

Which means I fell.

On top of Hibari, who, in the domino effect, fell on top of Stefan. At least he would have, if he hadn't been able to see it coming and therefore used his height as an advantage and simply stepped back. Which left me on top of Hibari.

"We have a thing with this, don't we?" I say sarcastically while looking at Hibari, who, by the way, makes a pretty good pillow.

He just grunted and I rolled off him. "Help me up." I tell Stefan while lifting up my arms towards him.

"No." he smirked.

My eye twitched. I get up myself and then glare at him. "Just because you're taller, doesn't mean you are necessarily stronger. Hibari can beat you. I probably can too. Don't get cocky." my voice turned cold when I said that. I absolutely hated it when people immediately thought that just because something about them changed, they became that much better. I started to leave when I felt his hands grab my wrists and make me face him.

"But I'm actually physically stronger than you now." he sneered.

'Curse the way humans were made' I thought. Sadly, he had a point. Girls are physically weaker than boys in their teens. Unless they did some sort of weight lifting stuff, but that's not exactly on even ground to compare on, so yeah. Girls are physically weaker than boys. I have to face it.

Sucker. Not.

I knee him wherever my knee reached. Which I believe was his stomach. 'Curse it I aimed too high.' I thought. But it still had the same effect. He stumbled back, and from the fact it also looked like he had been hit on his jaw, and Hibari had his tonfas out, the thought 'Yay! Combo attack!' filled my mind.

I headed over to Stefan, making the letters with my finger as I said them. "La – Hu. Sa- Har." L-O-S-E-R. (1) Then proceeded to be more of my braggy self. "Muahahahaha! You shall never beat me! Nevah! Yahahahahaha."

"I figured you would eventually do that." He sighed. "Anytime you managed to get away from me before you would do the same thing."

"That was usually because you kept following me and I wanted to be alone. But noo, the bunny can run pretty quickly." I retorted. It was true; every single time I hung out with him, just outside my room or something, and then decided I wanted to go to my room, he would always manage to sneak in. so whenever I pet him and got him all settled and cozy, I would usually run as fast as I could back into my room. Then brag about my victory. "But why'd you act in such a – pardon my wording, I can't think of any other way to describe it – douche-y way?" I asked.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I wanted to see if I could, you know, be more in-control."

"Too bad. I already settled who's the mightier one."

He sighed yet again. He was sighing an awful lot man. "Does this mean our food chain goes Hibari – you – me?"

I thought for a bit. Then nodded. "Yeah, that seems pretty accurate."

~o~o~o~o~o~

Ok-ay~ so uh, I started the top author note and a bit around 5, but now it's about 1:13... yeah, I was interrupted and then I had to stop writing, and then I napped, then woke up to throw up, then napped again, then talked with my sisters for a while, and then I came back. That was pretty much how my day went.

Now about the chapter; it's not my exactly my favourite one... but I can live with it. As I was writing Stefan-Houdini, I started to think I was killing his character, so I made the end like that. Just saying, Kasumi looks at Stefan like a little brother, even when she was in the real world. Mainly because she was the one who was with him the most, and thus since he's a person, he's the one who knows most about her next to herself. I don't know if I'm making sense here, but I'll try to be clearer; kasumi figured 'hey, houdini's a bunny, he doesn't care if I act like myself' therefore stefan ended up seeing how she really acted and they might as well be the equivalent of childhood-friends – sibling relationship.

My worries about this chapter: do people like stefan? And hibari doesn't say much )= sad face. Umm, did people want more stuff to happen? I did, but I still don't feel very comfortable writing stuff like that yet. It will be there eventually... I have a scene in mind. (3 actually) but anywho.

If I get bored during the week ill update again.

(1)Ace Ventura anyone?

Review please~


	14. Chapter 14

Ciaossu~!

So yea I know I'm a tad bit late, but I have absolutely no idea what to do for this O^O

so, as of right now, I don't know what should happen in this chapter.

Like before I would have at least one thing I wanted to happen, but right now, I really don't.

But continuing on to other questions.. I uh, kind of drew some scenes that happened in this fanfic, but I don't know if people want me to make an account on DA (DeviantArt), pretty-fie them, then put a link on my profile, OR just let me leave it up to your own imagination (=

[do I have anything else to say/ask...?]oh, uh

**xxmrtaxibelhyunxxx** (do you know how hard that is to remember?) I'll try to see if I can put Hibird in here somewhere =D on a side note, I like memes too! =D

and fluff shall be found spread nicely along the whoooole thing, so I'll see if I can have a fluffy moment somewhere in this chapter, if I can't make it work, I'll make sure to make a chapter specially for a fluffy moment *determination*

Okaay, let's do this

~o~o~o~o~o~

Can you imagine the look on my classmates' faces when Stefan introduced himself again?

"Introduce yourself" the teacher said, I think he was trying to seem more commanding, but that was pretty hard considering the height difference.

"I'm Rin Stefan (last first). Pleased to meet you." Stefan said. Yet again, comments and questions ensued.

"Where are you from?"

"Woah! Exactly how tall are you?"

From the girls' whispering near the back I could tell they had their eyes on him. That kind of irked me for some reason. Well, I was a bit protective of Stefan, even if he was 20 centimeters taller than me. Well, my at-school facade had to be on since, well, I'm at school, so I couldn't tell the girls anything. Something else was bothering me though. Oh.

Yeah, it seems "Bani Subaru" was completely forgotten. Wonder why. Well, she was barely at school for a full day, so it makes sense that people wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

Well, not that big of a deal.

"Hey, Makuwa-san, do you know what happened to Bani-chan?" Some random girl asked me, with two other girls behind her. I wonder why she didn't put the -chan instead, but I guess it's because I keep my face emotionless at school – unless I am with my friends of course, and they make me laugh rather loudly – so, she might think I'm not very friendly. Fine with me though.

"Why are you asking me?" I respond. I look at her with an uninterested look, which consisted of emotionless eyes, and half-raised eyebrows.

"U-umm, well, she asked you to meet her at the roof at lunch, so w-we thought that you guys knew each other." She stuttered. You know, girls at my old world were never this shy, so they never stuttered. Well, back there everyone is more outgoing and curious, so they really don't mind asking you questions.

"What if she just didn't like how I look or something and called me up to challenge me?" I ask them. I sigh."Either way, no, I don't know what happened to Bani-san."

"O-oh, uh, thanks anyway." She said, stuttering a little less than before. I just nod as a way to dismiss her.

I stayed bored like that for pretty much the whole day. I also didn't spend as much time as I thought I would have liked to, mainly since he was always crowded by a bunch of people, boys and girls alike. Never thought the bunny would be a popular person. Anyway, like Hibari, I hated crowds,for me, more than 3 people around me is a crowd, so I stayed away from Stefan and his mob of followers for the whole day.

=3=3=3=3=3

"The world is boooring." I pouted. I was on my bed in my preferred pj's, just rolling around on it. Well, I started on the bed, then fell on the floor, and continued my rolling from there. Amazingly I didn't get any homework, so I didn't have to worry about that, and I haven't seen a single gaming system anywhere. Or a computer. Which meant I had absolutely nothing to do. I didn't know if Hibari was home or patrolling either.

Basically all I could do was talk to myself.

And talk to myself I shall.

"The world is boring. I mean, I don't want to go and wreak havoc or anything, but still~ Universe, you need to do something about this. Or give me something to do. Make me find something entertaining. I don't want to go outside, so that's no. Gahh, if I was at home I'd be playing with Houdini or playing videogames, or researching. Talking about bunny, where is he staying? Did he go to Tsuna's house? He doesn't know as much as I do about this world, so it's not like he knows where he should go...wait, does that mean that..." I paused for a moment. "Nahh, he should at least remember where Tsuna's house is, so he can go to them and ask if they know where he could stay. Well, I have no clue where Gokudera lives, and even then, I don't think he'd be too thrilled to have bunny stay with him. Maybe Yamamoto. Definitely not Mukuro, highly doubt Hibari will let anyone else stay, and I don't think he should stay with Ryohei. Reborn said they ran out of beds, so he can't stay at Tsuna's. Which means that his only choice is Yamamoto, or if Gokudera's feeling nice." Great, all that thinking out loud made me thirsty.

I got off the floor in my room – I hadn't moved since I finished rolling on it – and made my way to the kitchen.

Only to find a Hibari calmly sipping tea while reading a book.

First my mind went "why is he home?" but then the thought "Yay, someone to annoy" followed.

I proceeded to get a glass of water, since that was the reason I came here. I then went on to sit directly in front of Hibari. I had to be on the floor though since he was somewhat half-lying on the couch.

"What do you want herbivore." he didn't look away from his book.

"I'm bored. Do you have anything I can entertain myself with?" I ask.

"No. Go do something with your herbivorous friends." he still didn't look away from his book.

"Well, for your information, I don't have friends I have made on my own. Except for Stefan, but even then the only reason we know each other is because he acted all cute at the store." I said.

"Hn."

"Sooo... do you have anything I can amuse myself with? Ooh, what're you reading?" the question had popped up right then since I had barely registered that he was reading a book with a cover on it, so you couldn't see the title.

"Go away herbivore." He flipped the page.

"Don't wanna." He sighed, changed his bookmark, closed the book and looked at me. I grinned. "Hurray you're paying attention to me! Now let's do something togethaa!" I exclaimed happily.

"I will go to my room." he got up and started walking towards the hallway.

"Oh no you won't." I pounced on him. Well, more like grabbed his legs; I was sitting on the floor when he got up so it was more like I grabbed on to his legs. Well, he fell down since I threw off his balance, so I was still successful in achieving my objective.

"Herbivore get off. Now." he growled.

"Not until you promise to play with me."

"..."

I wondered why he didn't respond. Then I turned a slight shade of red.

"N-not that way! Jesus! You know what I mean!"

He sighed."Exactly what do you want to "play" herbivore?"

My eyes lit up 'Yes! This means he's considering it!' "Welllll..." I began. "We can play many things! Games like hide-and-seek or tag oh no but wait I don't like running then maybe you have some sort of board game but not something like monopoly that takes waay too long so maybe chess but then you'd beat me and either way that's no fun so we could actually play lion and zebra but then that's too scary considering you'd be an even scarier lion than my sister so we could actually make a fort out of couch pillows and play war or maybe you have some action figures cause I really like to play with those or we could actually jump on couches and beds or OOOH we can go mattress surfing wait do you have a large set of stairs I can't remember or actually we can just make brownies in a cup those taste reallllllyyy good or if you feel like-" I was abruptly stopped by being flipped and having a weight on my stomach.

"Herbivore be quiet." I was lying on the floor on my back and he was more or less sitting on my stomach, but his legs were both on one side. Don't ask me how he managed to flip our positions when I was hugging his legs on the floor. Guess he was thinking of how to do that while I was wondering what we should do.

"So what do you wanna do?" I ask with a big smile on my face.

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. Then he turns to look at me.

I stare back.

He got up. "What do you want to do?"

"Wellll-"

"Only one thing." he cut me off.

I pouted while I was thinking."Ooh, let's make brownies in a cup!"

"I don't like sweets."

"...if I think about it, I don't like sweets as much as people think I do, even though I like chocolate... then how about mattress surfing?"

"I will **not** mattress-surf."

"Party pooper. Fine then, let's build a fort." I got up too and headed over to the couches. "You can use whatever cushions or pillows you can find, make your own. Then we'll start the war!" I exclaim while starting to gather cushions.

"Hoh~ a war."

~o~o~o~o~o~

so uh first:

I'm SO SORRY THAT IT'S LATE! TAT I started this on friday but then I got writers block x_x most horrible feeling ever. I didn't make it any longer because to be honest, I don't know how I would continue. However, I shall promise that I will try to make a couple of extra chapter later...as soon as my writers block goes away. Then I can go like mad. Maybe I should just draw, that usually gets me inspired.. o well. I don't know but I think I have been forgetting to put a certain little important detail:

disclaimer: I don't own khr, just kasumi and stefan~~

okayy. Review please, they might also help to cure my writer's blcok x x


	15. Chapter 15

Ciaossu~!

This time I wrote the story first and then I'm putting in the author notes after! ^o^ it seems weird though... o well, I had quite a bit of trouble writing this chapter, you'll see why. And honestly, I had made a rough draft of it during religion class, but I left it in my binder in my locker so I had to see what I could remember... o well.

Onwards~

~o~o~o~o~o~

I was lying on my bed since it was nighttime and, well, I was supposed to go to sleep. I still had the adrenaline rush from before though.

(Flashback [but it's written like it would normally be] )

"Okay! Since you and I have our forts already built, we can now commence the war. So long as you don't kill the other party, everything goes... except attacks including water since, uh, I don't think you want to wet the cushions or the floor. Also -" I was going through the rules when I was interrupted.

Hibari had decided to skip the rules and attack as soon as possible.

"Frontal assault! Take refuge!" I yelled to myself since the front part of my fort was now gone. My fort had a lot more cushions and time put into it. Hibari basically just made a little square. Cube, technically, but it only used five cushions. I don't even know if he could fit into it, but then again, knowing Hibari he probably didn't have the slightest intent of taking cover.

I went to the back of my fort which was the place I kept my ammo, which mainly consisted of throw pillows.

Grabbing as many as I could with only my hands, I left by the emergency exit I had made in case he attacked from the front.

Good thing I did that, since as soon as I was out of the fort Hibari had finished taking it down completely. So I made a run for it; I could have attempted to hide, but with my hiding skills, he would've found me in five seconds flat.

Hibari noticed when I started running – it would be pretty hard not to – and went after me.

'Where am I supposed to run to?' I exclaimed in my head. 'I could go upstairs but I would definitely be caught since I'm already getting tired. But anywhere else would be outside or a dead end from here!' Okay then, let's see if I can push myself to go up some stairs.

I started going up the stairs when I heard Hibari behind me. Well that certainly got my heart going. No, it wasn't 'oh em gee, he's following me! *giggle*' it was more like 'HOLY MOTHER OF POTATOES Hibari's right behind me' sort of thing. I guess that's another thing that scares me a lot – being chased by someone physically bigger than me. I word it like that because when my bunny would chase me I wouldn't be scared. On the other hand, if Kameko started chasing me, I would scream and try to get as far away from her as possible. But back to the current problem.

I was running as fast as I could up the stairs, when I remembered I had brought my ammo.

So as soon as I reached the landing I promptly threw one at his face. Then I ran into the second floor hallway and into one of the rooms.

I went in and crouched behind the door. Yeah, I know, not the greatest spot ever, but when you're extremely tired and scared at the same time, you don't tend to think where would be the best hiding place ever. You would if the person was still on the first floor or something; Hibari was halfway up the stairs. At least, until I threw that pillow at his face, though I don't think it affected him so much, taking into account my arm strength – practically none at all – and Hibari's reflexes. So it just distracted him for about three seconds. Five at most.

I took in the biggest breath I could without making a sound, and proceeded to hold my breath. My record's one minute and a half; the only reason I can hold it for that long is because me and my sisters would have a contest of who could hold her breath the longest, and I always lost first. So I practiced.

I could hear his steps right outside the room. I went into the second room on the right, so he would come to this room soon enough. I swear my body is not made for these kinds of things; my heart was beating like mad from the adrenaline rush. I could hear his steps come closer to the door I was right next to. I closed my eyes since I didn't want to see him come into the room or I might give myself away via a harp intake of breath or something.

I heard the door open, and then it closed a couple of seconds later. I felt relieved, at the same time wondering how he did not think to look behind the door, and opened my eyes.

"HOLY-" I really shouldn't have opened my eyes. Why didn't I think of that? Hibari opened the door, saw me, and silently crouched in front of me so that his face would only be centimeters away from mine. Since I didn't hear him, I had the bright idea of opening my eyes to find the prefect staring at me with a devilish smirk.

"Found you, herbivore." and then proceeded to put a tonfa on my throat to hold me in place.

I just exhaled after I got through the shock of having someone's face so close to mine. I leaned my head back "Remind me to never play this again with you or I might have a heart attack." I also hated having other people's faces so close to mine, that's why when I woke up to find Reborn staring at me I almost died. "Also, next time you try to catch me, don't make me have to run so much." I added. I still had the throw pillows in my hands, which made me wonder why didn't I throw them at him? Geezus me, you need to realize that you have something in your hand sometimes.

"Herbivore, look at me."

I pout."I was about to, but now that you said that, I won't." I look to my right side instead. I could see him out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't directly look at him.

"Herbivore."

"Now I would highly appreciate it if you removed your tonfa from my neck."

He just pressed it harder.

I turned to look at him."I said get it off not to press harder!" I started to lift my hand in order to get ready to throw a pillow at him, but I was stopped. I noticed his left hand was holding my wrist down. 'No matter, I still have my other hand." I reassured myself. I started shifting my left hand to fix the pillow it was holding to a more comfortable position in order to throw it. He just put the tonfa down and proceeded to hold that wrist.

"Uh, Hibari, why are you–mmpf!"

His lips were on mine. I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt it would be awkward otherwise.

I felt him move my wrists so that he only used one hand to hold both. Then I felt his thumb on my chin and therefore opening my mouth.

'_Oh God no_'

I felt powerless, and I think he knew that, because he took his time by biting my lower lip rather gently. Well, gentler than I would've thought Hibari to be.

Not long after though, my mouth was invaded by a warm muscle. My breath hitched at said intrusion.

I could feel it move around my mouth, seemingly mapping out all of it. Without thinking – not like that's rare for me – I used my own tongue to try and prevent him from exploring further.

But I have the slightest feeling he thought of it as encouragement, since he immediately pushed back.

And so began our battle for territory.

We basically kept fighting like that, me trying to push him out, him trying to force himself in.

He won.

We separated for air, only for him to return shortly after. Yeah, by now, my face probably resembled a tomato, but as long as he didn't take note of it, I didn't care.

His tongue went against the roof of my mouth. "Ngh.." A noise a bit too high-pitched for my liking exited my mouth.

Great. I just whimpered.

I would have wanted to get away, but at some point he managed to put one arm around my waist and a hand behind my head, which prevented me from getting anywhere. We had moved a bit from the wall, but not that much. I mean, we're still sitting.

And then the doorbell rang.

We both jolted and quickly separated our mouths from each other. I took this time to see how we ended up.

Well, for starters, my hair won't be fixed that easily. Second, I ended up sitting between Hibari's legs. Don't ask me how. His face was slightly red too and he was panting a bit. Nothing compared to me though; I felt as if my face was on fire, and my lungs seemed too small. I looked at Hibari's face again, and he seemed a bit pissed. He looked at me first, then got up silently and left the room.

(End of Flashback[a/n: yeah I know, you probably forgot this was a flashback didn't you])

I kept staring at my ceiling as I finished recalling the event from earlier today. My heart was barely starting to calm down.

"Annoying guys and their hormones..." I mumbled before I drifted off to sleep.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Well... that was awkward... it's my first time writing something like that tell me how I did... o/o I find it a bit embarrassing, but eh, since only one person out there knows for sure who I am, then it's fine~ that direction of thought didn't prevent me from having trouble writing this though = =. I knew what I wanted to happen, but I had trouble managing to describe it without using a gazillion words in one sentence. So yeah, I had issues =/ o well...NOO I just realized I haven't put Hibird in T.T and I'm being honest here, I literally just gasped "Hibird!" I need to put him in somewhere, but he doesn't fit in this chapter T T... I just realized this is a tad bit long so uh, I'll just go

Review please! Tell me how I did! Also, no ne said anything if they wanted me to make pretty pictures ~~...though I rally don't know whether my drawing are good or not... personally, I think I've definitely improved, and they look pretty good – my only conditions are that I do it while lying down on my stomach while listening to random music in my room.

Anyway, the review please probably got lost in that paragraph so I shall put it again

Review please!


	16. Chapter 16

Okay first things first, no, I didn't die.

If you don't care and you seriously need to read the next chapter feel free to skip my reason.

Second, to be honest, I hardly lie, so what I say is not an excuse nor will I make it seem any more problematic because honestly, it isn't.

Actually, I was gonna make this an early update, seeing how I had started the Wednesday of the week that I was supposed to update. And I had actually written almost enough for a chapter, but I didn't like it. Well I did, but I had written myself into a corner, so I had to change it. I changed it, like, a week ago though. Before that I was realizing that my grades were dropping so I had to go and try a bit to raise up my marks so I could slack off a bit again. Howevaa, it's a lot harder to tell yourself to try when youre in the habit of not trying. I had also kinda sorta been late to my homeroom lately (at that time) and my teacher was all "I called your parents" so I had to attempt that a little harder too.

Okay bleh im horrible at explaining. Basically, first I had writers block, and my marks were dropping (mid-terms said my average went to 79 O.o) and I had turned into a bad student. I also had found an awesome fic that ive been reading since then. Anyone heard of Flames and Family  by madashes2ashes? It's. So. Cool. The plot is awesome, there's a couple of certain scenes (if you know what I mean) and yaoi but no biggie. Its also for reborn, and long to the EXTREME. To be honest my main motivation for getting to school earlier was so I could read.

Anywho. Sorry to crush [some of] your hopes but Kasumi's main reaction to last chapter's events are not here. Why?

Because she never gives anything a second thought until something reminds her of said event. It might happen next chapter. Who knows. Ill try.

AND GUESS WHAT. I FINALLY MANAGED TO PUT HIBIRD IN THIS CHAPTER. O EM GEE.

Yea okay his name isn't said directly but it's implieeed. =3= hes still there.

Ooh ooh and I think I came up with a plot…think. Which means it's not going to be that for sure.

Putting that aside~ you know how in the last chapter the ending a/n was like "only one person out there knows who I really am" that was possible coz I only told one of my friends… but then SHE told my other friend, and now she knows about it too =3= now it's gonna be more awkward … Shi-chan shame on you! *glare* but might as well acknowledge the new audience -.- Ossu Teresa! -w- no I'm not mad at you, only Shi-chan.

But I'm gonna ignore the fact that both of you are reading this when I write, therefore don't mind my inner fangirl coming out -w-

On another note, CONGRATS to **xxmrtaxibelhyunxxx** for being the 30th reviewer! =D (even if your reviews appear twice for some reason, I'll still count you as 30th) heaa have a cookie *gives cookie*

Maybe next time I'll start giving out ice cream…

Okay, let's do this… oh yeah, I don't know if the spacing matters coz the new word is being mean and leaves ridiculously big spaces between paragraphs, so if it looks funny then I'll see if I can fix it after…too lazy to figure it out right now…

~o~o~o~o~o~

For some reason I woke up feeling… not tired. For once. I reach over for my glasses and put them on.

…

Why am I up at six in the morning? Normally I wake up at 7:30, I sleep for 10 or so minutes more, and then I hurry to get to school on time. Ah well, since I have time I might as well have a good breakfast.

I head to the kitchen to look for something that could be classified as breakfast. I actually have something like… morals when it comes to meals. There are things that should only be eaten as breakfast, and things that shouldn't be eaten for breakfast. Same with lunch and dinner. For example, chicken is not breakfast. It should only be consumed as lunch or dinner. Cereal is mainly breakfast, and it's fine to have it as a snack. Things like that; stuff that's breakfast can usually also be lunch or dinner, but stuff that is lunch or dinner cannot be breakfast or snack.

Following through my logic, I tried to look for cereal first. I could see something out of the corner of my eye. I was about to shrug it off, but then I realized that the only time I make notice of something is if it's different. I turn to look at the object.

To see a half-dead Stefan on a couch.

"Holy-!" I take in the sight. There's Stefan, looking like he was bitten to death after running 5 kilometres. "Stefan? Why are you dying on the couch? Never mind that why are you in the house in the first place?" my initial shock had gone away, leaving my calmer self behind.

He opened one eye and looked at me as if he was trying to register who was speaking. He seemed to link two and two together – in this case, I was the one who asked him such a question – and closed his eyes. " Don't you remember?" he asked.

"..Yeah, I remember everything, that's why I'm asking. I totally see the point in that."

He pouted. " Geez, just making sure. Anyway, yesterday, I was gonna ask you were you lived at school, but I was being mobbed by people and I could never have a moment alone to ask you. "

"Yeah, I avoided you on purpose because of that mob. Hibari's not the only one who hates crowds."

"Ahem. Anyway, I also tried looking for you after school but I couldn't find you. So then I decided to see if I could remember where the different characters here lived, since you were bound to stay with one of them 'cause you can't stay alive for more than 2 days alone. But you didn't tell me exactly who you were staying with so I had to try and remember all of them. I only managed to remember what Tsuna's house looked like. Not even where it was. So I basically wandered the streets until, hurray! I had found his house. "

"Are you sure people didn't mistake you for a homeless man? You know, wandering the streets and all? "

"You're not being very nice. Anyway, I knocked on his door and the main character I-forgot-his-name answered. I then asked if he knew where you were staying and he said something along the lines of "Eh?" and then the baby, I think his name was Reborn-"

"Yeah, gee, I think I can remember his name being somewhere in the title..?" sorry, couldn't help it.

"You're so meeaan. And stop interrupting my telling you of my rather wonderful experience. So, Reborn said you were staying at Hibari's house and I was like really and he was like yea and Tsuna was like hiee Reborn you said you got her an apartment and I was like psht she wouldn't be able to survive for two days without someone else in the house and Reborn was like-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your rather wonderful experience, but, dude, you're worse than a teenage girl. And I mean waay worse, as in, you say three like for every normal girls' single like. That, and if you don't wrap up your story soon I will resort to cannibalism and eat you instead of cereal that I might not even find." Not kidding, I am seriously hungry. I think I missed dinner last night. I prevented myself from thinking further.

"Well you talked like that for a straight MONTH it was driving me insane listening to you talk like that and I wound up picking up the habit. Thanks. And, uh, to finish up quickly, I kind of got directions to this house from Reborn and when I knocked Hibari looked like I had just torn down his school or something 'cause man, he looked pissed. After that I got the message and tried to run away but he was also really fast, so I didn't get that far and he beat me half to death – I have no clue why not completely - and left me right outside this property. Then you came out and told me to get in and that I could just take a couch or something since it was about to rain. You looked like you had entered, what did you call it? Zombie-mode? Well yeah that, when you let me in. I just let myself be on the couch and I was out in 5 seconds. Then I woke up to you coming here and I started my explanation." He concluded.

"… I thought you would know, when you explain stuff to me, you should stop after every second sentence to let it sink in, otherwise I will short-circuit and reboot, therefore not remembering anything you have said." All I remembered from his explanation was how he was looking for me and Hibari being pissed off. Oh well.

"Hibari beat me up. Did you understand?" Stefan asked.

"Why yes, yes I did." I found cereal. No idea what kind it was, but it was in a box that looked like a cereal box, and it sounded like a cereal box. It might even say cereal box, only I can't read Japanese so I have no clue what it says. Which makes me wonder how in the heavens I have managed to communicate so far.

"…umm, I know that you always yelled at your family whenever they told you to hurry up for school because you were going to be late, and honestly I don't want to get yelled at but… you're going to be late." I froze mid-motion of taking the milk from the fridge and looked at my watch.

7:57.

I was opening and closing my mouth with no words coming out for about five seconds. "Bu-but it was just six a.m.!" What is this sorcery? It was just six a.m., like five minutes ago! "Houdiniiii! Just how long did your explanation take?"

"Not that long, maybe you changed the time at some point?"

"When, in my sleep? There's no need to change a clock once it's set unless it's plugged in and a blackout happened, or daylight saving time, which, if I remember correctly, doesn't happen this year in Japan. "

"Then what if-"

"Gahh quit wasting time I don't think Hibari will stop and consider whether or not to bite me to death if I get to school any later than this!"

"Yeah but what if he-"

"I'm off!" I yell into the house and started walking. I don't care how late I am, I am not running unless my life is in danger.

Wait, it kind of is.

Oh, whatever. It will hurt, but only for a while. At least, if he doesn't give me a lot of bruises. Even those would hurt only if I pressed on them. I also highly doubt he would break something just for being late. It was my first time being late too…in this school at least. Usually when I got to school late once I ended up being late until the teacher told me to try and be there on time.

Hmm…

Nah, I don't want to run. Besides, I won't be late by an hour or something. Just a couple of minutes.

Even though those were my thoughts, they didn't stop me from chanting.

"Please don't bite me to death. Please don't bite me to death. Please don't bite me to death." I kept repeating with my eyes closed for the most part. Well, I had to open my eyes now and then to make sure I wasn't going to get run over by walking onto the road or bump into a pole. Almost crashed once. Not nice to have random people looking at you funny.

When the school gate was in my sight, I was happy to find that at least I wasn't the only person that was late. 'Yay Tsuna!' went through my mind. Then another thought went through my head.

Tsuna plus Gokudera plus Yamamoto, late = Distraction…!

Yes! This means that I might actually be able to get away with being late if Hibari doesn't notice! Obviously I wouldn't do the silly cartoon tip-toeing characters do; that just makes you stand out from the overly sized motions. I just have to act normal and hope that Tsuna and the rest hold up a bit more.

Okay, I can do this. No eye-contact or large movements. Act like there's nothing wrong with being one minute late. Well, honestly there really shouldn't be a problem, but Hibari is, well, Hibari.

Here goes.

I started walking towards the gates at what you could call a normal pace. I kept my head down and tried to act like your run-of-the-mill shy person.

Come on, just a bit more and I'll have made it to the front doors of the school—

"You are late."

I flinched. "Well, fancy seeing you here Hibari~!" I said with my best attempt at a normal smile.

"You were trying to avoid the punishment of being late."

"Pshht, Naah."

"Detention."

I blinked. "Wait, aren't you going to bite me to death?"

"I want to see if the herbivore has the slightest chance of being a carnivore."

"No." I answered immediately. "I don't have the slightest chance. None at all. I'm as, uh, herbivorous as you can get. So a normal detention would be fine, right?"

"Then you can be bitten to death now." Uh oh, that glint in his eyes doesn't look very good towards my health.

"I thought you didn't have any interest in herbivores?" I squeaked.

"You were late; herbivore or not, you need punishment."

"But – HIIIIIII!" To be honest, I didn't think that I could make the same noise as Tsuna. I didn't even scream that often…unless I was being chased by someone up the stairs. But the important thing here is that Hibari had his tonfas out and started walking towards me.

With my survival being the most important thing in my mind, I ran.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't trip when I went two steps.

Quite the opposite actually.

Contrary to popular belief, the Kasumi is actually a very good runner when threatened. Only when threatened though. She is horrible at it when told to just for a P.E. mark.

Referring to myself as a rare species is fun. Very true though. I only realized that I was good at running when I played tag with my friends for the first time. After that, I figured that I did not want to have to be so tired afterwards, and decided I hate running.

I have another problem with running. With me running, to be more specific.

I have close to no stamina whatsoever.

Which means that after about 5 minutes I start to lose speed. 'Come on me! You either run for a bit until you lose 'im, or get bitten to death.' That was my encouragement to keep running.

Of course, my luck hates me.

Or I just wasn't paying attention to where I was running.

Or maybe it was both, because I was running into a dead end.

'I hate the world.' I could still hear Hibari behind me, which meant that I couldn't just go back and find another turn.

For some reason though, it was almost as if I was seeing a path going up a wall, by windows and parts that seemed to jut out a bit. It's not like there was a path marked out, but my mind was making a little line which lead from one window ledge to a slightly out brick to another window ledge and on until it reached the roof.

I look behind me briefly to see that Hibari is indeed still charging towards me.

Oh whatever, I'll try my luck… I'll try my best getting up.

I was still running, though not as fast as before, and used the speed to jump up onto the first window ledge. 'Not too bad…' With newfound confidence, I looked at the next part in the little path I made up. Alright, next is a ledge. I reached with my hand, and I could just reach it so that I had an okay grip on it. I looked to the next part; another window ledge.

I sigh. "Here goes nothing." I got a bit of momentum by swinging myself slightly, I mean, I can't exactly swing on a ledge. More like moving back and forth slightly without moving my feet. "Leap!" quickly I used my hand on the brick to push myself forward and grab onto the other window ledge while my foot was on the brick. I was going to fall if I stayed in the same position any longer, so I couldn't plan my next movement as carefully as I had before. So I just kept going. It honestly felt really natural. I liked to climb couches and other furniture when I was small, does that count?

Finally, I made it to the roof. "Jesus, me. I didn't know you knew parkour. Or at least, a slightly- scratch that, very - downgraded version of it." I told myself. I looked down over the side of the roof of the building, which was still the school. I had made it to somewhere behind the school where there was a dead-end and made my way up from there. Which meant that happily the windows I was climbing up with didn't have students on the other side. That would have been awkward.

Anyway, when I looked over the side of the building, I saw Hibari looking up at me. I flinched back out of sight. I swear I saw the slightest amusement in his eyes. Not good. He was probably enjoying this, the annoying child.

Okay, well, ignoring him for now. I need to find a way to get into my class so I can try to blend in there. 'So, uh, where is my classroom? From here I mean. Ah thinking in my mind gives me headaches.' "So let us say everything out loud!" I exclaimed. "Much better. Either way I'm on the roof so no one will hear me anyway, so it's fiiiine. Now then, when I was at the front of the school I ran to the right. I'm behind the school, so that means I went all around… or maybe I'm more to the left or more to the right. Either way, I know the class has a window facing outside, so I just have to figure out the general direction. Let's see, when I go in the building first I turn…right? Something like that—"

"Midori tanabiku namimori no,

dai naku shou naku name ga ii" in the little voice any Reborn fan would know was the only warning I got of the presence soon to be behind me.

I felt cold metal touch my neck.

"I caught you, herbivore." A voice I knew all too well said.

"No you didn't!" since the tonfa was at the back of my neck, it didn't actually keep me in place. So I ran some more. Only this time I decided to head inside the building and down the stairs. "Tsuna's class is somewhere on the second floor, right?" I asked myself. "Second floor, second floor," I kept going down the stairs without bothering to stop and listen to see if Hibari was still after me. I think he was, but one can always hope.

"Yay, second floor." I had lost my sense of panic, so my face and voice returned to the default: blank expression and monotone voice. I also stopped my rush and was walking calmly through the halls. "Ah, found it." I stood in front of the door. One problem hit me though.

It seems that I left my bag somewhere during my escape.

Curse the one world now. And there goes the me that likes to sing. Geez.(1)

"Well, now whaa—" I was knocked down from behind and felt a weight pinning me down. I was face down, and the culprit, who I'm pretty sure I know who he is, was sitting on my back.

"Now I have caught you, herbivore." I heard the smooth voice say.

"Tell me about it." I said in a bored tone. "So why are you sitting on me?"

"So my prey does not escape."

"Well, are you going to stash me away for later, or are you going to deliver the finishing blow?" I ask.

"…"

"..You know, I'd enjoy knowing what my fate is gonna be."

The weight on my back was lifted. I was pulled up by the back of my uniform until I was standing.

And then I was kicked. Not too hard, but since I was unsteady I fell forward and into the classroom.

Face first.

My backpack was thrown in after me, and I sat up and turned around to see a smirking Hibari just as he was closing the door.

"ANNOYING CHILD! BHSADUVEHGA!" I yelled after him.

Only after that my brain processed that I was sitting at the front of the classroom.

God I hate being stared at.

~o~o~o~o~o~

okay yeah no major major major events, but still something to keep you from being too worried that maybe I discontinued it.

(1)Prize to whoever knows the name of the song (one word is different) and the anime in which it's one of the openings! Yea okay highly doubt you'll get that but it's Share the World by DBSK/TVXQ. Feel free to take a cookie if you got that.

Next chapter will be released maybe this following week, AFTER I'm done my major project for Religion (Jesus, who needs religion? Wait.)

Review pleaaaase!


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone! = D

First of all lettuce (me) apologize for being so late. Again. But as good news:

Exams are coming up soon! And you know what that means….

PROCRASTINATION! =D

Which means I'll work on this more!

I mean, that's how this whole fic started.

And you know what else I'm EXTREMELY happy about?

I finished the actual physical portion of P.E.! So for this last week I only have health, but no more physical activity for me, no-siree-bob.

Also – can't believe I forgot to put this on last time's update – but happy belated birthday to Hibarii! And now also Mukuro! His birthday was 2 days ago =). Oh, and Lambo's birthday was on May 28…. Just put him there so he doesn't feel bad…. Though that would also mean happy really late birthday to Yamamoto whose birthday was on April 24…! =D

You'll see about the birthdays in the chapta~~ so…

SUTAATO!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

'Façade' the back of my mind went. Or I thought it without thinking. Wait, that doesn't make sense. Gah whatever, all I know is that all of my classmates eyes were on me.

Wait.

I had just yelled at someone they didn't see after falling face-first in the middle of the lesson. _Of course_ they would be staring at me. And my quiet studious girl image will fly out the window if I don't do something.

Okay, let's see, saying something will either a) make me look awesome, or b) make me look utterly ridiculous. Ever heard of the 50%, 50%, 90% thing? Basically if you have a 50-50 chance at something, there's a 90 percent chance it will end up being the bad one. Even though, I think it only applies to me. So saying something is no good. Which means, my course of action should be the following.

I stood up without saying anything and avoiding eye contact. I kept my eyes pointed at the floor and made my facial expression look all flustered; not that hard, I was. I headed to my desk and plunked my stuff down and put my head on my arms face down. You know, the position one normally assumes for sleep? That one.

'Please ignore me and keep teaching.' I thought. No sound had been made to suggest this though, so I went on to the normal approach when I wanted something to happen.

'You better ignore me and keep teaching.' I still thought it, but I also added a glare into my arms for good measure. Sure enough, the teacher started talking again. A bit stuttery, but good enough for students to slowly start tearing their gazes away from me. It's weird how the Universe messes with me. When I pray for something to go well, it turns out horrible, but when I threaten that it better go well, it turns out fine.

When I felt that no one was staring at me anymore, I lifted my head and rested it on my hand, while putting my poker face on.

I honestly didn't think that Hibari could be so meaan! Geez, first, he probably changed my clock so I would be late. Then he tried to get me to fight, tried to beat me up on the spot, chased me and therefore made me run, and he kicked me into my classroom. He made people stare at me! I hate it when people stare at me! Gahhh annoying child indeed. Oh just wait until I find some way to booby trap something like your closet or drawer. Just wait. Ooh I can almost taste sweet-

"Haha now it's turning into an evil smile," Yamamoto's voice instantly jerked me out of my thoughts. I realized that him, Tsuna and Gokudera were around my desk, staring. Tsuna had his normal half-scared half-thinking-something-like 'I can't believe this' expression, and Gokudera had his usual grouchy face on. "what were you thinking about?"

"Revenge." I replied immediately. It was sort of true. I mean, that was the last thing I thought about.

"Ehh? Against who?" Tsuna asked.

"A certain prefect."

=3=3=3 (going up to the roof, big. deal.)

"Ne, Kasumi-san, how come you only eat sandwiches?" Tsuna asked.

"Well you see," I started "This is Japan, but in other places that I have lived in we don't have bentos. Unless you're a really awesome person who is Japanese and therefore has a reason to have one." It sucked, really. I mean, I would have killed to be able to have a bento for lunch instead of a regular sandwich. Okay no I wouldn't. But you get the point.

Suddenly the roof door burst open, and my previous pet who was turned 'back to normal'- according to him- was the blur that came out.

"Kasumii! Save mee!"

"Depends what from." I replied as I took another bite of my sandwich.

"Them!" Stefan was still running towards us and when he reached us, he crouched down behind me. I looked up to where he originally came from, namely the door, and was instantly pissed.

Annoying fangirls.

"Kyaa! Stefan-kun!"

"Stefan-kun!"

"Stefan-kun I love you!"

"Stefan I will kill you."

The last one was me. Just saying.

"Herbivores, you are crowding. I will bite you to death."

That was Hibari, in case you couldn't tell.

"But, but, they're crowding too!" one of the fangirls shouted.

Hibari just looked over his shoulders at us. I smiled and waved back. His expression changed to one that was clearly an inaudible sigh. Then he looked back at the fangirls.

"We are forced to coexist."

Wow, that's something I would say whenever someone asked me how I could stand my sisters. Or when my mom asked me to clean my room in case there might be mice, but in that case I would say "nah that's okay we can probably coexist. Right Mousse-y?" Mousse-y(1) was the name I had rather _lovingly_ given the mouse that had lived in my old room as soon as it scared the living daylights out of me. Seriously, I was listening to my music on my bed, just chilling, and then bam, mouse scurrying from one corner of the room to another.

In any case, back to the matter at hand.

Oh, Hibari got rid of them somehow. Guess I spaced out thinking about Mousse-y. Wonder if… noo Kasumi, too much thinking will make your head hurt.

Hibari started to go back to his spot on the raised part of the roof.

"Hibarii! Thank you for getting rid of 'em! Stefan you should thank him too cause if he hadn't interrupted I would have just thrown you to them."

"I didn't think you'd be one to do that, Kasumi-san!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Oh just ask bunners – Stefan. I'm like that," I froze.

FAÇADE! Rats, rats, rats, I completely forgot that I have to be nice around them! Noh-oh they`re not supposed to know how I`m really like until I actually trust them at least a bit!

"I-I mean I'm like that to him… yeah! Only him 'cause he was uh, really mean as a bunny…yeah!" was my failed attempt at fixing my image.

"When he was a bunny?" Tsuna asked. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto also had puzzled looks on their faces.

Curse it all.

Jesus seriously what is wrong with me? Normally I'm so much more careful with knowing what information I have given to whom. I never make mistakes like these! I mean, in my original world, I wasn't allowed to watch or read mangas/ animes without asking my sisters, but I watched them anyway; I'm the type of person who references different animes in every conversation, so it was really hard containing those references. I actually had a couple of close calls. I also had to watch the way I acted, since I noticed that people change when they gain new knowledge, either flaunting it everywhere or pretending like they want to keep it hidden. I had to keep myself how I usually acted. Yeah, a whole lot of pressure, having to watch how you act and what you say around friends and family.

Now how to fix this mess…? I suppose I could tell them, since they already knew about me being from the other world.

"...and then I re-introduced myself here yesterday, as you remember."

"Ehh, so you were a rabbit before,"

"Haha that's so cool!"

"But how did you turn into a rabbit in the first place? Are you a UMA?"

"Ahaha uhh, no I'm not. I just woke up as a bunny one day."

"Whoa whoa whoa, hooold it!" I interrupted their conversation." Stefan did you just tell them everything? I mean so was I but did you even give it a thought?"

"Well, yeah, you were just in a sort of trance so I went ahead. They're the good guys anyway, so nothing bad could happen, right?" He said.

"I suppose you have a point." I finally agreed.

"Hey, since it's lunchtime, and I don't know as much as Kasumi does about you, can you guys say facts about yourselves? I'll talk for me and Kasumi too!" Stefan gave them an open mouthed smile, along with an expectant face. Even I would have a hard time saying no to him.

"Sure! It sounds fun!"

"I-I guess it would be fine."

"If the Tenth doesn't mind."

"Great! So what are your names again?" I had laid down, but I could imagine the little sweatdrops.

"October 14."

"April 24!"

"September 9."

"March 1!" Stefan finished off the topic of birthdays. "Okay then, what are your astrological signs?"

"Woah watch it Stefan, you might bite your tongue." I smirked as I said this.

"Ne Kasumi-san, when's your birthday?" Tsuna asked.

"Hm? Oh, December 18, proud Sagittarius. To cover the other questions that have been previously asked, my favourite colour is purple," I stopped for a bit, deciding whether or not to add in that the fact Hibari's colour was purple was purely coincidental. Nah, they don't know my admiration." My favourite number is 9," I paused again, contemplating once again as I had many times the fact that 9 plus 9 was 18 and 1 plus 8 was 9; that's coincidental too, okay?(2) "And uh, what else did you ask?"

"Favourite food, favourite weather, though that one was unnecessary, and I was gonna say the sign compatibility after."

"Okay um, favourite food…. Do eggs count? I prefer it to be sunny, and the signs most compatible with me are Leo and Aries." I thought for a moment. "Nope, none of you are either. Yamamoto's a Taurus, Gokudera's a Virgo, Tsuna's a Libra and Stefan's a Pisces. Hibari's also a Taurus. And Lambo and Mukuro are both Gemini. Heh, it's actually kinda cool how you guys go around Aries and Leo so well. Chrome's a Sagittarius too, I'd probs get along well with her then."

"How can you actually remember all that?"

"She has a thing for learning useless information." Stefan supplied.

"Hey, it's not useless!" I sat up again and pouted.

"So when does that information come in handy? Hmm?"

"Well, just now it was useful…" I poked my index fingers together. "Everything else I've learned will come in handy one day. Just you wait, one day I'll be caught by some bad guy who'll only let me go if I do the tea ceremony properly!"

"…Sure." I just pouted more, though it was more of me inflating one cheek. Then I thought of other stuff I could prove him wrong with.

"Knowing pressure points can come in handy… ooh ooh, also being able to tell what kind of person is a good drinker might be important too!" I was trying to remember everything I've studied just for fun, and stuff I've studied simply because I came across the information. I can only research things that I have a huge interest in, so studying for school was never my forte, though I must say that I must have a pretty good other personality in my head 'cause I don't pay attention in class, I wing tests, and I somehow manage to keep straight A's.

"Oh cool you know about pressure points?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah… the only reason I learned though was so I wouldn't have to exert myself too much if someone ever attacked me, considering hitting pressure points isn't that tiring as long as you have enough strength in your fingers and good accuracy. I got the itch to learn about them during karate one time, so I did."

"Y-you did karate?"

"Only for about a year. This girl has one of the shortest interest spans ever, considering a year was the longest she's ever joined something." Stefan said.

"We-ll it's not my fault that I don't feel like going to stuff after school more often than not."

"Uh, yeah it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"Nuh-uh."

"Ya-ha."

"Nuh-uh."

Stefan laid down.

"That was rather abrupt."

"Did you not notice the steel bar thing that hit my head just now? Ow I'm gonna get a bump on my head now!" He whined as he sat back up while rubbing his head.

"You herbivores were getting loud." I saw Hibari somewhat looking over from his spot on the raised part of the roof.

"Yeah yeah. Geez, you would think we were roommates or someth- ow!" That - no swearing no swearing – "Meanie butt!"

"Pft." Stefan tried to stop his laughter. I could see the amusement in Hibari's face as well.

Everyone around me burst out in laughter.

Including Hibari.

Though he looked like he was at least trying to hold it in.

I guess I could see why they would laugh. I mean, not everyone calls Hibari a meanie butt, but I can't swear, so that's the best I could come up with, okay?

And as embarrassed as I was – for about 10 seconds – it was still worth it since I got to see the normally-stoic-faced Hibari laugh.

Take that, original world fangirls.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

And now I'm back~

And I mean from the author note at the top. Coz I put in the author notes once I was finished the chapter again… I forgot to mention, though it's a bit late… I also went to Anime North like 2 weeks ago! I got me a Vongola Ring of Cloud xD and a Reborn bag, that has mainly Tsuna on it, but there's also one picture of Hibari, which makes him even more special-er.

Anyway, congratulation tooooo

**AlyTer Love** for being the….

Oh. My. Gawd. You've already gotten a cookie! OAO now what am I supposed to give you?

Think think think think*paces around room*

Do you like Ice cream? Oh noes, I don't know what your favourite flavor is! OAo Just, ahh, here! *hold out Neapolitan Ice cream" take whichever you want! Oh and here, have a cone…

Ahem, now that I have solved that predicament (can't get enough of that word)

I must say special thanks to uh, well um, **Anon**? I guess I'll refer to you as that since your anonymous and put yourself as Anon; to be honest, yours really helped me get back on track ^^' like honestly when I read it I was like " I need to update!" and motivation struck. Yes, I know the review was not exactly put there today, bu-ut as soon as I read it I sat down and started writing until I ran out of ideas at that moment.

And now I got this.

It turned out pretty okay, I mean, maybe it didn't completely satisfy you but you can probably expect another update soon, probably next m Monday, since that's the day before exams…. And I'll be busy procrastinating.

I'm sorry for any OOCness, lack of characters(they were just being amazed at our argumentative skills…yeah), small typos and tiny grammar mistakes. I feel the need to remind you that I don't – and never have, probs never will – read over my chappies.

Little notes:

(1)i wrote it that way coz that's how you say it; mousse-y is different from mousie =3=

(2)For those who don't know, 18 is Hibari's….representative number? Or Shortform, I don't know what it is exactly, just that 18 = Hibari

REVIEW! Look look the button's so pretty!

(I don't even know if I'm pointing to it, but it's worth a try)

V


	18. Chapter 18

Procrastination is my friend.

First exam was today, and I'm not sure if it was easy or I just didn't know anything O.o

Anyway to **Anon: **sorry, but when the sister needs to use the bigger guns (in this case the better computer ) for an end of school project in grade 12, I have to step aside and let her. I don't have my own laptop, sadly, so I can't do anything about that. Have I also mentioned that no one in my family is even aware that I'm writing this? I can't write or complain that I want to write, so to them apparently all I do is go on Facebook , therefore my computer time isn't important =3=. Anyway, sorry if it seems like I'm ranting now, aha it just kind of set me off when I think about the unfairness. I mean seriously my oldest sis has 2 computers all to herself- ahem. In any case… o yeah, I said PROBABLY Monday… loophole =D

AND GUESS WHAT (no I didn't win the lottery) now that it's basically Wednesday, I get to add that my OTHER sister's internet crashed so she had to ALSO use THIS computer to do her work. Which meant that I only got bout half the chapter done and then I was interrupted =

Anyway here goes! Hope it makes up for misleading thee.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"So, uh, Stefan, where do you live?" I asked him. We were walking home, and we had already split up with Tsuna and the others, so it was sort of starting to worry me.

"I thought I'd live with you!" He had an extremely happy face on, and while most people would find him hard to turn down, my answer was still determined.

"No."

"Oh, come on! I don't have anywhere else to live!"

"And if you live here you won't have a body to need a house for."

"But I don't wanna be homeless! Kasumiii! Lemme live with you!" He was trying to use the puppy eyes on me. Not going to work. Never ever ever. The puppy eyes is something I've made myself immune to. Sure, I use it on other people and I'm successful 99% of the time, but I myself refuse to be taken down by it.

"You know, if it was my house, I would say no but let you live with me anyway, but this is HIBARI's house. Hi-ba-ri. And if I put it into his words it'd probably be something like 'I don't want any other males in my territory.' Or herbivores, whatever he sees you more as. Is there such a thing as a manly herbivore for him? Hm, I'll have to ask him that. Anyway, I pretty sure Hibari wouldn't let you live in his house." We arrived. Only four minutes away from school, remember? If my house had been that close to my old school, maybe I would have enjoyed getting up in the morning.

"But he lets you stay with him." I was looking for my key in my bag which no, was not on my Hibari keychain. I still had that keychain with me though, along with my old house keys. And my room key. Ooh, found it.

"That's 'cause I'm cute." I said it in a joking manner, to me anyway, but apparently Stefan didn't get that.

"He said that?" His eyes were really wide.

I just give him a look. "I was kidding. He said something like I didn't seem annoying or something. "

"Oh okay, I thought you guys were going out for a moment." Well, he looked relieved. I don't know if I should be happy or insulted.

I still responded, otherwise he would think that I secretly wanted to be with Hibari. It's not that I wouldn't but, "dude, I've been single since birth. How would I be able to have a relationship with Hibari? I don't know the first thing about dating." Wait, that was a lie. "Okay, I know many things about dating. But I haven't had any actual experience, so…why am I telling you this?" I asked both myself and him at the same time.

"Probably because you have a huuuge tendency to go off topic and onto some rant that has only slightly to do with it. I don't mind, you always talked to me like this during my bunny days. Heh, I remember 'Houdinii people are so meaaan!' and 'Houdini, can you believe that the Universe has gone along and invented something that I had already thought of?'. It was usually a complaint though. "

As he was saying this I was just rolling my eyes as I walked to my room. I could see where he was coming from though. After we got him, I found myself talking to him whenever I would normally only talk to myself. It became a normal part of daily life. I saw him 'bunnay!' I wanted to talk to him, 'bunnay!'. Every. Single. Time. I'm amazed he never bit me for it though. I got to my room.

"Oh yeah, why was Hibari so mad when I came over at first?" He asked.

"I don't know. Wait, when did you come over?"

"Last night…maybe? In case you didn't notice, I was being sarcastic."

Hmm, what were we doing yesterday? I was leaning on my door and assumed my thinking pose, which is just me with a finger on my cheek, eyes closed, and head tilted to one side.

Let's see, yesterday…I Stefan was introduced to the class – oh wow, that was yesterday? – then I came home, I was bored, then I found Hibari, and we then proceeded to play fort war, in which I ran upstairs and hid, and then….

Oh God. Oh God Oh God Oh God Oh God Oh God.

How. Can I beeping forget that.

I could feel my face getting hotter, and then I realized that Stefan was looking at me funny. Or was he worried? I don't know, I was too embarrassed to try to figure out his expression. In any case, I do not want to be stared at any longer.

"'Kay bye. Leave. Now." I spoke in broken sentences – **very** broken sentences… I don't think they can even be sentences. I just knew I wanted him gone, and me alone. Hey, that rhymed. Sort of.

I opened the door to my room and closed it as soon as I got inside. I know I'm being mean, but right now I just need to go and die on my bed from embarrassment. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I didn't even bother to change, I just went to the bed and laid down. Actually, fell on the bed would be more accurate.

=3=3=3=3

"…wake."

Wha?

"How much longer are you going to pretend herbivore?"

"Mm?" I open my eyes slightly to find Hibari sitting elegantly on my desk chair. I rub my eyes to try to get the sleepiness out and for my eyesight not to be blurry. "Hibari?" It took a while for the name to register in my mind even if I was the one who said it. I gasp lightly, "Hibari!" I hid under the covers as soon as I felt my face get red. I only remembered because I was thinking about it before I fell asleep.

"Weren't you awake the whole time? Your breathing was shallow." I could hear the confusion in his voice, which I was honestly surprised Hibari could have.

So that's why he thought I was awake. "Well, I haven't gone to the doctor about it, but I personally think that I have small lungs. That or I got used to breathing like that. Kaede said the same thing…actually, she said I don't "enjoy" my air. Kameko said I was just fat and unfit. I know I insulted her worse, but I don't remember what I said exactly, just that it was hurtful." I realized I went off track. Again. Stefan was right, and it's not like I ever denied it. I actually love to talk, just only with people who I feel comfortable with.

"So why did you hide." He asked. Or at least I'm pretty sure it was a question, only he stated it. Wait, now that I think about it, how'd he get into the room? This room has a lock, and to make sure bunners stayed out, I locked it.

"How'd you get in?" I asked him.

"…It's my house. I have the keys to every room." I was so sure he wanted to add a 'duh' in there. I would have. I wonder why he's actually saying so much though. I would have found it more normal-ish if he hadn't answered my questions. Oh well, let's take advantage of the situation.

"Hey…" I started but stopped.

"What."

"I forgot. And before you get annoyed I had an honest to goodness brain fart. I was gonna ask you something but I forgooot." I heard a little 'hmph' and then I heard him starting to get up. Noo I'm going to be left alone! Gahh, come on, something that would make him stop for at least five seconds!

"Did you know you're an awesome singer?" Well, it worked. He stopped. I could see the little question mark pop-up in his head. The only reason I said slash asked that was because one of his songs was currently stuck in my head. Well, one of his duets with Mukuro. Bu-ut unless I want to die I won't mention that. Actually, maybe I should. Could be interesting. But what if he goes all kamikorosu on me? The covers would only be a little bit protective. I could do what I used to do when my sisters wanted to tickle me.

I put all the edges under me so that there were no openings. Then I extended my hands and feet so that the covers were stretched out and non-floppy. But not completely stretched out so that it was obvious where the support was. Okay, here goes.

"Oh and two of 'em were duets with Mukuro. " I braced myself.

I just felt a spike in the killer aura.

"Why was I _singing_ with _that _herbivore." Ooh, I could feel the poison in that voice. Well, he's not attacking me, so I suppose that's good.

"!" (a/n: do know if I should put BAM or something, but uh, sound of something being hit.)

I uncovered myself to see what he did. I see him with his tonfa embedded in the wall. "Oh come, ON. Did you have to break the wall? Well, at least you didn't hit me, so, uh, how sweet?"

"Hmph." He grunted.

"But duuude, you're a really good singer! And don't kill me but so is Mukuro. If I had my mp3 here I would let you listen, but I didn't bring it to school the day I came to this world."

He sighed. "I'm hungry, make some food." He left my room.

"I'm not your wiiiife!" I yelled after him. Oh well, I was hungry too.

Hmm. Random thought but…

"Hibariii! Where's Stefan?"

~o~o~o~o~o~

And done! =D im getting hyper so yeah g'night.

And I have exams tomorrow! Well, one of them.

Pray that I pass, otherwise…actually even if I fail my exam ill still pass the course, I just wont get on the honor roll. Oh well, right now I don't really care.

Reviewwww

And sorry again to **Anon! **i feel like youre still mad at me Q^Q

Review pleaseee

And im sorry if its shorter than usual but I have to at least read my notes once, and I need to sleep. So yeah.

For the third time! Review = =


	19. Chapter 19

Guess what I did this summer!

Yeah. I chilled; slept from 4 am to 4 pm everyday… one of my friends dragged me out of my house like 3 times even though I told her that I don't like interacting with anyone during the summer… but it was fine. I don't think anyone cares about my (rather unsocial) life.

I was re-reading all the reviews I've gotten so far, and I have to say, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. I mean, sometimes I felt bad when I read them cause I felt that I was letting you down by not updating constantly even though I… no wait, I did have stuff to do. But I still sometimes felt like you guys were being my Spartan tutors, even though you were nice in your reviews… it's just that I pictured you people like "UPDATE. NOW." And I'd be all "okay *whimper*"

But I'm still really happy =). And I hate how cheesy this sounds but I couldn't have gotten this far without all your support. Arigato gozaimasu, minna!

On a side note, I apologize if my writing skills have gotten rusty, I'll try my best ^^'.

So here we GOO! NEXT CHAPTAA START! Oh and since it's been a while since the last update (SORRY) then maybe you should re read at least the end of the last chapter to get you not completely confused when you read this next one. Not saying it's really intricate and/or hard to understand, but I pick up right after the last line last chapter.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"He is going to stay in a room upstairs until the baby finds him somewhere else to live." Hibari supplied.

We were already in the kitchen, him sitting at the table, me looking in the fridge and freezer to find what I can make. By the look of it, hamburgers and rice it is. I'll probably just slice up tomatoes or something as the salad portion.

"Eh? Reborn said he'd find him an apartment?" I asked as I was taking the meat out of the freezer. That was mean of Reborn, he made me live here instead of getting me an apartment.

Not that I minded. Like Stefan said, I probably wouldn't last two days living by myself.

Hibari just gave me a look. Then again, I could see where he was coming from.

I used to get mad at my mom all the time for asking about what I just said. How to fix it…

"It's a girl thing."

"Hn."

Awkward silence.

At least I had something to do. Well, looking over hamburgers as they cook is technically doing something.

If I had been alone I would've already been in a heated argument against myself, but getting into an argument with Hibari is probably not a good idea. Probably. Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen Hibari get into an argument.

Note to self: see what Hibari's like in an argument. Who knows, could be fun and scary. So, thrilling I guess?

Either way, my hamburgers were done. The rice wasn't finished yet though, so I that just resulted in more awkward silence, only without my burgers to look after. Ah, right, I need to slice tomatoes. Normally I hate cutting vegetables, but it beats having to be in the same room as Hibari with nothing to say. Now that I think about it, he didn't really answer my question.

"So, Hibari, where's Stefan?" I picked up a knife.

"In a room upstairs," He tried to sound nonchalant. And I say tried because he failed at the whole 'I don't care' thing. He just looked outside the window with a blank face.

Or maybe he really didn't care. Maybe it was just me who thought it'd be better if he looked at me while he said it; it would've sounded a lot more convincing. Ah, lying experience going off there.

In any case I feel like I should ask more about it if I care just slightly about the well-being of a certain bunny.

"Hibari, what did you do to Stefan." I asked, but said it with a tone that was more of a statement.

"I let him have some privacy while he sleeps." He answered.

"Which means you knocked him out and locked him in a room upstairs." I exhaled. He shrugged.

Whatever. It's not like I was going to run upstairs and wake him up to get him down here. I mean, he's not going to get kidnapped – especially from Hibari's house.

"As long as you didn't kill him, it's fine." I went back to slicing tomatoes.

Hibari actually looked a bit surprised at this. Well, I _suppose_ that most other people would scold him and go get Stefan or something. I don't know what a normal person does. Don't ask me.

But I guess that to me, as long as whatever you did to the other person doesn't have them dead, dying, or has more than a 50% chance of killing them, I don't care. Well, sometimes, when I'm not extra jittery or anything. Or after I've crashed and risen from lack of sleep. That sounded fancy. Crashed and risen. _Crashed_ and _risen_. It's like I'm Jesus or something. Well, he didn't crash, he died. But moving on from religious stuff…

Actually, does believe in God/Jesus/whoever? I want to ask, but at the same time I don't. I mean, it could make great argument material, but what if he's surprisingly religious? I could offend him.

Eh, I'll live.

"Hey, Hibari, do you believe in God?" The rice cooker beeped, and seeing how I was done with my tomatoes (finally! Geez), I could go ahead and serve.

"Is he strong?"

Ok-ay, I guess this should be expected from Hibari. "Um, I guess? But, Hibari, I don't think you can just go up there and ask to fight God."

"Maybe I can."

"Don't kill yourself. And if you're going to die, don't kill me too. I mean, I guess it's sweet that you want to die together, although something that should be reserved for those who are, uh," I paused looking for a word that wouldn't sound _too_ weird on my tongue. "going out. Actually, you know what? I knew it wasn't good to bring God into this conversation. I'm gonna go wake up Stefan. Here." I handed him his plate. "eat." For some reason a little voice in my head went 'Don't tell me what to do'.

I sighed as I went upstairs. I had forgotten to ask Hibari what room he locked him in. Oh well, there's not that many, I'll find him eventually. I mean, it's not like there's a secret room or something.

First room? Nope.

Second room? Nuh-uh.

Third time's a charm? Apparently not.

Ah, fourth room's locked. Bets! Bets! How many bets that Stefan's locked in here?

I tried to open the door.

And then I facepalmed.

Sometimes I do wonder about my intellectual level. Let's see, I could go back downstairs and ask Hibari for the key, or I could try and pick lock the door – scratch that, I don't have anything that would work for that – or I could try to break it down.

Seeing as I can't break it down, and even if I did, Hibari wouldn't like it, I'm guessing this means that I have to go back downstairs to ask for the key.

Whoa wait one second. If Hibari locked the door from the outside, then that means that Stefan should be able to get out on his own… Unless he was tied up. I only sweatdrop at this; I honestly didn't think Hibari would find him that annoying.I mean, he knocked him out _and_ tied him up? Whatever, let's knock.

I knocked on the door and waited. I couldn't hear anything. Ju-ust to make sure, I checked the other rooms. Yup, this one is the only one that was locked.

"Stefan," I ask through the door loudly,"Duude, make any kind of noise if you're up,". No response. Tch, curses, this means I have to go all the way downstairs and then back up. Come on Kasumi, 'exercises, exercises, we must do our exercises'. You tell me where I got the tune from, I have no idea. My sister sang it once. Once. And it stuck.

Is there really no other way to unlock the door than to go downstairs? Call me lazy, but… okay yeah, call me lazy. It is a wonder how I'm not obese.

Hmmm… maybe there's something in the room right next to it? Like a secret door or something – nahh, I don't think Hibari would have that kind of thing in his house.

…

I want to check anyway.

I went to the room right of the room Stefan was in, and touched along the wall that was responsible for separating both rooms. It didn't _seem_ like there was a secret door.

"Push, push," I said as I pushed random spots in the wall. Yes, I say things as I do them. Well, not consistently. Just… sometimes.

I pouted since nothing seemed to make way to a secret door or something. 'Now what.' I thought, as I leaned into a random empty bookshelf that was between the wall and the window.

And then it seemed to kind of sink in. Or something. I looked toward it so I could make sure I wasn't going to make a hole in the wall or anything, and then stop leaning into it.

But you know how it's hard to take your weight off of whatever you were leaning on? Yeah. I couldn't stop leaning since it just kept sinking. And it seemed like it was sinking faster.

"Holy f-!" was my prompt reaction to falling in after the bookshelf. No worries though, I didn't fall out the second floor, I fell into Stefan's room… weirdly enough. I mean, that means that the bookshelf fell sideways… what bookshelf does that? And don't even think of saying 'this one'.

I got up from my spot on the bookshelf and looked up to find an amused-looking Stefan.

"Glad to see I am amusing." He had a cloth in his mouth, which if you can't make the link, prevented him from speaking. He was also tied up – with rope, might I add, since I have no idea where Hibari got that from – binding his ankles together, his wrists together and behind his back, and his arms to his torso. I whistled, I didn't think Hibari was the must-make-sure-he-doesn't-move-a-millimetre type.

Ahaha… I'm that type too.

I went over to him and started untying him, "You know, you should really learn how to get out of these situations. You should've watched that anime with me. "

'Because you know how much I love murders' He rolled his eyes.

"Hey! It wasn't all about murders. And actually I think it was a manga, not an anime. There." I finished untying him and took off his gag. Wait.

How did he talk?

I think he was wondering the same thing, giving me the odd look and all.

I shrugged at him, "I guess I just read your facial expression…?" he took that as a reasonable explanation. I think he did anyway, considering he got up without saying anything else.

"Thanks!" he said as he ran out the door.

Oh dear, I forgot he was tied up by the one who was calmly eating downstairs. Ah, well, Hibari won't kill him.

I look at where the bookshelf fell and it didn't look like I made a whole new hole or something…I just realized how funny that sounded. Teehee. Anyway, it looked more like it was _supposed_ to go sideways, and I just realised that the bookshelf went into the floor. Was that always there? I'm guessing that there was something like a flap – a hard flap – that was pushed down when the bookshelf was moved sideways. Which makes me wonder how in the heavens it moved when I was leaning into it from its front.

I tried to figure out how to put it back when I gave up and decided it would be more fun to tell Hibari of my new discovery.

I went downstairs, almost running, but not quite.

"Hibari, Hibari, guess what! There's like this secret door thing…" I trailed off when I saw that he and Stefan were staring intently at each other. More like glaring. Actually, Hibari was munching on his burger while Stefan was glaring at him.

"I never did anything! Why would you tie me up and _lock_ me in the f-"

I beeped loudly when he swore.

"-g room?!" He yelled.

"Now Stefan, different people have different ways of expressing affection-" I started.

"That was definitely not affection!"

"and don't swear again." I ignored him. I just looked at them for a few seconds, Hibari eating his burger, Stefan looking like he was thinking, before I remembered what I wanted to tell Hibari.

"Oh yeah, Hibari, did you know? You have this cool secret door thing! I fell onto it, so you should be happy I didn't die from hitting my head or something. Actually, you should fix that. The whole bookshelf going down slowly at first and then just dropping making poor people like me who lean on it while thinking fall." I said in one breath.

"Maybe you shouldn't lean on things while you think." He said. Where did he get the tea from? Hm, guessing he made it himself. He _has_ been living alone for quite a while.

"You should still get it fixed. Or put up a little sign otherwise I'll forget and lean on it again. Did you even know your house had that weird thing?"

"Who knows."

"You're not very nice." I stuck my tongue out at him. But it makes me wonder if there are more of those secret door-bookshelves. "Stefan! Let's go exploring!" I headed off to the second floor again without bothering to look and see if he was actually following.

And I was held back by the collar on the back of my shirt.

"Eat your food before it gets cold." I heard Hibari say. "You too, rabbit." Just a guess, but I think he was talking to Stefan that time.

I pouted. "Okayy." Exploring will have to wait, I guess. Oh, "Hibari how was it?" I asked.

"…It was good."

"Aw, shucks, you're making me blush. Now, can you, uh, drop me? I don't know how you manage to hold me up without choking me, but it kinda prevents me from walking and getting to my AWESOMELY DELICIOUS food."

"I'm taking it back." Hibari said as he dropped me.

"Oh come on, you know it was good. And now that I remember, you really like burgers right? It was a known fact among fans."

He sighed.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

OKAY! That's a wrap! Well actually I just want to stop it there. Now then, hello again. I am hoping this chapter marks my GLORIOUS re-entrance into the world of writing fanfics YOHOHOHOHO.

….

Yeah I'm hyper.

ANYway, I'll just say that I finally got a source from where to get my volunteer hours from, and my shift is gonna be Fridays from 4-6 =D and although I usually am not exactly fond of things that take commitment, I have to do it so that I can graduate. Sigh.

Anyway about the chapter… eh, I'm not really satisfied. I mean, I would've wanted more. Hopefully next chapter gets better. When will the next chapter be updated? I'm aiming for next Friday at least. So in other words, I'm going to try and see if I can write again before Friday comes around. Do I have anything else to say…? Hmm… One of my teachers says she won't give me homework on Fridays =D aand I have an assignment due Monday. One I've barely started. And before I go off about my life which I'm pretty sure not many of you (if any) want to know about.

AAAANNNNDD I ALMOST FORGOT HOW COULD I

CONGRATULATIONS TO **Lee love KH forever **for being the 50th REVIEWER! THAT"S LIKE AWESOME DUDE! YOU MARK MY HALFWAY POINT TO 100! THE BIG. FAT.FIVE-OH.

So hea; have a cookie! *gives cookie* You make me very happy -^ ^-

Sooo… REVIEW PLEASE! Get me motivated! I neeed motivation…. Rawr. (Idk, I don't get why I added rawr either.)


	20. Chapter 20

Soooo here we are agai—

**WOAH HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!**

**YOU! YES YOU! DEAR READER WHO IS READING THIS!**

**Have you read chapter 19? I updated that on September 15, 2012, but since I ****replaced**** the old announcement about blackout day, no one got the e-mail, nor did ffn change the update date.**

**So if the last thing you remember about FIK was the announcement, you most likely have not read chapter 19. Or if you don't remember anything then I suggest you re-read chapter 18…or re-read the whole thing. I don't mind.**

**SO GO READ THAT NOW. Like, seriously. NAO.**

And after you're done that you can come back -^w^-

I also apologize for any OOCness, grammar mistakes, and/or typos you may find that I missed. Also remember that the last time I wrote was after 2 months, so I may still be a little rusty when it comes to writing, and I actually am a bit fuzzy on what details I have given out already.

In response to **Ginga No Yousei**, I actually didn't know what a funnel cake was until like, 4 months ago. And by that I mean I didn't know what my mom made monthly were called funnel cakes in English. c(= sorry just had to say that.

AND MY DEAR 50th REVIEWER, your cookie was given to you last chapter, I believe near the end. I can congratulate you again, **Lee Love KH forever**, but my big squealy mode was last chapter.

Ahem, so here we are again, and I can tell you more about my current life after the chapter. See you then!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I woke up.

Yes, I know, random, but I have no idea why I woke up.

Before, in my old world, my sisters would wake me up by knocking on my door and since I was for some reason a very light sleeper when it came to people entering my room, I'd wake up very easily.

But I have no clue as to why I am awake before my alarm went off.

I reached for my glasses on the desk and put them on.

5:30 a.m.

_5:30?_ _A.M.?_

Who gets up at 5:30 A.M.?!

I sighed and got up. It's not like I'll be able to get back to sleep. Not to mention that I'll probably feel even more tired since my alarm is set to go off at 6. And then I turn it off and sleep until like 7:30. Don't blame me; I am your average teenage girl.

I stretched. A sigh. Aand up I go.

I go back into my bed.

"I really don't wanna get up…gah, come on, me! Let's do this!" I encouraged myself as I got up. It's so. Cold. God. I think I should just rush to the bathroom and let the cold wake me up fully.

I got up and speed-walked to the bathroom.

Or at least I attempted to. I had bumped into a very sleepy looking Hibari. Who still had a bed-head, _by the way_. Have I mentioned how adorable he looks? I know that I said that I was more of an admirer than a rabid fangirl, but I can't help some things! Inside my head I was squee-ing like mad, but I had to keep from doing so otherwise I'd blow my cover. _My cover of what exactly?_ Gee, I don't know. And I wasn't being sarcastic there.

Oh wait. I know.

For some reason, before I started acting all cold towards my sisters and family and not letting myself fuss over things that were cute in front of them. One of the main reasons I never fussed over Stefan when I was petting him along with my sisters, but when we were alone I'd tell him how adorable and fuzzy he was. Makes it kind of awkward now. But going back to the _sleepy faced, bed-headed_ Hibari.

He's too adorable. What did Lambo say? Must. Hold it. In…?(1)

…I can't!

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!" I pet him while I exclaimed this. Well, more like ruffled his hair.

"_What_ are you doing herbivore." I felt a menacing aura spike. At this point though, I'm already getting all happy from seeing him like this first thing in the morning. So I guess you could say that I wasn't exactly thinking of everything I was saying.

"But you were just so godcursed adorable, I can't help it!" I kept ruffling his hair. "I WANNA CUDDLE YOU TO DEATH. But not actually to death, just cuddling." I don't know this weird tingly feeling I'm getting. It's just _pure _happiness. At least I think so. The feeling I'm getting from what I swore was an epitome of cuteness though, is not pure happiness.

I was grabbed by the back of my shirt and peeled off him. I can tell you that his thoughts right now were about not liking being called cute. Something like that. Actually, something has been bothering me for a while now.

"How come you can lift me so easily? I mean, sure, you're taller than me, but not that much taller! And you're not exactly Mr. Muscleman – which actually you should take as a compliment – so _how_?" I was being held up by him, and another thing popped up into my mind. "Actually, how can you lift me up without choking me? Not like I _want_ you to choke me, but still, it's not like I have a little scruff or anything that someone is meant to lift me up by. Can you put me down now? I promise I'll try not to gush on about how adorable you looked with your adorably sleepy face and ruffled hair. Promise I'll try." He kept holding me up. A frown – scowl? - on his face. He still looked sleepy though, so in my opinion it looked pretty funny. In fact it looked a little bit like a pout, but Hibari does _not_ pout, so I waved it off. I started to wriggle a bit and trying to stretch my feet to try and reach the ground, but no luck.

"Are you hyper?" he asked suddenly. Well to me it was sudden, considering I was more focused on wiggling and stretching out my legs and feet to try and make myself taller. I stopped moving to process his question. Am I hyper? I don't know. There's my answer.

"I don't know." I shrugged. Or tried to, anyway.

He stared at me for a little while longer and finally sighed as he put me down.

"Finally! Geez, if you held me up any longer I would've gotten all stiff." I said as I stretched out my arms. I grinned as I skipped out of his reach in case he tried to pick me up again. "By the way, why the heavens are you up so early? Oh wait, you're in the Discipline Committee, you're _supposed_ to be there early. Never mind then." I thought for a bit. Well, more like reasoned very quickly, any actual thinking would've made my head hurt. "Actually, can you take me with you? You did wake me up, after all. And I'm gonna be bored if I have no one to ann—be with." I looked at him expectantly.

He stared at me.

I stared back.

His eye twitched.

I smiled inwardly.

"I'll leave without you if you're too slow." He finally said.

"Ok-ayy." I smiled. I never lose when it comes to stare-downs. The only times I backed away from them was if I needed to make the other person think they had the upper hand.

=3=3=3=3=3=3

I put my shoes on hurriedly as Hibari was already walking out the door.

"W-waiit! Agh-" I tripped on my own foot. And yes, I fell. Well, I put my hands on so as to not smash my face on the ground. That wouldn't be very pleasant. That was embarrassing though; I usually don't trip like that.

I got up and dusted my skirt and hands off. When I looked up and saw Hibari's face I could tell that he was amused. "What? You can't expect everyone to be able to walk gracefully every moment of their lives." I huffed and started walking towards him with my head held high. So what if I tripped, he was the only one who saw me in my not-so glorious moment. Right before I caught up with him completely he started walking again. Well, at least he's not the kind of person who can't stop telling you about how you tripped and how it was so hilarious. I exhaled loudly, remembering my friends from my old world. Whatever, I don't think that they remember me anyway, seeing as I was replaced by that annoying-looking person who acts like… I should stop before I put myself in a really bad mood.

I was walking off to the side a bit behind Hibari – more like skipping, since I couldn't keep up with his long strides. Actually it would be more accurate to say that I would walk and when I was falling behind by what I thought was too much I would skip forward until I was beside him. I kept doing this for a good two minutes, until I think it started to get to Hibari.

"Herbivore can't you walk normally?"

"I have short legs!"

He stopped and looked at me for a bit. "You look normally proportioned." I pouted.

"You walk too fast!"

"At least I walk at a constant speed."

"You have a problem with my walking?"

"Yes."

"Well too bad then. I don't know why I seem to have a hard time keeping up with you either." We stared at each other for a while, him blank-faced, me pouting.

Now then, meanwhile we were staring, I was also thinking…or reasoning, as I'd rather put it. See, normally when I got in an argument with my friends I usually did or said something that would make it back to normal, even if the argument was just a mock one.

Oh, ha, I just realized that I managed to technically get in an argument with Hibari. Technically, I don't think that's the best he could do. And if it is, well then that's a surprise.

Anyway, let's see; I can't make Hibari laugh that easily, and I can't think of anything else to say or do in order to alleviate the situation. I've been doing that a lot lately, trying to make situations better I mean. Hm, it's probably a habit by now. Oh, I could just ask him if he has a meeting or something. That could work.

"Hey, Hibari, don't you have a meeting or something?"

I guess you could say he looked mildly surprised. Very mildly though, not a full blown eyes peeled sort of thing. If he did have a meeting, his thoughts are probably along the lines of 'Oh shoot, yes I do' or 'how does this herbivore know my schedule'. Either or. O-or it could be something really un-Hibari like. Something with rainbows. Who knows. The ability to read minds could come in really handy right now.

'-she could have gone through my things when she was doing her so-called 'exploring' and found out then. I have not told her about my meeting, I assumed she thought-'

Woah.

That was weird.

Wait, what?

OH MY GOD I JUST READ HIS MIND.

Wait, did I?

"Did you say something?" I asked.

"No, I didn't herbivore. In any case, I actually do have a meeting, but I will ask how you knew of that later, or I will be late." He turned around and kept walking to the school. Which, may I add, is only like 2 minutes away from where we are standing? Ah rats, he asked how I knew. But I didn't know. I should probably clear this up.

"Wait Hibari! I didn't actually know! I was just guessing!" I called after him while jogging a bit to catch up to him. _Man_ he walks fast. When I finally caught up with him I was panting. Jesus Christ I am _seriously_ unfit. I didn't even run, not to mention that I only 'ran' for a minute or so! Oh, God. Must. Catch. Breath.

Aaand he was off again. Godcurse it, can't you see how unfit I am? Here I am, panting like there's no tomorrow, and he probably just thought 'Hn' and kept walking! 'You suuuck!' I thought after him. I stuck out my tongue for good measure. He was facing the other way, so it was fine.

'Or not' went through my head as Hibari turned around and shot me a questioning look. I mentally gasped 'Does this mean he can read my mind too? Oh noes'. The little soldiers in my mind were now really panicky. What, do you want them to be drinking tea or something while I just found out someone could potentially read my mind? Oh, wait, now that I think about it, if he can, then I feel sorry for him. Too many thoughts going on in my head. Anyone other than me would get lost as soon as they stepped foot in here. Why am I saying here? It's not like I'm actually in my mind…not literally anyway.

He had been staring at me the whole time I was thinking.

Awkward.

I cleared my throat. "Um, you have a meeting, and meetings are usually important you know… that's why they have them…" I trailed off. I was trying to hint at the fact that he should stop staring at me like I was…I don't know, something that was stared at intensely. Just, 'Stop staring at meee' I cried inside my head.

To my surprise, he actually stopped staring at me and turned towards the school again. I'm guessing he only listened to me because I had a point that he might be late for his meeting? I don't know. My hinting wasn't very subtle.

But I am seriously hoping that that was it, and that he did _not_ read my mind.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

(1)Haha I actually used google translate to figure out what lambo says, and it's either endure, patience, or put up with. Or Ng Ma Moth. Whatever that means.

So about this chapter… I have no idea if I just gave Kasumi telepathy or if I gave Hibari telepathy or if I gave the mBOTH telepathy or idk. It just kinda started last chapter and then I built on it. Oh well. Deal with it.

And yes, I know, you're probably like, "Why isn't it longer~?" whine whine whine.

Cause idk what to do. Actually, I lied. I do. Kind of. But I wanted to get this chapter out right this instant before my dad comes back and asks me what I'm writing about. I have an inkling (lol) of what I'm gonna write next, but I don't know when I'll start it.

Also, I think I mentioned this previous chapter bu-ut since you're most likely reading this right after that, it doesn't make much difference if I say it again, right? I'm going to start volunteering on Fridays now, because a beeping YEAR after I put in my application they finally got it. So yeah, honestly I would've rather not had to do anything, especially on Fridays, but seeing as I need the hours, I might as well.

And I'm saying this because when I actually updated weekly (I'M SORRY OKAY) I used to write the chapters in one sitting on Friday afternoons, since no one would be in the living room yet.

ANYway, enough about my life. I can't get enough of my life. But that's me.

REVIEWWW! It gives me the motivationies! =3 (and no, that's not a word, in case you weren't sure)


	21. Chapter 21

KAY, so, this took a while. I had issues figuring out how to write what I wanted to say. It's actually probably kind of boring, idk. Oh, did I also mention that MY SISTER GOT ME SICK. God curse it all. My throat hurts a lot TT TT. Although maybe ill get to miss school tomorrow muahaha.

Anyway, you know deep down I wish I could get this out on time, but I can't seem to do it. Kinda sad how before I said at first ill be sucky at updsating and later ill be better, but the realiy is the opposite. I know what some chapters are going to go like though, so I just have to get to actually writing it. I can't wait until I get a good laptop and therefore be able to write in my room without any interruptions. I mean, everyone in my house plays skyrim now, yes, that's including my mom. Sigh. Ill never finish skyward at this rate T^T

I hope you enjoy ! =D

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"So, Hibari, what's your meeting gonna be about?"

We were walking down the hallways to the Disciplinary Committee room, and I was getting bored. So naturally I asked a question.

"…Herbivores who think vandalizing school property is a good way to spend their time." He answered curtly.

To be honest, I was kind of surprised he actually answered. "Are you gonna bite them to death?" I started skipping slightly so I could keep up with him. He had slowed down before, but he returned to his normal long strides. "By the way, where do I stay during your meeting? Or can I take part too?" I've never really been part of a meeting before, seeing as how I really didn't like having to go to some club every week. Too much commitment.

"You will remain in the Disciplinary Committee room until the meeting ends." He stopped walking and opened the door to what I believe, if my memory does not fail me, was the Disciplinary Committee Room.

He held open the door as I walked in, "Thank you kind sir." I went to the nearest couch and plopped on it. "Bye-bye, I'll wait here." All I heard was the sound of the lock. "Or you could just lock me in the room. That's cool too. I mean, you could've at least tried to make me feel like I was staying here out of my own free will. But noo, you have to lock it and make me feel like a freeless – is that a word? I don't think so, but I don't care anyway – prisoner." By now I was just talking to myself. Hey, I was left alone, so obviously I'm going to talk to myself. I've already said it's a habit. And, well, I don't think I can do much here. There's his desk that I could poke through, but I'm just not feeling it. You know, the I-wanna-look-through-everything-and-possibly-find-blackmail-material feeling?

Regardless, I stood up and walked around the room. Okay, maybe I just traveled from one couch to another and stared at the room from each perspective several times.

"Now then, I was left here, all alone, by the meanie prefect who didn't wanna baby-sit. Whatever shall I do." I said to myself. I highly doubt that Hibari keeps anything that I can entertain myself with. I mean, when my mom dumped me in her office because there was no one at home to look after me, she at least had this weird car thingy that I'm pretty sure was just for decoration. But I played with it anyway.

I was a rebel like that.

In any case, it seems Hibari saw no need to decorate the room with anything, so I laid down on the floor, snow-angel position. Only, there's no snow. Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure I have never made a snow angel. That's another thing to add to my to-do list.

…

Should I play lava floor?

It looks like there might be enough furniture for me to get from one side to the other. But I don't want to completely analyze the room before I get to actually playing, otherwise I'm going to ruin the fun of it.

I stood up and went to one side of the room and stood on the bottom shelf of the bookshelf there. Now then, start!

Let's see, my goal is the other side of the room, so, the other bookshelf. The closest thing to me that I can safely step on without it breaking would be the small carpet that was very randomly placed. Now, since it's a carpet, I have 5 seconds to get off of it, otherwise I lose – this was a rule I added on myself, seeing as carpets are on the floor and would probably only let me stand on them for about that long before it fully sank. Hop.

From there, it seems like I have to go to the couch…seems easy enough. I prepared for the jump and leaped to the couch.

"Suc_ces_ful." I made a fist and held it right in front of me. Now there's the coffee table, which was easy to get on, and the other couch. Again, easy stuff.

But now what?

There's nothing between this couch and the other shelf. I looked around to see if I could take a detour. I _could_ try to risk it and jump from here, but with my luck, chances are that I'll take the whole shelf down.

"'Kay, so, the closest thing to that shelf thing is the plant. And the closest thing to the plant is… nothing. So I have three options: take the whole shelf down, abort the mission lava floor, or learn to fly." I put my thumb and pointer finger in an 'L' position and put it under my chin. Hey, I like to assume random thinking positions.

Well, I guess I'd rather not have Hibari hunt me down for making the thing fall, and I can't learn to fly in a matter of minutes. I sighed. "I suppose I have no choice. Mission aborted!" I got down from the original position I was in on the sofa there, kneeling while looking over the backrest, and sat down like a civilized person should. Notice I only said civilized, not "like a lady", which means that no, I did not put my legs together and slightly to one side, like my aunt taught me to; I just sat down in the most comfortable position I could achieve. Which meant feet separated – I was wearing shorts underneath the skirt, so I had no problems doing so, not to mention there's no one else in here – arms over the backrest and head facing the ceiling. Ah, comfort. Not to mention totally civilized.

I have nothing else to do here, seeing as I had to abandon lava floor, so I might as well just talk to myself while pretending to have a crowd of people listening to me. I don't know, but I've noticed that's how I talk to myself; I pretend I'm talking to a bunch of people or as if I were making a video that was going to be shown to the world. But whatever, that's probably just me.

"Opening my random talking with the Disciplinary Committee because, well, that's the name of the group of people who own…? Do they own this room? No, in episode five they were just given this room. Which makes me think how funny Hibari looked when he was first introduced. He looked so tiny, honestly. And that makes me remember that we hardly ever saw the other members after they were first introduced besides Kusakabe. Ah, rats, I shouldn't talk so openly about stuff that's – no, wait, me saying that just beats the point of doing it." I was about to say "from the other world, because you never know when someone's listening" but that would beat the purpose and if someone _was_ listening in, they would know that I was aware, which in reality I wouldn't be. "Which brings me to a topic that pisses me off so much, and that is the female characters that try to act strong in order to make other people think that nothing was wrong… I mean, they sucked at it. If you really didn't want them to know, you'd do a better job at it." I laid down on the couch, "Look at me. I managed to make people think that who I supposedly was was actually me, when in reality I was nothing close to that. Well, some parts, like the geeky self, the anime nerd self, and the I-seriously-suck-at-sports self. Those were real. But the nice one? The one that stays quiet even though she would much rather kill you in your sleep? Yeah, those were not me. Honestly, I don't even know why I started being that way. I think it was the language barrier. At first I was quiet because I couldn't even beeping communicate, but then it sort of stuck." I stopped talking for a bit to catch my breath. I'm actually getting kind of thirsty. I looked around the room for my backpack. Ugh, it's all the way right in front of the door.

I grunted as I got up off the sofa and promptly fell to the floor.

Sigh.

I started to somewhat drag myself over to my backpack, picking it up and dragging it back to where I originally was, meaning the seriously comfortable sofa. Now that I think about it, what's the difference between a couch and sofa? Hm… probably just speech forms.

I took a juice box out of what I had previously classified in my backpack as the lunch pocket. Lunch always goes there. No questions asked.

I took a long drink and exhaled. Back to my ranting. But now my legs were falling asleep, so I had to do something.

…

Ooh, why not somersaults? It's one of the only things I can do that doesn't require equipment or a lot of space.

I went to an area of the room that seemed large enough to contain a rolling me. I sat down at one end of the space.

"Oof." Ow. Apparently my rolling skills aren't that good. Let me specify. My rolling in a straight line skills aren't that good. It seems I'd bumped into the shelf. I was in the space between the couch and the shelf, you know, the one I couldn't cross before? Yeah. It was big enough, but my turning skills were just too amazing. Anyway, I'm determined to master the art of the somersault before Hibari comes back.

I crawled back to my original starting point. Ready, aand –

"Oof." I bumped into the shelf again. "Cursed shelf." I was really tempted to move it, and you can call it pride or whatever, but I refused to make this any easier.

"Again." I crawled back again to the starting point, got into the starting position. "RELEASE THE KRAKEN!"

'Somersaulting… it's going well, I can do this, I haven't bumped into anything yet.' Were the thoughts going very quickly through my head.

"SUCCESSFUL." I put my fist in the air, and for your information, yes, I'm lying down. Who needs to be able to stand at the end?

"_What_ are you doing?" I heard a voice say. I looked to where the voice came from to find a Hibari looking down at me.

"Uh, haha, I was uh, having fun? Actually I was mastering the art of the somersault." I said as I started to get up.

Hibari's eye twitched and then he sighed.

**(a/n: going to what had been happening in Hibari's life =D – third P.O.V.)**

The meeting was boring, to put it bluntly. Hibari was staring out the window as the other committee members were going on about some un-important herbivore or another when one of the small TV screens on one of the back tables caught his eye. It was the one connected to the Disciplinary Committee room's security camera.

He could see a figure – which he quickly identified as Kasumi – walking around for a bit before they decided they wanted to go to one side of the room.

When he had left the annoying girl she had started talking to herself about free will or something. According to the video feed, which was live, she was standing on the lowest level of the shelf. She jumped on the carpet, then the couch, rolled on top of the small table, and landed on the other couch. On which she stopped for a fair amount of time, looking around as if deciding where to jump next. What she was doing, Hibari had no idea.

He certainly wasn't expecting her to sit down that way though. He thought she was slightly more… lady-like. Although if he thought about the time in which she had been living in his house, he supposed he shouldn't have expected her to be like that.

The video feed had no sound, but he could tell that she was talking to herself again since her mouth was opening and closing and therefore seemingly making words. Or she could just be opening and closing her mouth simply because she found it amusing… Hibari wouldn't put it past her.

And then she fell off the sofa. Or at least it had looked that way; now he could tell that that had been her intention. She had dragged herself to where her backpack had been previously thrown carelessly, and dragged it back. He couldn't help being slightly amused by her antics.

"Kyo-san? Kyo-san!" Hibari was jerked out of his thoughts by his vice-president's voice.

"You dare raise your voice towards me?" he challenged with an un-said 'I'll bite you to death'.

"U-uh, n-no, Kyo-san, I just wanted to ask what you thought of all these vandalisms lately." Kusakabe stuttered slightly.

"I do not care about what happens to the herbivores." Hibari turned his attention back to the screen to catch the undignified moment of Kasumi's crash into the bookshelf. He inwardly sighed and facepalmed. "I'm leaving." He stated as he left the room, turning off the screen in the process. The other members were slightly surprised that he actually turned it off instead of destroying it.

Hibari opened the door and found Kasumi behind the sofa on the floor, with pursed lips and a fist in the air.

Which brings us to the present.

**(a/n: back to first p.o.v… I didn't do too badly did I?)**

We stared at each other for a while, yeah I was still on the floor… But I feel like it would be awkward for me to just get up and casually dust my skirt off, and leave. So what am I supposed to do?

I coughed slightly into my hand and rolled away from Hibari until I deemed the distance good enough for me to stand up.

He looked at me and sighed again. He sighs a lot, doesn't he. "Class starts in 10 minutes herbivore, I'm not showing you the way again."

Ah, rats, I wasn't trying to remember the way to class last time, so he has a point. Phooey, I wanted to stay here for a while longer. Whatever, "Bye then, Hibari. See y'at home!" I smiled and waved as I left the room.

Obviously I'll never know what he saw.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Yeah see, boring. And am I the only one who when she sees PWP in a summary thinks 'Packaging With Perfection'? idk, that's what it said on the boxes we (family and i) used when we moved. Anyway, I don't really have anything else to say, other than ill try to force myself to stay on the chair and write. OH and I thought Hibari was a bit ooc at the end… I personally think its because I was reading a shoujou manga right before I wrote the ending, so its moore as if it were that guy rather than Hibari =3= Sigh.

I also need to fix chapter two, since I haven't gotten around to that. I don't know if you're still reading this, person who said I should fix it, but I keep telling myself to fix it but I always PROCRASTINATE. I see thy point though, Hibari does say herbivore a lot ahaha…. = =" ill see if I can fix that now. Or later. Someday.

I've also noticed I haven't done this thing in a while:

Disclaimer: I does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

And for those who read the manga, wasn't the lates chapter so fulfilling? I was so giddy at the chapter before the latest cause cause… idk. I was just going OMG!OMG! the whole time. Ask shi-chan, she knows.

Review pleaaaseeee! It will actually make me want to updateee!


	22. Chapter 22

BAHA we had this chapter coming.

Hello again, my dear readers. It has been a while although in my defense, I did try to write this within that week. Yup, no lie. I just didn't like how it turned out at first so I re-wrote it. That's the first time I've actually re-written something.

Anyway, I'm putting this up now becauusee you see, there'se a hurricane a little south of where I live, so I just want to put this up before we lose power or something. Better safe than sorry. And actually, once I got going on this chapter, it pretty much wrote itself. Although I wanna play on my sista's computer so I wanted to just finish it so I could go play =3=.

Oh, also I got sick right after I posted last chapter, so while I got miss three days of school (yay for not having to get up in the morning but nay for having to catch up) I was quarantined (basically anyway) to my room with only my Kindle by my side.

So I read fanfiction the whole time =D. I thought it was a rather happy time.

Oh, and if you're a guy (I'm sorry if you reviewed and I think you're a girl, that wasn't a blow purposely to your manly pride, I just assume everyone on ffn is a girl, unless proven otherwise) I'm sorry for any awkwardness that may ensue. Hinthintnudgenudge.

To respond (simply because I feel the need to respond to this time's reviewers):

**starra uchiha**: Um… I tried? I'll try harder next time TAT

**Mistress of Madness**: phew, glad you liked it ^^ and I gave you an idea? 0.o cool. I wanna read it when it comes up =3

**SkyChild11**: You know my original reaction when I first read your review? "AND I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOU, DEAR READER!" No literally, I was sick and in bed when I checked the reviews for FIK (Kindle, read above)I read this and squealed said phrase. Anyway, after that I was trying to figure out what my personality is like…? 'Cause what I see myself to be like is probably different from what you see me to be like. So, I'm getting kinda nervous here. Anyway, I am very happy that you stayed up reading it, you have no idea how happy that makes me. =') I mean, Ive had my fair share of staying up late too haha and woah this reply is getting long. This is what happens when you get me going.

**Vikky Plushie**: Yay for marathon reading! ^o^ and now that you said it's like the Daily Life Arc makes me start to think when I'm actually going to go into plot lol. And shuckie shuck shucks I diid? Really? Well actually yeah I did. I re-read the first chapter of this after you reviewed and I was like "Ouch. Yes I did." And now I don't know wether to change it so that the story gets better as a whole or if I should just leave it at the original version. Hm.

**XxSaphirezxX**: Woah man,(or woman whatever, call everyone man or dude) you gave me like, 8 reviews 0.o you almost made it to another ten; so close. And I'll just respond to the latest one:… You don't know that… I'm the author here, so I can make whatever I want happen, MAHAHAHA *totally an evil laugh* but I don't know if I will change that. So I'm technically not giving anything away.

**lilsakuraxxXX**: alas, your wish has been granted! =D and really? Wow, I didn't think there would be anyone like her…. Hello best friend best buddy old pal.

**OneWhoWasForgotten**: That's the first time anyone has addressed me by (some) sort of name on the reviews haha. It's cool, I like it =)) Kasumi and I are flattered that you think she's cool, and I only realized that their names were the same after you mentioned it haha. I am, again, flattered, that you think my idea is really interesting, although a lot more have popped up after this one, I mean, yeah there were a couple before, and a couple in other fandoms, but I have to say that I have started to see more and more falling into khr fanfics… I haven't gotten around to reading them all though =c But I must say, just for the honor of that one person who started the whole falling into thing, that the idea isn't completely mine. I mean, the flame I'll use is most likely mine, seeing as I haven't seen any with that flame, and most of the concepts are mine. Anyway, we don't know whether she'll stay or not, but at this point, she is! =D (yay for random happy face)

Oof, that was a lot of replying. I just hope this doesn't get as long as the actual chapter haha.

Oh and I'll only answer every now and then unless you have a direct question. So for this batch of reviewers (I'm sorry if you feel like cookies – ohmagod I need to give out cookies)

CONGRATULATIONS TO: **SkyChild11** and **lilsakuraxxXX** for being the 60th and 70th reviewers respectively! Hea, have some cookies to nom on while you read *hands cookies*.

Onwards~

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Primero adelante, y luego a la izquierda~ something something something someee thing, I don't know the rest of thesong, so I'm gonna stop singing now~…yeah." I sort of sang as I made my way through the hallways. What I was singing was from the –Spanish – version of The Lady and The Tramp(1), bu-ut, I didn't know all of the lyrics, so I just did what I usually do and said what I was thinking to its tune. Oh well.

The hallways were completely deserted, so I didn't mind my random singing. In any case, the reason I sang the song was literally because I was going forward, and then turning left.

I only have a vague idea of where my classroom is, so I figured I might as well just go around and hope for the best.

=3=3=3=*~few minutes of walking later~*

…See? 2-A, right over there. And it only took me like 9 minutes so oh dear I'm gonna be late.

I should speed walk I mean, it's at the end of the hallway and the bell is going to ring in about 20 seconds…

And this is where my lazy logic comes in.

There's a bunch of students heading that way anyway, so as long as I make it by the time that the last person is there, I can pretend that I was just waiting for everyone else to go in and I was totally on time. Yup. This is the logic that always kicked in when I thought I was going to be late for the bus and there was a huge crowd there. One of the only things crowds come in handy for.

Following the bunch of people in as the bell rang, I walked over to my seat and sat down.

I took out my books and stuff as the teacher started to begin the lesson on some mathematical concept that my unconscious can pay attention to for me. Want an explanation? Basically it's that even if I don't pay attention in class, I'll get at least an 84 on the test. Sometimes if I manage to retain some of the material that was explained I'll get a 90, but otherwise it's an 84 or above for me. Friends used to say that I secretly studied during all of my free time, which believe me, is _not_ true. I hate studying. Sometimes when a test is coming up and I'm worried, I'll try to study, but I usually end up distracted and then give up. I can actually honest to goodness say that I didn't study for exams. At all. I got an 84, 89, 86, and 90 on them. I know, I impress me too.

"Makuwa?"

Huh? I look at the teacher, who I just realized was the one who called my name.

"Makuwa, answer the question please. I know you were paying attention, unlike Sawada." He said. I'm guessing he asked Tsuna and said person got it wrong, and then he totally fell for my I-am-completely-paying-attention-to-your-class-because-you're-so-very-interesting face. It was the expression I put on during class. I just look at the board and nod every now and then. Teachers totally fall for it.

Actually looking at what was written on the board, I could see that _(x + 2)(x + 3)_ was written on it. Okay, from what I'm reading on the side of the board, this is called multiplying binomials. Great. So you just multiply those in some weird order… I see.

" x2 + 5x + 6." I answered. According to what he wrote on the board, and what I read from the textbook, that should be right.

"Yes, very good!" Well, someone seems happy. I think it's just because he believes that I was paying attention. Then he went onto some other stuff. I just hope that he's the kind of teacher that doesn't ask you to answer more questions after you've answered once correctly. Or incorrectly for that matter. It's not any teacher that had been shown on while I was watching Reborn, (or I don't remember it) but then again if you think about it, Tsuna and co. rarely go to school. And besides—

Ow. Ow ow ow ow ow. Pain in the lower abdomen are. I clutched my stomach with both arms and curled into myself a bit. Yes, it looked a bit abrupt to other people, but I don't care at this point; I'm in pain.

I'm trying to think of reasons as to why my stomach hurts this much. Did I eat something bad? No, I don't think so, it wasn't anything I wasn't used to eating. Did I hit it? No, this is internal physically pain, unless what I ate had a personal grudge against my stomach and gave me a bruise from the inside. But I don't think that's possible. So what else could it b—

What day is it today. I look up to where the date was written on the board.

_February 26, 20XX_(2)

…Curses it's the 20's. I will kill the Universe's timing. On a side note, I'm amazed it's been exactly one week since I've fallen into Reborn. Wow. Oh no wait I got this; Wao- owww. In any case, I should probably go to the bathroom. I put my hand up.

"Yes Makuwa? You would like to answer this question for us?" He asked rather eagerly.

I'm in a lot of pain right now and I would much rather not have to answer your question BUT I have to, otherwise my reputation with the teacher will go down. Um, the question is still about multiplying binomials; the board said _-6x( 8 – 6x__3__)_. Okay… psht, yeah, I can totally do this.

" n-, -48x + 36x4 " I stammered out. I am seriously hoping that that was right. I mean, if there's one thing I am confident about it's my multiplication skills.

"Yes, yes! Good job, Makuwa!" god he's just ecstatic.

"Um, sensei, I was going to ask if I may go to the washroom?" saying sensei felt weird on my tongue.

"Yes, of course." Another happy smile. I gave an unsure smile back as I made my way out of the classroom.

While I am in pain, it's not as bad anymore, so I could make it to the bathroom without collapsing on the way there. Do I need to mention, mine tend to be really, and I mean really, _really_, painful? So collapsing on the way to my destination was completely possible.

In any case, I confirmed it when I was in the bathroom. And let's not get into detail about finding 25 yen and therefore using one of the little box-things that women's bathrooms are usually equipped with. I still need to buy some more though, so I'll ask Hibari to float me some money or something—ow.

Pain. Geezus. "Ugh…" I groaned. I was already making my way back to my classroom when suddenly, pain.

I curled up at the edge of the hallway, earning funny glances from the couple people who passed me by. I don't care. When I'm in pain, and I'm by myself, I'm letting the pain be painful instead of pretending it doesn't hurt.

"There was a report of a disturbance in the hallway. Figures it'd be you." I heard Hibari's voice sigh from above me.

"Leave me be, I'm in pain." I clutched my stomach and curled into a tighter ball.

From what I heard, he bent down to inspect me to try to understand why I was in pain. He didn't say anything, just stared.

"It's not something you can see…" or at least I hope you can't see it. That'd be awkward.

I stayed curled up for a while longer until the pain diminished a bit. Now's my chance. "Hibari can I skip the rest of class and just chill in the Committee room?" I asked. Believe me, I do not feel like going back to class and learn more about binomials or whatever.

"You have a lot of nerve asking me if you can skip class herbivore." He started getting up.

"Oh, come on. You know that you don't mind me skipping. Besides, I'm in a lot of pain. Not to mention that you skip like nobody's business." I huffed. The pain is still there, but it's not as bad as it could be.

"It is nobody's business. And I don't see any wounds on you. How do I know you're not faking this so-called pain?" He raised an eyebrow. Godcurseit, Hibari. Why must you be so fishy about everything? I hate this.

"Do you reeeeaaalllyyy wanna know?" I questioned and looked up at him. He just gave me a look that said you-better-tell-me-or-you're-going-to-be-in-even-more-pain. Okay, now to explain it. How can I say it in a way that Hibari will get it without too much of an explanation?

"I'm female." I said in as serious a voice as I could. I was actually laughing really loudly in my head, but no matter. I mean, while it is kinda awkward, I can still find the humor in it – I never thought I'd tell another guy , who now that I think about it is slightly older than me – that I was currently bleeding in a womanly way.

"What does that have to do with being in pain?" He asked in statement form.

Wait.

What?

"Please don't tell me you also skip Health Class." I shut my eyes tightly. Well, it's not like I learned about it from health class, I mean, yeah I get first-hand experience and everything, but I didn't first learn about the fact from school, I just learned from my classmates. I just kind of overheard them and bam, knowledge gained,

"Hn. It was a boring class." He half-glared at me as he crossed his arms.

Okay. Well, he should have at least _some_ knowledge on the subject. With people around you, you're bound to pick up at least one thing or two.

But Hibari doesn't like crowds.

And I don't think that he pays all of them any attention anyway.

So it should have been expected.

But still, did Hibari really have to skip that specific class?

Do I really have to explain _everything_? Well, this is going to an awkward direction.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Yeup. Kinda awkward, but I enjoyed writing this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

(1)Don't own the Lady and The Tramp Disney movie, I mean seriously, I was like, 5 when I first watched it. I think. But I still sing that song every now and then, honestly/actually c(=

(2)Okay, I think I need to explain something. Well, first, I won't specify the year, I don't think it ever is(although according to the wiki, Tsuna was born 1995). Anyway, it has been exactly one week and one week only since Kasumi fell into the world of KHR. Yes ladies and gentlemen, it has been only one week since Kasumi fell in; I counted. (and I really hope I didn't miss anything). I just counted all the a.m.s and when I woke up's. And I got 7. Please note that she fell in on a Wednesday, and it's Wednesday again. To be honest actually I didn't think that it would work out that well, ahahahahaha!...

Review please! And hope that the hurricane doesn't blow this way.


	23. Chapter 23

YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I WAS LAUGHING AT MYSELF IN EMBARRASEMENT AS I WROTE THIS.

Like, seriously. I'm also gonna change the rating to T now, since I figured 9 year olds ( I believe that's what K+ means) shouldn't be reading the last paragraph.

ANYway… lemme tell you, i get to school really early, and I usually take my kindle to school with me too, since I need something to do and none off my friends are at school like half an hour before it actually starts, so on Wednesday, or Tuesday, or the day after I posted last chapter, when you passed by my classroom you could see a girl laughing maniacally to herself because she got 13 reviews from one day to another. That was a really long sentence. Catch your breath. I even still got reviews after that yay.

But yeah, I was so giddy for the rest of the day, I was like, prancing to all my classes. So you have to review more BWAHAHA. And this one was pretty soon, right? Compared to my recent update rate c(=

Anyway,…

CONGRATULATIONS TOOOOOO:

**OneWhoWasForgotten**! You, my friend, get a cookie! WHABAM *hands cookie* for being the 80th reviewer!

OMAGOD GUYS. 80. Well, right now there's 87, but going by tens… 80! I can't put a number in caps, but I would if I could. That means I just need **13** (oh look at that, I figured I'd bold it) more reviews to get to an AWESOME **100!**

AWESOME 100. Idk what ill do for the hundredth person… oh, but, I won't let you be the 100th if you just update like 10 times cause then that makes me feel like I'm cheating. Yeah, me. not you, me. cause it makes me feel like I didn't earn each and every one review I got. Anyway, ill figure out what to do about that when we get there. And if we get there by tomorrow, like last chapter, I'll see if I can update then. If I don't have any major homework. Although I have a test….

Wait. I'll continue my rant down there.

Enjoy! ^^ (and have fun being awkward)

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Can we please go to the Committee room first? I don't exactly want to explain the wonders of life in the middle of a hallway." I asked.

"The point of my asking was because I do not know what your previous statement had to do with your 'pain'." He said as he dusted himself off. Don't know why. Delayed reaction? Whatever.

"Yeah, well, I'd rather not get into a whole paradox about why we should do something or why or in what order, so can we just go to the Committee room; if you're not happy with my explanation then I'll accept whatever punishment you want… after a week or so." I am going to seriously lash out if he makes me stay here any longer.

"Fine." He half-glared and started walking. Okay, now I have to get up. I can do this.

I started to uncurl slightly, but the pain was too…painful. I groaned and curled back up.

"Herbivore, do you want to go to the Committee room or not." I heard Hibari's voice say from somewhere down the hallway.

"I'm sorry for being in pain." I said sarcastically. Something normal in my apologies; half the time they barely counted as apologies. Now, I just got a weird idea that could be a possible solution to my current predicament.

"Hey, Hibari, can you like, carry me? Or actually, I think that'd be too bothersome, so you can just drag me – just don't move me too much…?" I ended in an unsure tone since it was originally a question, and I need to sound at least slightly polite when asking something of someone.

"You better have a good explanation herbivore." He bent down and started to pick me up. Well, this is surprising. Honestly thought he'd opt for dragging me. And in the very back of my mind where I had hoped he would pick me up – it's easier on the pain – I had originally I thought it'd be a piggy-back ride. Bu-ut since I refused to uncurl, he was forced to just carry me like a bundle of something. Personally, I'd like to say fluff. The term kind of fits too, since my hair is really fluffy and everything. "Dragging you would take too long." Okay, he has a point. Although I am happy that he didn't carry me "bridal-style" because that includes stretching me out, and if I had to be stretched out I would much rather have the piggy-back ride. Anyway, now that I think about it, how heavy am I?

"Sorry that I'm fat." One of the few times I actually apologized.

'You're actually really light.' I think my eyes widened a bit.

"Really?" Genuine surprise on my part. "My sisters always said I was too fat for them to carry me anymore, and since she's one year older than you I thought you'd also find me heavy." I looked up at him curiously. My curiosity face looks the same as a kid's; especially since I have a baby face and my eyes are big.

He just looked at me like I grew another head. Well, I don't know what he would look like if I actually grew another head, but I think I have the correct expression.

"I never said anything herbivore."

Now it was my turn to look at him funny.

"But I swear you said—" I was cut off as I was dropped unceremoniously on the couch. He better be happy that the pain had subsided a bit just then.

"We're here." He announced in a monotone. I made myself a ball again and curled up on the couch as he sat down on the opposite one. "Now explain."

Yay, awkward time.

I stared at him for a while trying to decide what the best form of attack would be. I could be my usual blunt self and put away any awkwardness I may feel, or, I could try to do it in a round-a-bout way and hope that he pieces everything together himself.

I think I'll avoid directly saying it unless he's surprisingly thick.

"Okay. Well." Gah, thinking about it is one thing, but actually saying it is embarrassing. Not now Kasumi, you need to….wait.

I could always just take a really long time explaining it without really explaining it and just skip class that way. But I feel he needs to know anyway, because there are some, uh, items I need regarding this.

Take two.

"Um, well…" God curse it me stop stopping! "When girls come of age," Great now I feel like I'm explaining some weird ritual, "They become able to uh, reproduce. Now, how far is your knowledge in this area so that I can figure out where to start?"

"Just explain everything." He started to get settled on the couch. Or at least, that's what I think he's doing. He's in the process of lying down. Anyway, I really hope he at least knows how…. Oh god.

No, wait, it is not necessary for him to know that for the reason behind my pain. Okay, we're good.

"Okay," I cleared my throat. "You know how females have the ability to have children, right? Well, when you have a kid growing in you, it has to be kept safe, so girls get a kind of… bedding for the kid. Following?"

He looked like he understood. I think. But I have to say his concentrating face is quite…. Cute. I think he really wasn't kidding when he said he skipped Health Class, I mean, I think he skipped it from the first day. Or second. Anyway, it doesn't seem to make the situation any less awkward so, putting that aside.

"Okay, so. The female produces an egg, which will later become the kid, every, like, month, and if it doesn't get, uh, fertilized, then all that bedding has to be gotten rid of. That hurts. Therefore, I am in pain." I think that about wraps it up. I'm not about to go into detail or something.

"Why does it hurt? You said you're getting rid of the bedding." Am I the only one who finds it adorable that Hibari is being so little about this?

"Cause the stuff has to be squeezed out, and that hurts since it's not that easy to get rid of. If you won't get grossed out, I can tell you what the bedding it. Well, what it basically is, I don't know all of its contents… ew. I'm getting grossed out and I'm the one who has to deal with this. Ugh." I stuck my tongue out in the 'this is yucky' manner. When I looked at Hibari I could just see the curiosity in him. You know, I didn't think he would be so… I'll just stop. "It's blood. I'm bleeding heavily out of a place you're not supposed to know about."

He looked surprised for a moment, but stayed quiet. He seemed to be considering something and then asked a question.

"How does it get fertilized?"

OH COME ON.

Why does he have to ask the most five-year-old-ish questions? I'll admit, I thought that he would at least know that but nooo he HAD to skip beeping health class and make me have to explain everything. The only reason I didn't start unleashing my wrath at the Universe was because I could see he had genuine confusion on the subject. On the outside, you see a blank-faced me, on the inside I'm trying to think of different ways of explaining this or getting—

Ooh. Now we're talking. I could just get Stefan to explain this to him. Guy to guy, it shouldn't be as awkward, right?

"Can I ask Stefan to explain that?" I asked.

"I refuse to have to gain knowledge from the rabbit-herbivore." He huffed. Someone mind telling me what I did for Hibari to be acting so… different? I don't know, he's just… weird. I mean, he looks kind of…

Embarrassed?

But he doesn't know, that's why he's asking. Seriously, I'm feeling like his mom giving him the whole "talk".

But I haven't even gotten to the awkward part yet! Wait, this means that Hibari is surprisingly innocent… and at least a little understanding of the fact this is not a regular topic between a guy and a girl. But I have to wonder… am I about to ruin his innocence? I don't want to do that.

"I am sorry Hibari, but for your own good, I think I shouldn't explain this to you." I said in my most dramatic voice. Yeah, okay, I am making fun of him a bit, but there's some truth to not wanting to ruin his innocence. Probably.

"Are you mocking me?" Uh oh, normal non-innocent Hibari's back. Quick, save!

"Psht, no. What makes you think that?" I waved my hand in front of myself.

"Yup. She's mocking you." I heard a voice say from the door.

"Oh?" Hibari raised an eyebrow as he turned to face Stefan. Meanwhile I was trying to signal to him(Stefan) not to kill me or I will kill him. I was never good at signing though, but I think he got the part where I tried to say 'don't tell him anything'. Well, it's not that I didn't think Hibari would be able to tell I was doing so without Stefan telling him, but I knew that a certain bunny could make things worse.

"What's that? You don't want me to ruin his innocence?" Stefan said like an old man while cupping his ear with one hand. How does this guy even know what I didn't want him to do? I never even said anything! "I'm just reading your expression. Think what you want, you're seriously expressive, and therefore really easy to read. Unless you actually try, but in any case, what's this about his innocence?"

"Hibari don't know nothin' 'bout life." I said with a random accent. Yes, this means I'm definitely getting used to being around Hibari. At a much faster rate than I thought I would, honestly. Maybe it has to do with the fact that I'm living with him? Regardless, this means that I'll be using my random voices more and more often. Great. Well, he'll get used to it… eventually.

Stefan got what I meant. "Okay, well, I only came here 'cause teach told me to go look for you since you were taking so long. Have fun with you talk. Oh, and if I'm right about the reason this conversation even started, you can have my choco-bar. I know you usually eat the Nutella, but I haven't found any yet. " He took out a bar from his pocket. "I was saving it for later, but I don't want to be on the receiving end of your emotions anymore." He waved as he walked out the door. "Lunch's in about ten minutes. Bye~. Oh, and I'll just tell teach you're with Hibari."

"No-hoh, you can't make me explain it! You're a guy! Wouldn't it be so much simpler if you just explained it to him as a guy-to-guy talk?" I pleaded. Believe me, I don't usually plead.

"No."

"I refuse to have to be taught anything by the herbivore." Hibari finally spoke up. I would say I was amazed that he kept quiet, but I seem to think a lot faster than I thought. Oh lol-lipop. I refuse to start saying lol. And I don't mean the 'laugh out loud' I mean 'lawl'.

Stefan left, and Hibari sat down comfortably again. "You haven't answered my question yet, herbivore." He crossed his arms. Honestly speaking, he actually looks like a five year-old.

"Can't you just look it up yourself? Do I really have to explain this to you?" Now I'm getting desperate. And I'm feeling sleepy.

"Just explain."

Sighing, I unwrapped the chocolate bar Stefan just gave me and took a bite.

I am going to kill him.

This thing has **liquor** in it. Alcohol. The stuff that tastes disgusting and I haven't had so much so concentrated that I had ever gotten drunk before. Believe me; I can say that at least wine, champagne, and whisky taste terrible. See, my dad was the kind that tells his daughters to try everything, so he told us to try the alcohol he brought home whenever we celebrated something that didn't usually happen. Like when he got a promotion. You know what that usually went like?

I'd be given a glass with a bit of whatever the current beverage was. I'd sniff it, gag, take a sip, and immediately get up to get another glass, fill it with coke, and chug it down. Seriously, and very literally, that was what always happened. This thing that its only similarities with chocolate were that it was brown and wrapped in a colourful wrapper. The alcohol was so concentrated that it tasted pure yucky.

As soon as I took a bite of it and identified it had alcohol, I stood up and went to the trash can to spit it out. I glared at the offending candy and threw that out as well. "Gonna kill that rabbit for having that in the first place." I mumbled. I swallowed some of it though, which gave my mouth a terrible taste. I didn't really look, but I'm pretty sure Hibari's looking at me funny since I was half gagging in my futile attempts of trying to not taste it. I was failing miserably though. I think that it's actually getting to my bloodstream though. That's not good. Then there's the chance I'll get drunk. Curses. I know, one shouldn't get drunk from a tiny amount of alcohol. But in my defense, that thing had a _lot_ of alcohol. And let me tell you something.

My eyes are brown. Like a really, really, _really_ dark brown. Know what that means? It means that I can't hold my liquor as well as, say, a blue-eyed person. I don't remember exactly where I came across the information, I just remember it. Although, I also specifically remember Kusakabe saying Hibari can't hold his liquor even though he has light eyes. But I think that's just because he has a plot. I don't. Or didn't. I don't know if I became a part of the manga or something. I'll leave that thought until later.

In any case, I'm starting to feel lightheaded. And as if I may throw up at any moment. My tummy hurts. My throat feels like it does when I'm gonna throw up. This isn't good. Force it down, me. you can do this.

…Maybe I'll get my mind off of it if I finally explain to Hibari the process of reproduction.

"Okay, I can do this. Watch me. Basically the guy takes what makes him a man and beeping shoves it up what makes the female a woman. There. Done." I passed out. The only thing that I am so happy I remember is Hibari's cherry face.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I HAVE A UNIT TEST TOMORROW. YEAH. I already blew one of my top marks by barely passing one of my tests. I went down by 16%. Yeah. Ouch. From 98 to 82, only cause I got a 55 on a test. Hey, that was because, you know how I said that I didn't go to school for three days? Yeah, when I got back my teacher was like "unit test tomorrow!" and my friend had to try and cram the information into my brain in a matter of one day. Im actually amazed I passed at all. Anyway, my unit test tomorrow is my highest mark right now, and I also have an assignment for that that's late since I didn't do it last night… anyway, ill stop making you guys be my therapists/people I rant to.

Okay, here's the part in which I apologize for OOCness, but, YOU try to keep Hibari in character while explaining that. Although I did like his cutesy side. Lolsies I wasn't even planning for it to turn out that way, it just did.

I also think it doesn't make sense in some parts, but I wanna post it today, simply cause I feel like it. And I really need to do my homework.

But can I say something? I feel the need to weep to you people about the fact that it seems like Reborn is ending. I still have hope, that maybe a sequel will come out or something, or even that it was just a big joke or something but, a lot of people seem to think like it'll end. And the last page on today's release didn't really help.

(Spoiler but not really) "my teacher and my partner, the tutor hitman, REBORN!" being the last line, im just here in front of my computer being a sad bunny. Sigh. I've been wearing my Hibari cloud ring as a necklace as my own little respect thing of the sort.

So yeah,

Review please! *whispers* thirteen more…


	24. Chapter 24

Oof, okay, just under two weeks later…

Ima back~!

Idk what I was thinking when I wrote this chapter. Honestly I started this last night and I stopped aftfer about 100 words, and then right now im procrastinating on (from?) my homework assignment due tomorrow ^^' I realllly don't wanna doo iiit though =3=

Oh and I was insulted by someone I don't even know, via a friend. Like, she put up this askme page and then I went to it (o3o) and I scrolled down, and one of the questions was names of your best friends, by some guy who likes her that spammed her with weird questions and constant—ahem. Back on topic.

So he asked for name and she was like **name**, _name_, MEE, other name and then in another "question" he was like 'don't know her, lover her name, that girl is obviously a wh-r- (I don't want to type it all out and stuff cause cause… I don't usually swear so um yeah, getting unsure 030) and then another comment.

So I was just sitting there like how the beep am I a beeper? (okay I swear, but not at other people and not where everyone can see it =T) and I continued on my rant from there, and now I rant to you guys, cause one of my best friends is ignoring me now just cause she got a phone TT^TT so I couldn't rant properly. But ACTUALLY being honest here, I'm kinda flattered =3. Cause it means that for some reason that person thinks that people would actually want to uh how did kasumi put it? No, nevermind, I don't want to put it the way she put it : but yeah. I don't even do anything to make myself "pretty" i.e. makeup, straightening of the hair, nail polish, ANYTHING. I literally wake p in the morning, put on my uniform, pat my hair down a bit, put on my watch and cloud ring necklace, and then " yup. That's it".

AAAND CONGRATULATIONS TOOOOO: *drumroll* **SkyChild11 FOR BEING THE 90****TH**** REVIEWER!** OHMAHGOD NOW YOU HAVE TWO COOKIES!

We're 4 reviews away people, **4 reviews.**

I'll keep going off about my life down theaa~

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Groaan…"

I sat up from what I assumed was a bed. When I looked around, I found that I was on my regular bed. That's weird, last I remember I was….

Right. I was in pain.

I checked the covers to make sure that I didn't wake up on Japan's flag, and when it resulted that no, I didn't, I decided to get up.

Which apparently wasn't the brightest idea I have ever gotten.

"Why does my head hurt so much?! Gahh," I collapsed back onto the bed while clutching my head with my hands. "Ughh…" I rolled from side to side on the bed. Okay, me, what the beepers did you do to make your head hurt this much? I knew I should have kept a journal on my headaches but I always forgot.

Let me expand on that. The gist of it is that my headaches, which were recently classified as migraines, happen very often. And when they hit, they _hit_. Really badly. It's just a pounding in my head which won't stop no matter what. Sometimes I used to go to sleep because of them, but a lot of the time I just woke up with it and then I knew it was not going to be a good day. So I might as well go through the list of questions that my mom usually went through.

Have I drunk water recently? Adding in my mom's personal comment would make it "Have you drunk water recently? I haven't seen you drink water recently. Go drink water." Okay.

I walked to the kitchen without seeing Hibari, so I'm guessing he's out on patrol or something. I didn't look at the clock before I left my room, so I don't know if it's really early or midnight…. Although technically it would still be really early morning then.

I made my way over to the water jug…thing, that Hibari and I put water in so that it could filter. Honestly, the only time I ever drink water is when there is absolutely nothing else to drink. That and when my mom tells me to. But my mom isn't here anymore~… and I'll never see-

Shut up brain.

With that thought out of the way, I downed the glass of water I had filled.

"Okay, well, it's not going to act right away, so let us sit down on the sofa." I made my way over to the living room, which wasn't far from the kitchen; only about six steps.

I laid down on the sofa and just went into chill mode. Oh look there's a clock hanging on the wall over there. I squinted to try to see where the hands were, but since I can't seem to judge the length of the hands, it is either 10:13 or 2:50ish. I say ish since I'm not completely sure of the exact minute. Anyway, both times would make sense, so I'll just hope that it's 10 and that I'm not waking up Hibari in the middle of the night.

With the time problem out of the way (not really), I stared at the ceiling for a while and tried to clear my mind of any and every thought.

…

I let out a heavy exhale. I can't clear my mind for very long. Not when I'm trying to get rid of a headache… Okay, I'm actually really good at clearing my mind, and while a lot of people say it is impossible to be able to not think of any thoughts, I find it perfectly normal. I go into trances a lot, and sometimes I become aware of them right after, and sometimes I don't even notice. Or do I…? since if I didn't notice I wouldn't know. Well, what I'm trying to say is that before, I would often stare at a wall for an extended period of time without even knowing I was doing so.

Example: I would be lying on my bed reading, and then I just stare at the pages while the words become blurry and then I can tell that I'm just staring at the pages, so I look up and towards the wall. Five minutes later, I realize I'm still staring off without being aware of it and I try to think of something. This does not work, so I end up looking at some other place until someone knocks on my door or my thoughts are somehow disrupted from outside interference. So, I'm aware that I'm just staring into space, but I can't seem to make my eyes move and focus on something.

For some reason that makes me think of the lizard that stops in the middle of what they're doing a lot. You know, it was in a movie I watched once (1), it was a lizard that stops in the middle of what they're doing and stares off into space. Literally, sometimes it stops in the middle of pooping. Although I'm not completely sure, since my sister was the one who told me this, and I know that she's not that credible when it comes to information. I specifically remember that when I was little she said Japan and China were the same place. Another example? She pointed to her lower back and said that was where the stomach was. Yeah. She lied a lot. Probably still does, but of course, now that I'm here—

Stop it brain. I do not miss my sister. Or my mom, or my other sister. Or my dad. Stop making me feel like I do.

In any case, it's been a while since I drank that glass of water, and my head still hurts. So, next thing on the mom-list.

Have I gone to the bathroom recently? Well, I went yesterday, and I'd rather not get into detail about that.

Next.

Are you on your—yup. That's why. Silly me, how could I forget like, a day after it hurt so much. Anyway, since that's why, I should probably drink more water so it goes by faster.

I got another glass of water and drank it.

"Ugh, this is why I don't like water…" I said as I covered my mouth and bent over slightly. Water made me feel bloated with only two glasses. Sadly, I forgot this important information about myself. I should probably go camp out in the bathroom just in case I have to throw up.

With that thought, I made my way to the bathroom and sat in front of the toilet like I was taught to in case I ever felt like throwing up. Now, I could make myself throw up, but I preferred not to since it tastes disgusting. If I ever really had to, or wanted to skip school however, I made myself throw up and then my mom let me stay home. The only reason I didn't feel guilty about it was since I actually did feel a bit sick after throwing up.

Good children shouldn't do that though. Just saying.

I settled in front of the toilet by sitting down on my knees like they did in all the stereotypical Japanese shows and stuff. Although, I have to wonder why when they did it in animes, they treated it like a punishment. I sit like this 90% of the time. Well, I can understand when they put a rock on their legs, but simply sitting on your legs? Normal.

My tummy's getting cold. Bathrooms aren't exactly known for being warm. Agh, now I'm getting goosebumps, and yes, those happen when you're cold. I have yet to see them happen to me if I'm scared.

I started rubbing my arms with my hands to try and keep them warm, when I decided going into ball position would keep me warmer. I don't really want to go into ball position on the bathroom floor… but it looks pretty clean, not to mention that there are no sisters who mess up everything regardless of their age. Or bunnies that poop everywhere.

I'm starting to wonder if I should just get a blanket or something so I wouldn't have to make too much contact with the floor.

I started getting up but, bad idea. Everything lurched for a moment and I immediately sat back down. "Guess I'm not leaving here anytime soon." I grumbled out loud. My head doesn't hurt as much as it did earlier, but it still does. And I feel worse than before I stood up. Ugh…

I heaved.

And tried to think of something else. Well… apparently food is not the best thing to think about when you're throwing up.

I hate throwing up. And before you say I'm being hypocritical, with how I previously said I threw up to get out of school, I didn't… no wait, I did do that on purpose. Okay, I didn't particularly _enjoy_ it. There we go, now I seem to be in the right. I'm really weird for trying to justify myself against myself. Whatever. Doesn't change the fact that I'm throwing up right now and I feel like absolute s—no, swearing is bad. Poop. Although I don't really know what poop feel like, so that comparison would not be accurate. I just feel sick. Terrible. Bad.

Something's touching my hair. It's holding it back. What the beep. I don't even know what's happening anymore. I'm just going through the motions of washing my teeth, my face, and making sure that I didn't get anything on my hair. I'm being led to my room…I think. Just, out of the bathroom and down the hallway. Comfy bed… my glasses are being taken off. Covers are being put on me – fairly sure they're covers. Ooh, warmth to the left. I went closer to it. It reminded me a lot of my sister, and I mean Kaede, not Kameko.

She always gave off this cuddly aura, and it stuck to her bed. Literally, I would lie down on her bed, and then ten minutes later I'd be completely knocked out. What I'm trying to remember now were the sound effects my other sister made during cuddling time with all of us on Kaede's bed. Oh right, "Shnuggle, shnuggle, shnuggle," as one cuddles closer to the one in the middle. In this case, it's whoever or whatever is next to me. It's…so…warm… I love it. I hugged it closer and settled while I fell asleep.

=3==3==3==3==3=

"…go."

"..et go."

"How is her grip so strong. Why am I talking to myself. She's rubbing off on me. Should avoid her for a while." I barely registered the words as I was shaken lightly." Let go herbivore."

"Huh? Wha- Woah."I woke up for real as I realized that I was hugging Hibari's arm. Like, really tightly. I mean really tightly. Curses.

I looked at him and slowly backed away. First, glasses. Over there, on the night table.

I went around him without breaking eye contact and as soon as I made it off the bed I reached for my glasses and turned around to leave. Or tried to.

"How. Do you get drunk. Off of a chocolate." He asked while holding onto my wrist.

"Judging from your tone with which you voiced that question, I take it I got drunk off of a chocolate? Well, it's not some secret art or something; I'm just really bad with alcohols. I don't drink, so I'm even more sensitive than I would be." I shrugged.

Wait.

I got drunk? People usually say they don't remember what they did while they're drunk. What did I do while I was drunk. I'm getting worried.

"What did I do." I asked with a tone that said I was obviously expecting myself to have done something terrible. Well, I have basically the same experience as when I get really really tired. Only, I don't throw—

Oh yeah, I threw up last night. OHH, so it was Hibari who held my hair up? I feel so non-smart for not realizing it earlier, I mean, I am in his room and I was on his bed. Ah rats, now I'm remembering that one time I fell asleep by Kameko without planning to and she told me that I like to cuddle while I sleep, much unlike when I'm awake. Did I cuddle with Hibari? I did wake up hugging his arm – very tightly for that matter.

"Well… you explained—"

"Woah there. I explained?" I cut him off. What was the day like yesterday. I went to class. I was in pain. I collapsed in the middle of the hallway… I went to the DC room… I got into a really awkward conversation with Hibari…

"Curses. Okay, skip that. Did I d-do anything e-else after that?" I was trying to keep the awkwardness out of my face as I asked. I mean, I don't have much choice if I want to know, since if I go to school today and I did something completely out of my façade, everyone is going to look at me funny and I won't know why.

Hibari looked at me for a moment before looking like he decided it was best to tell me.

**(Flashback, Hibari third P.O.V. )**

Hibari's face turned cherry red as Kasumi finished her explanation of "how it got fertilized". He wasn't expecting that. Sure, many people probably thought that he had already lost his virginity already but he was a lot less knowledgeable in that area than expected.

He had never had any weird fantasies. He had gotten the regular hormones a teenage male got, but he ever acted on them. He had overheard girls in the hallways talking about things he assumed he knew the process of. He knew both parties had to kiss, and be naked, but that was as far as his knowledge got him. He never knew exactly what happened. Although now he was starting to wonder if he really wanted to know.

He should have joined both pieces of fertilizing and how previously mentioned action "made babies".

But going back to the current problem, which went by the name of Kasumi.

"You're soo cuute Hibarin~ Hehe, there as this extra in Reborn and and you were a vampire and your name was Hibarin~" She giggled. "Ah~ but saying Kyoya's just so much more fuun~ it kinda rools off your tongue you know? Ky-oya. Kee-oh-yaa. Kyoyah. Ehehe it sounded all Chinese kung-fu-ee. And why the beep do I feel so weird right now? Like double-u-tee-eff brain? Making me feel all jittery and my chest hurts… sports bras are so tight these days…" She lied down on the sofa completely and put her feet up on the backrest, so it was more that she was upside down, using the backrest as a seat and the seating part for her back.

"Wee! Now you're upside down~ Hic!" She paused in all her giggling ."Why do I –hic!- have the hiccups? –Hic!-… Oh well, they'll go away eventually~ -Hic!-." Hibari was trying to figure out what he should do with this weirdly outgoing girl. "Ne, -Hic!-bari… ehehe that sounded funny. Anyway, K—hic!—oya… I have the most awesome timing with these –Hic!—hiccups. Kneeslapper! Why was that a kneeslapper? It wasn't silly! You tho thilly me~ Anyway, -Hic!—have you ever gone all upside down like this and then tried to change your perspective so that the –Hic!- floor is the ceiling and the ceiling is the floor? Kameko and I used to –Hic!—do that a lot… she was a lot of fun to be with… but now that I'm here I won't ever see her again…" A depressed vibe started to appear around her. "You know, I actually –Hic—kinda miss her. And thinking about the fact that I'll probably never see her again gets me remembering about how I used to think of what it would be like if I just died one day or something…

Oh, but don –Hic—don't get the wrong idea, I really really really reeaaally like being here!" She was happy again, he noted. "I never thought this would ever happen, but I thought about it alllll the time! I bought all the manga and re-watched the anime multiple times! Ahaha the FBI is probably looking for me now since I downloaded all of them illegally—Hic—Rats, I'm talking to Hibari Kyoya," She rolled her eyes as she said the name with a mock-mighty tone. "He's probably gonna bite me to death… or arrest me to death… I don't –Hic—remembaa! I can't seem to recall that episode—my head hurts! Gah, I know it was the one you fought Daisy… it was when you were opening up your Vongola Boxes' Cambio Forma, and you got the Cambio Forma around episode 183… believe mee I know. I know that the Primo season thing ended episode 189, and that the whole anime ended episode 203." She stopped wavering in her speech like she was before, taking on her 'thinking' pose, with her thumb and pointer in an L shape under her chin.

"Yours was the first box that was opened, probably since you were the most popular character… anyway. The episode right after you…guys… finished your Primo family trials, Zakuro invaded your base and fought Squ-chan," This made Hibari give her a questioning look for the pet name, but she paid him no attention. "Then you ran to Kawahira and then Daisy attacked. Therefore I can proudly say that you showed your Vongola Cambio Forma on episode 191. You took the ring off on episode 192, since they had to end 191 in pure awesomeness and epicness. You were soooo awesome on that ep. by the way!" Out of her musing, she turned back to the weird life form she was known as. "Anyway, did you also know that—"

He had had enough, he decided. He did not want to listen to the herbivore go on and on about something else, hence the reason why he knocked her out. Although he would admit that her deduction and her memory were impressive… he knew some annoying crowds whose whole reason for crowding was this same dedication she had. Of course, she could have just completely lied and pretended to deduce that, but something told him that that was honest brain power. It seemed this herbivore had more to her than she let on, he scoffed in his mind.

**(Flashback end, Kasumi First P.O.V)(2)**

So I acted completely drunk and went all fangirl on him. Great. He just ended it with 'you were getting annoying, so I knocked you out and dragged you home.' Of course, in a more Hibari-esque manner, but that was what I understood.

At least I didn't get all emotional. I hate myself for that; the fact that I think too much. And by that I mean I let my thoughts wander too much and then I make myself all sad. Other people have probably had the same problem, but most likely not as bad as me. Unless, of course, every 1 in 10 people out there who is considered 'normal' talks to themselves on a daily basis.

As for my awesome – let me give myself credit on that, usually as soon as I realize I'm doing well on finding out where I came across a piece of information, I lose my train of thought and then I have to try to think harder and while I do end up successful, I also end up with a headache.

Well, I'm going to give myself a pat on the back for not being all emotional. I mean, seriously, I'm on my monthly moments _and_ I was drunk. You gotta give me props, man. So first on the list is to get ready for school

The second is to go interrogate a certain rabbit as to why he had alcoholic chocolate.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I forgot to mention up there that this chapter is like 1000 words longer than usual… eh, it's just the fact that she's drunk makes her talk more…

DO tell me if I suck at third pov. I think I do. Idk, first pov is just the easiest for me. maybe for everyone. Idk. Which reminds me I have another baby to update. I have not updated since I put out the first chapter. That one's written in 3rd pov, but since I can't decide how I want it to go i keep hesitating on what I wanna write next TT^TT

I really wanna keep on talking and procrastinate more but I don't have anything else to talk about.. OH NO WAIT I DOOOOooo.

Reborn ended. I know im I think a week late, or two weeks even, idk anymore, but last week I checked the title of the latest chapter and you know what it was called?

Ciao Ciao!

TT^TT I weeped so badly. And my sister made it worse cause she was all 'you will never see Hibari again!' (I think I mentioned that before) but that made me so sad. Mind you, I did yell 'YOU TAKE THAT BACK!' and threw my sock at her, but yeah, it made me sad. Oh and I'm fairly sure at least one of you out there is like 'wait didn't she already say something about the last chapter uh, last chapter?' and I will answer with ' I didn't see the title of the latest reborn chapter. *serious face*' but yeah. I don't know what to do with my life anymore. I should probably do my homework first. Sigh.

Bye-bii~ *whispers* four more…


	25. Chapter 25

Supps~ -w-

So I figured I should update today, and I did write quite a bit, but since I didn't finish the part I had written, I decided to cut it at about 2000 words so that it would be the 'regular' chapter length.

I am also, throughout this week and maybe a bit after, going to be re-writing the first 15 or so chapters. Yeup. And that's because one of my friends found it, and they made the comment "It's a lot like an online diary" and figuring she has a point, since my author notes are usually wayy too long, so I might as well fix typos. I'm also going to be changing a couple details here and there. Mainly trivial, such as Kasumi's birthday (because I realized I input my own birthdate without realizing =w=" it's still going to be in December though lol) and Houdini's full name. It's still going to be long, and obviously include Stefan, so as not to get you too confused. I think that's about it, so let us continue on to more awesome matters.

**OHMAHGODWEHAVEREACHED100! OHMAGODDD!**

**CONGRATULATIONS TOOOOO:** oh that's funny. Ahem. **CONGRATULATIONS TOOO: ****anonymous**! Yeah. Anonymous. Couldn't you have picked a name or something? Really? Whatever, **YOU GET A COOKIEEEE! OHMAHGOD TAKE TWOOO YOU'RE THE 100****TH****!**

Soooo… do you want me to do something? Idk what I should do… I was thinking a oneshot or an extra chapter of your choosing, but my skills aren't quite that good yet =w=". So yeah. Enough spazzing.

Oh, and I should mention, to my great sadness, that **there is no Hibari in this chapter**. 'Kay? Oh and it ends as if it's going to be some awesome encounter or something, but really, don't get your hopes up. I just cut it there because that was where 2000 words was. Yeah.

Enjoy~

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Okay class, as I told you last week, there is a test today!"

What.

When was this decided? Well, apparently last week, silly Kasumi.

Okay, so I'm in class, and we have a test, and I didn't know we had one, so I kind of didn't study.

Oh, who I am I kidding, even if he told me last year I wouldn't have studied one bit. I hate studying. It never works out for me, not to mention that every time I study I get a low-average mark. Don't ask me how it works. Although I think I have touched on the subject before.

My subconscious? Remember it? Yeah, that's what keeps all the information. I don't pay attention in class at _all_, unless the teacher stares at me and looks like they're going to ask a question. Then I have to pay attention since my subconscious doesn't come in when I'm expected to say the answer right then and there while being stared at by everyone like I'm some animal in captivity.

In any case, the teacher started handing out the test papers as he told everyone to quiet down. After he finished handing them out, he went to the front of the class again. "Alright! You may begin."

I heard a synchronized sound of everyone picking up their pencils and starting to write. I did too, but… just for my name. And the date, but that was all I knew so far. So now starts my usual routine I usually follow for writing tests which I don't remember anything about.

Stare at the paper.

Actually read the paper.

Figure out which ones are common sense; solve them. If there's multiple choice; cross out the ones that are obviously not it, and then make a final deduction. Or do eenie-meenie-miney-mo, but the problem with that method is that if the teacher sees you think, 'uh, yes it does'. Of course, I only do that for the ones that I don't have the slightest idea of what the answer is. The problem with doing that is that younger me thought she'd spend some of her time figuring out which one would be picked if she did that. For example, if there's two choices, it will be the second one. Unless you go out of your way to make it the first one, but then that's not choosing via eenie-meenie-miney-mo, is it?

Anyway, after that, skip any questions I don't know – this usually results in me flipping every page except for the random question that makes sense, and then get to the end of the test.

Then you weep, silently, and ask yourself why you didn't pay attention in class.

Yup. This is how tests go for me. The only exceptions are when the class is interesting and I actually feel ready for a test. That's when I write like mad, because I'm trying to write it all out before I forget it. Oh, wait, have I mentioned I only study at the very beginning of class plus whatever time the teacher gives us? That's because my studying at-home sessions start out with:

"Yosh! We're gonna take notes, do a lot of high-lighting, make it pretty, and then quiz ourselves at the end!"

And five minutes later it's like:

"Hehehe, silly cat… I should really start to study… nah, I know it pretty well anyway."

Yeah.

Now then, the final step is to try and remember any formulas he wrote before. This is gonna take a while…

=3=3=3=3=3 (after the test)

I lay in my usual post-test position, which consisted of my arms straight out in front of me on my desk and facing down.

"How did you do Kasumi-chan?" I heard a sickeningly sweet voice behind me. At the moment, there's only one thought going through my head:

'Why are you talking to me?'. It's a genuine question. I have no idea why Kyoko had this random urge to come and start a conversation. I mean, it's not like I was one of the people who found her to be super annoying and useless, because, while kinda true, she… she uh… okay she doesn't really do much except support. But I still don't hate her. Don't ask me why, I don't even know anymore. In any case I need to respond, and with this brain of mine, obviously I would forget the fact that I had the whole "studious" part to my persona.

"Frankly I think I failed. You?" I facepalmed at myself. You're not supposed to say that Kasumi~. Of course, Kyoko being Kyoko, she thought I was trying to be funny or something, and giggled slightly. Or maybe there were markings on my face from laying it on my sleeve.

"I think I did pretty well. The last question had me stumped for a while though!" She beamed again. Okay, I think not liking her might be possible. Well, maybe not. I need someone to suck positive energy out of anyway. Not in the literal sense; I'm not secretly some mystical creature.

"Ah, you too Kyoko-chan?" Some other guy whose name I didn't bother remembering – okay I lied, his name is Misowa Shu(1). I remember everyone in this room and every piece of information they – or anyone else - has given me. Some take a little more than others to remember, but in the end I remember.

"What did you get?" asked Nidori Isana, some other random girl.

Eventually, almost everyone in the classroom was engaged in a conversation about the last question on the test. This meant that after about five minutes, I was effectively shut out of the conversation.

Therefore, I backed away, and slowly but surely made my way out the classroom door.

"Hm... where to?" I asked myself. I _could_ go to the Committee room, but I feel like I've been going there too much lately. Stefan has already established himself as a popular dude (the traitor) and Tsuna and them were who knows where. Maybe they were in the classroom; I don't really care for them as much as I did at the beginning of all this. Okay that sounded mean, but it's true. To me they are just another group of people, like in my old world. Just another group of friends… albeit one that has its own manga series.

I started heading off in a random direction and let my thoughts take over my mind. Ones such as, will I ever get back? How could I get back? Do the people – in my world, not a parallel one – know and care that I am missing? Did my family call the police? And even if they did, was I just another number more to the statistic of how many kids run away from home every year ? But the question most prominent in my mind was,

If there was a way to go back home, would I take it?

My life in my original world was very boring; not like I tried to make it any less boring. I never joined any school teams, or camps, or even made that many friends. I can probably count how many actual friends I had on one hand. But if I think about it, I don't exactly have that many friends in this world either. The only one that kind of counts is Hibari, and maybe Stefan, if he hasn't already completely forgotten about me. I mean, you should see him; he's about as popular as Yamamoto and Gokudera. As for Tsuna and Yamamoto and Gokudera…Tsuna probably thinks I'm just another girl, Yamamoto probably forgot about me, and same with Gokudera.

I'm just a minor character. One of those that appeared in filler chapters that no one gave a second thought about unless they were mean to Tsuna. Then again, I don't think I would have even been introduced, since the manga doesn't follow Tsuna during every waking moment. And even if it did, I probably still wouldn't be introduced since I'm from, uh, my world, and they'd basically be crossing the fourth wall.

Since I hadn't been paying attention to my surroundings, or where I was walking, I ended up bumping into some random muscly guy. Not Ryohei; this guy had black hair, and squinty eyes. He wasn't even that muscly, just big.

"Watch where you're – oh, it's a girl." He smirked and looked back at his friends. He turned back to me, "Why are you alo- huh?" Or at least, where I had been. I had let out a small 'excuse me' and continued walking. I do not care for the majority of this planet. The only people so far have been Hibari and Stefan, although I'm not so sure about the latter anymore. Gah, stop being so negative, Kasumi! Be happy for him! He made friends.

'_Unlike you._' A voice sneered in my head.

'_Go. Away.'_ Why am I arguing with myself, I don't know.

'_Hahaha, you're just jealous that he made friends and left you to your own devices, aren't you?'_ It kept going on.

'_No, you see, I prefer to be alone'_ And now I'm trying to convince myself. Whatever, it passes the time. It's lunch time right now… well, I hope so. Otherwise Hibari will have my head for skipping.

'_Keep telling yourself that. Face it, you want cuddles.'_ Well, the tone in which that was said wasn't really mean anymore. Sigh, that's me trying to cheer myself up.

'_Ahaha, yeah, no. '_ I made sure that I was keeping a straight face as I walked aimlessly through the halls.

'_You thought it.'_ The voice pointed out.

'_Thought what?'_ I tilted my head subconsciously.

'_The who would want to, anyway thought. You've had that one a lot.'_ Okay this is getting creepy. Kasumi, stop talking to yourself.

'_Baha, what if it's not you? What if I'm a split personality or something?'_

'_No, split personalities take over one and one can't remember what happened during the period of time in which the other self took control of the body.'_ I explained… why am I explaining to myself? I know this!

'_Because now you are now convinced you have split personalities. '_

'_Even if I thought that for the slightest moment, I can just explain to myself again why this isn't a split personality. It's just me being weird.' _

'_Whatever you say sunshine. By the way, someone has been following you for a while now. I don't know who it is since you don't, but you've been noticing the presence ever since they started.'_

'_And you decide to tell me now. Instead of when they started.'_

'_Well, this way you got a lot of self-enlightenment, didn't you? I'll be here if you need me.'_

…

Oh-kay! Ignoring the weird sense of self I got there, it's true that someone is following me. Yes, the halls are somewhat full, but the same person has been following me and I'm guessing they think I'm not aware of them. Well, there's always the chance that they're just going in the same direction, so I'll just make random turns from here on out…

Where am I? I don't think I've been to these halls before.

Now that I'm looking around, I'm in what would be considered, the 'shady' part of the school. It's not like it's completely filled with smoke or something; Hibari would never let that pass. It's just filled with big guys and oompa-loompas.

In any case, they're all kind of staring at me as I walk by, and I'm guessing it's because they're wondering what the beep a girl who doesn't look like them is doing here. Either way, the person following me still is, so once I leave this hallway, it should be clear whether they are following me or just going in the same direction.

You would think everyone would just quietly talk among themselves, but noo. They _had_ to notice the random girl who decides to go through their hallway.

"Yo!"

~o~o~o~o~o~

FUN FACT OF THIS CHAPTER: This was originally just the start of what this chapter was supposed to be. It was just supposed to be like an intro, but I ended up going on and ooonn and yeah. I still haven't gotten to the part I wanted =3=. I've got about 1000 words of the next chapter, so yeah.

Review please~


	26. Chapter 26

**EDIT 13/12/2012: **ahaha ffn erased some words... fixed it though =)**  
><strong>

And I'm back~

Okay, no, I haven't gotten around to re-writing the other chapters, but I will soon, okay?

I got, like, 1mm forward plot-wise. Or maybe 1/16th of a millimetre, either way. Minimal.

I've been re-reading reviews, and when I noticed some people who reviewed before haven't reviewed recently, I can't help but go "Baby come back~" in my head.

**Full Katekyo Fairy:** aha yeah, I actually noticed before that I really needed to include them, so you gave me the final push x) I also have the next chapter planned out cause of that… although I should know by now that that's probably not how it's gonna end up being - -'

**Mistress of Madness:** lol yeah for Kasumi talking to herself out loud and in her head is pretty normal xD Oompa-Loompas are what they called the orange-ish people in Willy Wonka and the chocolate Factory, I never watched the movie, but the term is used (where I live anyway) to refer to girls who tan too much and end up being orange. Kasumi was exaggerating about her seniors though c(=

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Girlie! Why are you in this hallway?" One of the guys called out. Well, looking at my choices, I can either answer or ignore him. If I ignore him, chances are he'll be offended and have motive for any future hate. Well, since I doubt I'll ever have to talk to him again, I might as well be honest. Can't give anything about my suspicions of the person behind me away though.

"I wandered aimlessly." I answered honestly. If I actually think about it, these are just the older halls. Wait, I'm a second year of… middle school?

_Middle school!?_ WAIT a moment there. That's the equivalent of grade eight. I already passed grade eight!

This makes me feel so non-smart at the fact that I had some issues with that test I just wrote.

It's okay; take it all in stride Kasumi. You just have to spend a year more than you thought in school, no biggie.

"Haha! Is that so? I don't know who you are, and I know all my juniors. Care to tell me your name?" He seems normal enough. Not one of those bully people one would usually find in my old school.

"…Makuwa." I answered uncertainly.

"No first name?" He questioned.

"It's not like you're gonna use it." I still had a blank face. "I would like to continue wandering around the school. So if you'll excuse me." I bowed slightly and started walking away. I walked away as if nothing had happened. People ask me questions randomly, so I'm kind of used to it. That was more in my old world though; I didn't think the same thing would happen here. I know that I shouldn't seem overly frightened or happy that someone talked to me; it gives them something to assume from.

'_Admit it~ you're happy someone talked to you~'_

'_Not you again.'_

'_I have nothing much to say. I just wanted to point it out. Oh, isn't it great that just when you were feeling lonely you made a friend?'_

'_I wouldn't call that a friend. Just a person that decided to talk to me._' Ah, I'm back to the front of my classroom. I checked my watch to see 11:35.

So going once around the second floor, taking your time, even talking to someone, and not necessarily going into all the hallways or perfectly around, takes about 10 minutes. Take note, it might be important information one day.

I opened the door to the classroom to find five lonely people each sitting at their desks and either a) eating lunch quietly, b) playing with whatever gadget they had, or c) sleeping. Everyone just looked to see who came in and then immediately went back to what they were doing.

Happy that no one was going to talk to me and make me have to answer their questions awkwardly in the middle of an extremely quiet classroom, I made my way to my desk and sat down. I basically just ate in silence until the bell rang and people started trailing in.

Everyone came in, Tsuna and Gokudera and Yamamoto came in a bit later, and then the teacher came in. It was a different teacher than the one who gave us the test though.

"Alright everyone, listen up! I'm going to give you a group project." A hand went up, "Yes you can pick your own groups." Quiet yeses sounded throughout the room. "You are to put yourselves in groups of four, no more, no less. There is a perfect amount of students for seven groups. Get into your groups now and I'll hand out the assignment."

Great. Awkward time.

So while people all around the classroom were giving their friends their best rape faces, I was sitting, in my seat, waiting to be put in the sad group that only had, in this case, three people. I mean, I didn't really have friends, so, no one really wanted to group up with me. Not to mention that when I was put into a group, I just silently did my part and didn't contribute to the idle chatter that usually happened.

So I watched everyone go to their friends' desks, and when I saw Stefan he had a little mob of people surrounding him arguing with each other about who should be with 'Stefan-sama'. Yeah, there were some girls in that group. We made eye-contact briefly, in which I took the time to salute him as my way of saying "good luck".

I just sat there, seeing people start to join different groups, and watching as Tsuna was going all 'Kyoko-chan!' with that silly face of his, and Kyoko looking unsurely between Tsuna and Hana, although she ended up going with Hana and two other girls. Most of the remaining girls that were 'crowding' – as a certain carnivore would put it – around Gokudera and Yamamoto were eventually driven away since they were going all 'don't group with Dame-Tsuna, Group with us!' and stuff. Which, obviously, Yamamoto and Gokudera got mad at them for.

And, surprise, surprise!

I was left alone. Like always. Ah, well. This happens every time. Now the teacher asks—

"Is there anyone without a group?"

And then everyone just looks around until their eyes fall on me. Then the teacher goes,

"Ah, Makuwa. Let's see…" He looks around the classroom looking for any groups that are lacking people. "You can join Yamamoto's group!" Then he has a satisfied look and stares at me expectantly while waiting for me to move to my new group.

I made my way over to them, gave a short "'Sup," and sat down at one of the nearby desks.

The teacher went on about how we were to translate the beginning, the climax, and the end of whichever book we ended up with, and if we wanted bonus marks, to translate two other pages.

Of course we would end up with _A Merchant of Venice_, of all books. What is even the climax in that book? I read it before, for class, and from what I remember… well, technically I don't remember, if the book had a climax or not. I mean, obviously it should since, well, it's a book, but since it's actually a script…

Too much thinking for my brain to handle.

It should still have a climax though. Anyway, the teacher said that it's due next week since it's a small assignment. Why did he even put us in groups? We could have probably done it individually. Not enough different books to hand out?

"Because this way students can bond together!" I heard a squeaky voice say from behind me.

"Ah, Reborn. No, wait; it's Boreen-sensei, right?" I looked behind me to find Reborn in his proper costume. "How exactly are we supposed to 'bond' by translating Shakespeare?"

"This is Shakespeare? That's so cool!" Yamamoto grinned.

"It says that on the front, yakyu-baka!" Gokudera yelled at him, as per usual.

"Maa, Gokudera, I can't read English!"

All while Tsuna stared at the book in despair wondering if he could actually manage to translate something like this. Or something completely different, who knows.

"Kasumi," Reborn started as I turned to look at him, "I've been sensing weird flame energy from you today. Care to explain why?" Since when could he sense flame energy?

I waved my hand absently in front of my face, "Dude, if you don't know, chances are I don't either."

"Then what's that." He pointed at my collarbone.

"What's what?" I put my hand over it and touched something cold. "Eh?" I lifted it up for closer inspection.

A ring.

A Vongola-looking ring. Only, this one didn't have any of the 'normal' insignias in it. So, no raindrop, tornado, sun, mist, cloud, lightning bolt, or blue pearly-thing. It was more like a distorted cloud, And while I did say it was Vongola-looking, it wasn't exactly like the original rings. On top of the insignia of the distorted cloud was a clear purple-sick-frog-green gem…stone? Fancy rock thing.

I let it drop back down, seeing as it was held by a thin chain, much like the one Hibari used when he wasn't wearing his ring on his finger. "I didn't put it there." I shrugged at Reborn.

"Things don't appear randomly baKasumi."

"Magic."

"Where did you get it."

"I told you that I have no clue."

"Most people would have noticed if they had something around their neck."

"I thought that you would have realized by now that I am not like 'most people'"

"You still should have noticed."

"Well I didn't. And what do I gain if I lied about where I got it? At worst it would be that I had stolen it, and I haven't had a chance to steal anything from anyone, much less the mafia."

Reborn looked like he was about to say something else but the bell signaling the end of the day went off; when we left English, I haven't the slightest clue.

Either way I left as soon as the bell rang, and speed walked home.

=3=3=3=3=3

"How did I not notice this sooner?" I calmly told myself. I had set out my homework on the kitchen table – I never liked doing my homework on an actual desk, okay? – and attempted to start it when I realised a tiny big problem.

I could not write kanji. Or read it for that matter. In math yesterday during the lesson it was mainly numbers and I figured it out from that and for the test…

That was why I was having issues with the test yesterday. Ahaha… I really have to wonder about myself sometimes.

In any case, I can apparently speak and understand Japanese, but I can't write or read it.

Which is great considering the first thing I had decided to tackle was my Japanese homework. So have I written in English for all my homework so far? That's a silly question; I haven't even done my homework so far. I just suddenly felt like doing it today.

So my options are:

Not doing my homework

Writing the whole thing in katakana, which was the only one of the Japanese 'alphabets' that I had bothered learning, or

Asking for help. Which meant? Hibari.

Now, the reason I usually feel like doing my homework is because my inner gut told me that the teacher was going to collect it/ check it the next day. So I can't not do it. As for the second option, I don't think my teacher will enjoy trying to decipher a whole paragraph written in katakana. So that leaves the third option.

Hibari was already home; he came back about half an hour ago. He just walked in, nodded at me in place of yelling out he was home, and went to his room.

Without much thinking, I collected my things and made my way to Hibari's room. When I got to his room, I knocked on the door and went in before he answered.

"There is a reason why one knocks." He looked at me from behind a book he was reading.

"Yeah, to alert the person you're coming in." I went over to his bed. He was sitting at his desk chair, and I needed a place to settle. "Can you help me with my homework?" I said as I dumped out my stuff.

"Figure it out yourself." He went back to his book.

"Well, it's pretty hard to figure things out when you can't read kanji." I started taking out my pencil case and books.

He looked up at me and was about to answer when his eyes fell on my pencil case. "Is that… supposed to be me."

"Huh?" I looked at my purple and pink pencil case with a chibi-Hibari on it. "Oh. Yeah. Since I had it on me when I came into this world and all. "

"Why am I so—"

"Cute? 'Cause you were chibi-ed. It's pretty hard to find a pencil case with a normal you on it. Believe me, I looked. I had you as a keychain too." I just realized how stalkerish I must have sounded. "I was a big fan, okay? Now, how do you read this kanji?" I pointed at my worksheet.

He looked slightly dazed still, but rolled over to the bed and stuck his hand out to silently ask for the paper. More like demand but anyway. He just read it over quickly, "Do you know anything about kanji?"

"I know the kanji for women… woman? Is there a difference?"

Hibari sighed. This was going to be one long homework session.

=3=3=3random snippets of the session =3=3=3=3

"Does the order of the strokes reaaallly matter?" I whined.

"Yes. It does. You write it how you would read it. Now watch and try again."

I tried again.

"Wrong. That stroke goes before that one." Hibari pointed out.

"I GIVE UP."

=3=3=3=3

"It's 8 p.m. dude, do I really have to do my math? I literally just finished Japanese." I groaned.

"Do all your homework, herbivore."

"Do you need kanji for math?" I asked.

"Not really. Maybe for finishing statements."

"Ugh. More kanji."

"…" Hibari looked thoughtful for a minute. "I could teach you Japanese writing after I come back from patrolling."

I looked at him in amazement. "You're actually willing to teach me _every day_?"

"I would rather do that than spend 4 hours trying to teach you how to write a character which you will forget ten minutes later. This way I could teach you the basics and you wouldn't bother me anymore."

_Ahaha… I would bother you regardless, Hibari, that's my job._ I smirked. "Okay, but I'm warning you now, after about 5 days I'll start trying to get out of it. You have to make sure I come, okay?" I only noticed how what I said sounded like, but luckily Hibari was still innocent enough not to catch that.

He's amazingly patient though.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Urghh… I think people were so OOC in this chapter xl

Whatever. I tried.

Trying to cut down on author notes, so I'm gonna stop talking/typing.

Review please~

Bye bii!


	27. MERRY CHRISTMAS

WEEEE~ MERRY CHRISTMAS OR HAPPY HOLIDAYS OR SEASON'S GREETING EVERYONE!

It's Christmas! Or whatever you celebrate I don't know how other celebrations work. Since I celebrate Christmas, I made this SUPER long omake thingie! I was planning to make it kind of short actually, but then I just kept typing, and typing, and typing, and… yeah. You get the point.

**Happy late b-day to Bel!** And Rasiel… and Chrome. And Lancia, Shoichi, if I'm not there, also to Cozart Simon and Lampo. (I might as well just say happy birthday to everyone I missed - -")

Yes, I know I haven't gotten to re-writing the other chapters, =3= just can't find the time. I never feel like doing it, and when I do, I'm supposed to do something else.

Um, this is 10 months after Kasumi fell in, so she already met a bunch of characters, and a bunch of othr events have happened and stuff. I tried to not give too much away, but some things I referred to and I hadn't even planned to write it. So this is also my hiding spot for some chappie ideas.

Either way, other people aren't mentioned that much.

I apologize for any OOCness, weirdness, grammar errors, and/or spelling errors.

Uhm… oh right

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn

Tell me if something doesn't make sense, there's more than 5000 words in this chapter, without counting the omake's omake. Yes, I made one. Idk, I felt like it.

Hope you enjoy~

I never really liked Christmas.

I mean, it's not that I didn't get that many presents. On the contrary, I got a lot.

It's not like we didn't get the yummy food. My mom's cooking was legendary.

It's not that my family didn't want to spend time with me. It's that I didn't want to spend time with them.

I just didn't like the thought that someday either they would leave me or I would leave them. There are only so many years you spend with your family, even if you never get married and stay with them. Your parents would die eventually. Your siblings will also leave you eventually.

I always found that a rather depressing thought.

I never even used to think this way, until, well, I started. You know, wondering if being with family will end someday, then answering yourself and being like, "yeah, it will,".

So, me being the smart cookie I was, I decided that it would be best if there was nothing to miss after we all separated. Of course, that wasn't the best thing to do. It was only recently that I figured that I should actually try to make as many happy memories as I can in order to remember them when I leave. But I had already separated myself too much. I found it awkward to spend time with my family in any way. I even grew to hate my parents.

And then I fell in here.

~o~o~o~o~o~

**(A/N: this is Christmas time, so, about 10, 9 months after Kasumi fell in. It'll be told in 3****rd**** P.O.V. cause we're not allowed to know what Kasumi thinks in the future, mahaha.)**

"Kyoooyaaa~!" a cheery voice yelled.

An annoyed teen shifted under his sheets.

"Kyoya Kyoya Kyoya Kyoyaaa!" Running steps could be heard.

"Kyoya-" The door to his room was opened.

Deciding that he had heard enough of his name, Hibari Kyoya threw a pillow in the direction of the voice.

"Yahaha! Your strength is down 95% since you just woke up!" The voice, which was finally classified as Kasumi, laughed.

"What do you want." The disgruntled Kyoya tried to cover himself up more with the bed sheets. It was a Saturday morning, for crying out loud! Why couldn't the herbivorous omnivore leave him be?

"It's Christmas Kyoya! It's Christmas! Well, actually it's Christmas Eve, but whatevaa! You know what that means?" She exclaimed excitedly.

"No. What." He tried to grasp at his unhappily discarded dream.

"It means we have to go to this Vongola party thing tomorrow!" he could hear the grin in her voice.

"I don't crowd." He mumbled.

"Doesn't matter. We still need to go 'cause Reborn said to. And~ since I have no pretty dresses – or any, actually – then we have to go shopping today!" her glee was obvious.

"I don't want to." He turned so that he was facing the wall.

"But I can't go aloone~" Kasumi whined.

"We both know that you are perfectly fine with going somewhere alone." He needed to think of a good argument to be able to stay home. Sadly, if he didn't, the herbivorous omnivore would come up with a million reasons why he should, and he wouldn't be able to say no.

"But we also both know that if I go alone, your funds won't hold up~." She sang. He sighed. She had a point; she was amazing at buying things she didn't need.

"Fine. I'll get ready." He started to get up and saw her for the first time this morning. She had grown her hair until it reached almost mid-back, and was already dressed with skinny-jeans, which she had started wearing, and a lavender hoodie. This irked him a bit, since it showed that she was sure she would get him to go with her.

"I was getting your clothes out. Since you took a shower last night, then you don't need one right now. Let's gooo!" she pranced out of the room to let him change. He could only sigh.

In the past ten months that they had been living together, all she did was get closer and closer. She had even surprised him when she refused Reborn's offer of a whole apartment all to herself. "I like it here. Besides, I would probably be too lazy to feed myself anyway." The rabbit had gotten slightly annoyed at that, although she had simply ignored it. Or she just hadn't noticed.

She had also grown in height, but he had kept up by being hit with a growth spurt soon after. Obviously, she got jokingly mad, to which he just smirked triumphantly. He still wasn't as tall as he was in the future, but he was getting there.

"Come ON man, you take longer than a girl!" Hibari heard her voice call from the entrance.

She had dragged him from store to store, and modelling what felt like every dress in each one. How she managed that when she was so picky, he had no idea.

"Too frilly."

"Too lacy."

"It's not that fancy of a party, it's more home-y."

"Too home-y."

"Too much shiny-ness!"

"I, can't, breathe!"

"It's like, falling off. Although I know you secretly want that to happen~"

She had also gotten a lot bolder. "You're at level eight; there are ten. Be happy, that's the highest anyone has ever gotten." That was when he had 'leveled up' the latest.

Of course, she didn't just randomly go "Level up!" whenever he supposedly did, she would just say that she felt "more comfy now".

"I like this one! Kyoyaa, look, look!" said prefect looked at the over-excited female and found her wearing a light brown and pink dress that hugged her curves, which he hadn't been aware of until now, and then hung loosely and stopped right above her knees. It was slightly fluttery, but not overly so.

"What do you think?" she twirled around. "It flutters out more when I do that. Wee~!" she twirled again.

"You're going to get dizzy if you keep doing that. It looks fine, now let's go." All the cloud guardian wanted to do was go home.

"It's just 'fine'? Nothing else?" Since he wasn't facing her,, he couldn't tell if that was genuine disappointment or a rod for compliments.

"It really suits you… brown doesn't look that good on many girls." He ended up huffing out regardless. It was embarrassing for him, yes, since he had to say it in a store that had just _happened_ to quiet down when he said it. He turned around to face her again to find a beaming Kasumi and shocked staff and customers.

"Yay~ thanks!" she hugged his arm and pressed herself against him, which she probably didn't even realize. He just stiffened up until she detached herself and started turning to one of the staff members. "I'll see if I can get one that can, uh, contain me more. I'm kinda bursting out of this, haha..a.." Well, it seems she just realized what she had done when she hugged him. She turned a dark scarlet, and just hurried off without another word. Well, at least he got a reaction, he smirked.

=3=3=3=3=3=3

It was slightly awkward walking back, since Kasumi could apparently not stop thinking about what she did. It just seemed so _natural_ to her, however bad that sounded. It was snowing, neither heavily nor lightly, just snowing. The ground was already white, and therefore, Kasumi had what was, to her, an amazing idea, with any previous embarrassment forgotten.

"Ne ne, Kyoya, wanna have a snowball fight, your version?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow, "What is my version, exactly?"

"You know, where you throw snowballs at crowds of people," She answered. " I've always wanted to try it since I watched that episode, but too many would be people I knew, and I really did not need to be looking for enemies. You up for it? Person who disbands the most crowds wins." She grinned.

He smirked, "Is that a challenge?"

"Sure. Contest ends when this whole park is cleared. Oh, and if people get mad at us, I'm blaming it on you." She bent down and started gathering snow.

He shrugged, "Whatever."

Kasumi watched as Kyoya walked to the other side of the park. Grinning, she gathered an armful of snowballs so she could move and attack at the same time. She looked around, but there were bunches of people everywhere, so looking for a target wouldn't be too hard. She decided on a smaller group, but a 'crowd' nonetheless, and threw. Sure, she got angry yells, but she just threw more until the group grumbled and left the park. "Well, whatever. I never said they couldn't hit me back if they tried."

Looking at the other side of the park, she saw that Kyoya was having a much easier time disbanding crowds, since as soon as his victims saw who was throwing them, the left immediately.

"That's not fair! Kyoya~!" Kasumi whined.

"You were the one who challenged me, herbivore." He would never let her know that she was a 'herbivorous omnivore', simply because if he did, she would go on about how she was amazing and he knew it.

"Phooey," she pouted briefly, then grinning widely. "I just have to throw more!" She scurried off to some other crowd and started annoying them until they left too.

About 10 minutes later, the park was empty. Those that had simply been passing through hurried themselves and other groups that were planning to 'hang out' saw the others leaving and decided against their original decision.

So, Kyoya and Kasumi ended up sitting on a bench in the middle of the park. Hibari smirking, Kasumi pouting.

"So what do I get?" he inquired.

"It was a friendly challenge…" she mumbled.

"I should still get something,"

"You have a lot more experience!" she crossed her arms and looked away from him, "no fair,"

"Oh? I did not know you were a sore loser," he sneered.

Kasumi pouted more, "Am not."

"I refuse to get in such a childish argument." He leaned back into the bench.

"…okay maybe I am. So? You have a problem with it?" she turned back to face him.

"Not really." He looked at her briefly before laying down and using her lap as a pillow.

"Kyoya, you're going to catch a cold if you sleep here." She looked down at him. It wasn't the first time he had done this, after all…

"You seem to have a higher body temperature than most." He answered. Kasumi sighed; this kid was already falling asleep.

"I'm going to bother you a lot in about ten minutes." She said. "I won't hold back."

"Hn. Do whatever you want."

"Gotcha."

Hibari was slightly unsettled by this.

=3=3 Ten minutes later3=3=

Hibari opened his eyes and looked at Kasumi's _sleeping_ face. So much for her waking him up. He hadn't even fallen asleep, he had just closed his eyes. Of course, Kasumi couldn't tell when someone was asleep and when they weren't, so he had felt her start playing with his hair and poking him. He got up and thread his fingers through his hair. One time he had fallen asleep on the couch and woken up with lots of little braids and bows in his hair. How she did it without waking him up, he didn't know.

He got her on his back in piggy-back form and started walking home. The herbivorous omnivore owed him.

=3=3=3=3 next day =3=3=3=3

"Kyoya are you ready yet?" Kasumi called out from the door of her room. She had woken up in her bed the day before, and had no clue how she got there. She probably walked back in zombie-mode and didn't remember. She shrugged mentally, it didn't matter anyway.

When she got to the front door, the prefect was already waiting with his jacket and shoes on. "You take too long."

"Well, I had to go and get all the gifts I made, geez!" she put her jacket over her dress, which had been custom fitted, although she didn't remember picking it up. "How far is Tsuna's house?"

"…we're going on the motorcycle, so you can wear your heels from here." He sighed. Kasumi was pretty happy though, since they started being able to tell what each other was thinking, and not by the reason from before. (1) after she would have gotten her answer she was going to ask whether she should wear running shoes and then change into heels, but now that she thought about it,

"Where's the party?" she asked.

"Of course you would get the invitation and not even look there."

"Well, you did, right?"

"Yes, I did. The baby rented some ballroom of a hotel. We're gathering at the herbivore's house though to exchange presents, and have a smaller, more informal party, and then go to the fancy place."

"Hearing you say fancy doesn't cease to amuse me. don't know why though."

Hibari rolled his eyes.

=3=3=3=3

"Hey Tsuna!" Kasumi waved at him as said person opened the door.

"Hello Kasumi-san! Glad you could come!"

"Even if I didn't want to Reborn would make me." she shrugged and Tsuna sweat dropped, "Regardless, what are we doing about presents? Do I put them somewhere, or give it to you, or…?"

"Oh, uh, just put them on the table over there, if you could." Tsuna let her in and pointed in a vague direction.

"Did you get Hibari to come?" She heard the still squeaky voice go.

"Technically, yes. He's just going to come a little later." She answered as she finished adding to the pile of presents. "So what else are we gonna do here?"

"You're going to eat a bit, maybe play some games, and then go to the hotel." Reborn said vaguely.

"Around how long will this take?" Kasumi started looking around for someone to mingle with. She had started trying to make more bonds within their not-so-little group, if only to cash in favours.

"We're leaving for the hotel at 7:00 and probably going to stay there until midnight. Tsuna's still a minor so he can't do all the partying yet." He smirked.

"A-huh. I'll take it that a bunch of other Vongola people are going to be there?" She looked down at him.

"Well, it was either the Christmas party or a New Year's party. I asked Tsuna to pick one."

_Sure you asked .Probably more like told._ "Well, I'm going to do some mingling. See you later." She headed off toward the group of girls made up of Chrome, Haru, Kyoko, and Bianchi, and I-pin. Reborn just looked at her retreating figure. _We _s_hould watch out for her in the future. It could be bad if she was an enemy._

"Wah, your dress is so pretty Kasumi-chan!" Kyoko said.

"Thanks, yours looks great too!" She replied.

"Haru thinks you look very pretty today-desu!" Haru exclaimed.

"Aw, you flatter me!" _I know I'm a girl but, do girls __**always**__ have to compliment each other __**every **__time they get together?_

"So, how's Hibari?" Bianchi asked as I-pin blushed at the mention of her crush.

"You say that as if he's my husband." Kasumi took a drink from her glass that was filled with the very innocent juice they had put on the table.

"Well, you've been living with him for almost a year. Maybe it's true love." Bianchi started going on about how dreamy Reborn was.

"Nonononono. I don't do love. Nu-uh. Not meant for me." Kasumi could never see herself saying 'I love you' passionately to _anyone_.

"Aw, I'm sure you've at least had a dream of walking down the aisle in your beautiful white dress and looking up to see your loved one smiling back at you…" Haru sighed dreamily, "I'm sure Bianchi-chan, Chrome-chan, Kyoko-chan, and even I-pin-chan have!"

Kasumi looked at Chrome blush and look down, probably thinking of her Mukuro-sama, and started trying this 'fantasy' that she was supposed to have. She tried really hard, to see herself walking down an aisle, in the white dress – _gown_ – gown, whatever, and looking up to see prince charming. What did he look like? She didn't know, there was a shiny light from the window covering up his face. _Cursed habit of being used to something covering up the face of an important character. _She had watched animes and read mangas lately, and she found what could be considered 'parodies' of the ones she was used to, so she was still used to what she called 'secretive effects'.

"Nope, can't do it." She put her hands up lazily, while still holding the glass upright, in form of saying 'I admit defeat'.

"That's alright Kasumi-chan! I'm sure you'll find who is at the end of that aisle soon!" Kyoko encouraged.

"Why don't you try Hibari, Kasumi?" Bianchi suggested.

Kasumi waved her hand down, "Nah, that's okay."

"Come on, try!" Haru pleaded.

"No like I sa—oh look, we're about to start the gift exchange. I guess I'll have to imagine something some other time, ne?" She headed off to where Tsuna was standing with Reborn on his shoulder. Reborn just stared at Kasumi with a guarded look, to which she responded to with a smile.

"A-ano, thanks for coming, everyone! Um, since there are a lot of us, then I guess we'll just hand the gifts out and open them, then!" Tsuna gave out his happy warm smile that immediately won about 75% of the hearts of the people there. Or at least, that's what it looked like to Kasumi, _If he learns how to turn that thing into a weapon, we got a pre-tty deadly mafia don here._

"Wah, it's so pretty!" She heard Kyoko exclaim. Trying to discreetly see what she got without looking too curious, she inched closer to see what she was holding up. _Suc-cessful,_ she thought as she held a small fist in front of her chest as her victory sign.

"It is! Who's it from?" Haru asked.

Kyoko looked at the tag, "It's from Kasumi!" She looked over at Kasumi, while said person was trying not to look too happy. "Where did you get it, I've never seen this kind of design before!"

"I'd be pretty depressed if you had." She said jokingly, "Made by moi," _And the pattern was made up on the spot. Not that I'm gonna say that, of course._

"You made this?" Kyoko looked shocked, but in a good way. Meaning, not in the you-suck-so-much-at-everything-I-can't-believe-you shocked, which Kasumi was relieved about.

"Hahi! Haru got one too-desu! But mine is different!" She happily exclaimed.

"Each one is an original design, so, even if they look similar they won't have the same pattern. Oh, and if anyone ever gets jealous of someone else's, they can't take it since the receiver's name is on the bottom hem." Kasumi pointed to the lower right of Kyoko's sweater, which said, well, _Kyoko_.

"That's amazing! I didn't know you could make this kind of stuff! And it's hand knitted?" Haru asked.

Kasumi flipped her hair lightly, "Well, it's not _that_ amazing." She cleared her throat, again trying not to look too pleased. She did have to say that the ones she was giving here were her best works. Of course, not all of them were sweaters.

"I-pin got a plushie! Xièxiè!" Kasumi looked down at I-pin holding a plushie.

"That one's crocheted!" Kasumi smiled at I-pin who smiled back.

"Nyahahaha! Lambo-sama got a plushie too!" Kasumi looked after the cow as he wan around waving it everywhere. _Good thing I reinforced them._

Kasumi looked around as everyone opened their gifts from her and saw their faces light up. She refused to admit she liked seeing people be happy. She also refused to say that she had been working on them since August. Not everyone got sweater, of course. There were small sculptures, either out of clay or carved out of wood. It wasn't too hard after she got the hang of it.

After everyone finished opening their gifts, Reborn stood on a table in front of the room, "Well everyone, we'll be going to the hotel now, so don't forget your invitations. Ciao!" he jumped onto Tsuna's shoulder and watched as most people gathered their loots and started leaving the house. Kasumi took out her phone and pressed the button that was for Kyoya's number.

"_is it over?_"

"Yup. Can you pick me up now? Like, we're still going to the hotel, but I can't walk there. And you can't get out of this part; you said you'd come."

"_Fine. I'll be there soon._"

Kasumi shut her phone – yes, it was a flip phone thankyouverymuch, but she didn't care. It was cooler to shut the phone anyway. About five minutes later, Hibari appeared in front of the house on his motorcycle.

She hurriedly put on her shoes and jacket, "Bye guys, see you there!"

"Eh? How are you getting there, Kasumi san?" Tsuna asked.

"Kyoya. I can't drive yet, you know." She pointed outside and lightly tapped her head in her way of saying 'duh'.

Tsuna sweat dropped but at the same time was worried; no one except for Hibari and Kasumi themselves knew how close they were, after all. Well, except for a certain rabbit that didn't want to go to the Christmas party. Although it was a wonder how Tsuna hadn't realized she called him 'Kyoya'.

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn kicked Tsuna on the back of the head.

"Ite! Reborn! What did I do?" He yelled.

Reborn just went on Yamamoto's shoulder without saying anything.

=3=3=3

"It's… pretty big."

"Good job for noticing."

"Well, sorry, but did you actually expect me to know its size?"

"No, I would have been more surprised if you had. Now go on."

"Do I have to do it?"

"Yes."

"But I've never done this before."

"Just go, herbivore."

"Come on Kyoya, you know that I can't do this! It's too… embarrassing and difficult."

"All you have to do is go up there and give the guy our invitation." Kyoya sighed, annoyed.

When Kasumi heard what sounded like a relieved sigh, she nodded towards Kyoya and where it cam from. He just shrugged in response, mentally saying _you already know who it is anyway_.

"Stefan, I got your gift, so you can stop freezing over there." Kasumi called out.

From behind the corner of the building's fence slash wall came a rosy cheeked Stefan. "Did you have to make it sound so f—beeping _suggestive_?"

"Eh, I had my fun. I know Kyoya enjoyed it too~." She nudged him.

"Rabbit herbivore, you have an invitation too, correct." He stated, completely ignoring Kasumi's nudging.

"Well, yeah…"

"Then let's all go in!" She grabbed Stefan's arm and started leading him towards the fancy hotel entrance. _If I have someone with me I'll feel like I have to show off and be more professional about this._ She grinned.

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3

Kasumi slipped away from all the talking about being glad they could make it, only extended to about five paragraphs. When she walked out onto the balcony – The Vongola had rented the whole Hotel, probably because they thought some people might 'need a room' _If you know what I mean_, she added mentally. They said it was if someone got too drunk and/or sick and needed to lie down. There actually were alcoholic beverages, since more than half of the guests were adults. The rest were their children.

In any case, when she had found that Kyoya was nowhere to be seen, she figured he did the smart thing and, since she said he had to be there from start to finish, he probably found the loophole that he didn't have to be in the middle of the party, and just went to sleep in one of the rooms.

Now then, there were about 20 floors to this hotel, so she went out into the balcony of a random room to see if she could figure out which room Kyoya would go to. She leaned over the railing, "let's think out loud about this, shall we? No one is in this room, and I locked it anyways so they can't come in even if they wanted to.

Okay, there's about ten, twelve rooms per floor. There are twenty floors. Do quick math, Kasumi. Quick math. Either 200, or 240. Kyoya does not have the ability to multiply, so, my chances of finding him are 1 in 200 or 1 in 240. Great odds, man." She sighed, "Kyoya likes high places, so if he could, he would go on the roof. I could check there first, take the elevator before people start knocking themselves out, and then take the stairs down." She started heading towards the elevator. "If he isn't on the roof, where else could he be?" she pressed the 'terrace' button. "Hope I'm allowed."

Humming a random tune that she very literally came up with on the spot, Kasumi stood in the elevator until it produced the wanted 'ding' sound and walked out. Scanning the roof for Kyoya, she started walking around. "Target spotted." She said out loud as she started walking towards the prefect who didn't like to leave his committee jacket behind. Or his armband for that matter.

She walked up to him and lied down beside him. "Yes, I know you're still technically at the hotel. I don't care, the guy was going to go on and on about his imaginary glee of his guests. No one can ever be that happy about guests, just saying." She sensed him give one of those half-smirk, half-smile things. She had baptized them as 'smirkles'.

"I'm cold- don't give me your jacket I want to cuddle instead." She started pulling on the jacket he was laying on until there was a little space she could wrap slightly around herself.

"I never said you could 'cuddle' with me, herbivore."

"Well what'cha gonna do about it?" she put her arm around him and laid her head on his chest.

"I somewhat remember you saying you did not like to cuddle when we met."

"How romantic of you to remember that." She said without opening her eyes, "And I didn't know it felt so nice. But still, don't tell the others, they're going to make fun of me or call me 'clingy' and whatever."

"You are clingy."

"I have an arm around you and therefore restricting your movement. Do not provoke me."

He flipped them so that she was on her back, instead of on her side, and he was above her.

"You're already provoking me herbivore."

"I was doing some innocent cuddling. Whatever is floating around your head is probably not right."

"I think you were doing slightly more than 'innocent cuddling'."

She felt something poke her thigh slightly. "Please tell me that you're either extremely drunk and feeling hot, or you're carrying your tonfas. Ah, who am I kidding, it's your tonfas, right?" Her emotionless mask was starting to slip slightly.

"Just be quiet herbivore." He whispered as he slammed his lips onto hers, effectively preventing any sound from escaping her mouth.

As soon as he separated from his mouth, a breathless Kasumi huffed, "I swear to God that if you do anything else I will yell out rape for the world to hear. You know my voice is loud."

"We're 20 stories high. Do you think anyone on the other floors will hear you?" Hibari sneered.

Kasumi just stared at him for a moment before pushing his face down until their lips met again. Using her tongue to separate his lips, she mapped out the insides. _As embarrassing as it is to admit it, I have done this more than once._ When she separated from him, breathless again, she thought, _Yup. This is Kyoya. Not some illusionist. _

He moved from her mouth to her neck and started sucking on it, before nipping on it none too gently. "Kyoy-ah!" She gasped. He separated from her and sat up to see her a blushing mess.

Her blush died down quickly, to his slight disappointment. He liked the thought of being the cause of th—hormones, Kyoya. Hormones.

She sat up, "I will kill you." She pointed to where he bit her, "That's going to leave a mark! I don't carry make-up with me everywhere! You know I don't like purses!"

"That was the point. I don't like the looks those herbivores were giving you." He started to get up and held out his hand, which she gratefully took.

"Oh, what do you know. I don't like receiving those looks either. Did you _think_ I liked them?" she asked. "No, don't answer that; you're a dude. You wouldn't know what it feels like to receive those looks. Those that make you feel like a lump of meat. I don't know how Adelheid does it." She waved away the thought. "Wanna go mingle? I know you generally don't like to, but you need to make more links with people. They could find stronger opponents, or even be surprisingly strong themselves."

He huffed, "I don't believe you would forgive me that easily."

"Who said you were forgiven?" She gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen from her, "Just you wait until we get home,"

For once, Hibari Kyoya actually felt threatened.

=3=3=3=3

"Hahi! Where'd you get that, Kasumi-chan?" Haru asked me.

Thinking of what had happened where Haru stared at I waved my hand in front of my face, "Long, annoying story. No worries." I had been hiding the annoying mark with my hair until now, but I guess Kyoya also caught on to my habit of not liking my hair in front of my ears or on my neck.

"Hm? It looks like a _love bite_ Kasumi." Bianchi hummed.

"What, that? Psht, nah, you're just imagining things. I probably just scratched or something; I have very sensitive skin you know." I was really going to kill Kyoya later. I was thinking of sharpie-markering his face when he was sleeping at school and then taking a picture and posting it everywhere. Oh, and I could post the picture that had those beautiful braids and bows I had put on him before. Want to know how not to wake him up? Just pet him a lot before you do anything. You can get distracted because his face is totally adorable when he's sleeping and somewhat pushing into your hand, but if you keep a firm goal, it should be okay.

"Ne, Kasumi-chan, want to go get more drinks? Just the juice, of course." Kyoko asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah, sure." I walked with her and we started talking about some random thing. The other guardians were also there, although I couldn't see Kyoya anywhere.

Suddenly Kyoko's face lighted up in happiness. When I gave her a questioning look, she pointed up above my head.

_Oh no._

I look to see who is below the cursed plant with me and found the missing cloud guardian. Puzzled, I looked closer at the mistletoe and saw that it was being held up by some string from a stick, from who knows where. Fairly sure Reborn was holding it, but I didn't know where the cursed baby was. _Heh, cursed baby. Good one_.

I look around to find all the other guardians were staring at me and Kyoya. `Do I have to do it in front of everyone' I asked him with a look.

All I saw was 'yes' and… was that a bit of happiness?

I sighed in resignation and got closer as he put his hand around my waist and the other behind my head, to which I responded by putting both arms around his neck. I could basically feel all the guardians suck in a breath, _They're not watching some romance movie, geez!_

I looked into Kyoya's silver-blue eyes and leaned in at the same time he did, stopping when our lips met. I closed my eyes just as he did. We kept it simple though, I'm not about to have a whole dominance battle with everyone watching. We separated, but before we did completely, I whispered, "Merry Christmas, Kyoya." And smiled.

As we actually separated, everyone let out that breath they had sucked in at the beginning. _Why was everyone watching? Oh don't tell-_ I saw Reborn walk up as Kyoya left. "You told them to look didn't you. Something along the lines of 'you might see something interesting' or just 'look over there' or to get you a drink or something. I know it."

Reborn just smirked. _I hate you._ I thought, since he could read minds and everything.

Well, whatever.

As I headed out into the chillier air, I looked at the sky. I always found it cool how there isn't an end to it.

I guess Christmas isn't _that_ bad.

~o~o~o~o~o~

**Omake's omake:**

"Are you…knitting?"

"You got a problem with knitting? Huh? Do you?"

"…Why?"

"'Cause I usually make my gifts – unless I have to _have_ to buy them something – and knitting is one of the things I'm good at. There's also crocheting, cross-stitching, sculpting with clay, wood carving, many things."

"How many things do you have to make."

"…like… twenty…five? More than that. Eh, it's August man. There's a reason why I'm starting early."

Hibari just stared at her.

"Don't give me that pitying look, I don't want it." She took out another pair of knitting needles, "Wanna help? Even if you don't want to I'm going to make you learn how to knit."

"…you're still mad about the kanji."

"I'm not mad. Whatever makes you think I was ever mad about the kanji? I mean, sure, having someone tell you you keep doing it wrong is _slightly_ off-setting, but, I know you did it for my own good. So, you're learning to knit for your own good." She took out a blue ball of yarn and handed it to him.

_She's still mad about the kanji thing._

WELL THEN. I was not planning for that little roof scene there, just the mistletoe part. You know? Originally they were just supposed to be on a balcony and Reborn did the mistletoe on a stick thing, but then I was like, Tsuna's house doesn't have a balcony, so I came up with, what about a ballroom? Then I thought, 'that doesn't have multiple floors' then I said ' what about a hotel?' and then we rented the whole hotel, had to find Hibari, had him be jelly, and we didn't even go on a balcony for the mistletoe. Whatever, I thought it was pretty okay. **No lemons in this fic. Ever.** At least, not until Kasumi's 18 ;) lol no I don't even know if we'll get that far. I don't even know where I'm going with this.

**I really doubt I'll do a new year's one**, but if ou really want me to, I'll go for it. I mean, I wrote this all today, yay for me~

Oh, next chapter is about 3000ish words long, and I'm still not done.** Do you prefer I cut it into two parts, or just one fat chapter?**

Regardless, thank you for reading it!

(1)this will be cleared up in about two-three chapters, if I remember to

Revieww~! Just one more until the next tenth! Maybe I'll change it up, who knows.

RANDOM FUN FACT OF THIS UPDATE! This thing is **15 pages** long. Holy Jesus Christ.

Bye-bii! Merry Christmas! And if I don't update in/before 6 days, Happy New Year's TOO! CIAO CIAO!


	28. Chapter 28

…Happy new year? * pleasedon'thitmepleasedon'thitmepleasedon'thitme*

How to say this in the least words possible… I was writing a New Year's omake, but I got a fact wrong, and that was what like half of it was about, so, so… I got demotivated.

Another thing:

ERMAHGERD It's been** one year since I started writing FIK**! YAYY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY FIKKI! (that is my new name for this story (not literally)) Thank you to those who have been here since the beginning! ^^ and thank you for putting up with my terrible update rate ^^" aha…haha…ha.

Yea.

CONGRATULATIONS TOOOO: **Lee love KH forever**! For being the 110th reviewer! HAVE A COOKIE! *hands cookie* I think you've gotten a cookie before, but the more cookies the better! I can't believe I've gotten this many reviews guys 0^0

Oh, I **started writing the revised version**, but I'm still on chapter 1… hey, at least I started…

I just kept procrastinating on this but hey, I have to study for tomorrow's exam and I really don't want to do that so I thought, why not finish the cursed chapter once and for all?

**To avoid confusion**, for myself and maybe you, I'll just title this chapter 28, even though, yes, it was technically an omake.

Enjoy~~

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I sighed.

Today I'm supposed to go to Tsuna's house after school to do our project. Why? I have no idea. I mean, it's due next week, so if it were to be done individually I'd probably do it the night before, as with all assignments.

In any case, when I told Hibari yesterday he said okay and gave me a little note to 'give the herbivores'. So I had to make sure not to forget it, and that almost made me late this morning, since I had to run back inside after I originally left. Not fun.

So now I'm walking with Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto to Tsuna's house in order to finish this thing. I do want to know why they're doing it so early though.

"Do any of you care to explain why we're going to do this when there's a whole week left?" I asked. I was walking slightly behind them, seeing as I'm still not completely comfortable with being with them.

"The kid said-"

"Reborn-san-"

"Uh, Reborn-"

"Got it." I interrupted them all at once since they answered at the same time.

We got to Tsuna's house without any major problems and walked in, me silently, them talking animatedly. Haha. Animatedly, they're anime, get it? No don't, that was terrible.

I took off my shoes and made my way upstairs after a quick hello to Tsuna's mom. Okay then, Tsuna's room. 'I haven't seen you in a while,' I talked to it in my mind. Of course, it didn't answer, it's just one of my uh, quirks? I guess, to talk to unanimated objects. Hehe—no. Kasumi, just. Stop.

I sat down at the little table in the middle of the room, where all of the others already were.

"Okay then, let's get this over with." I started taking out my books and pencil case.

"…is that…Hibari on your pencil case?" Tsuna asked as he pointed to the aforementioned object.

I looked at my pencil case, "I got it in my old world and it fell in here with me, I guess. " I grinned ,"It's limited edition too."

"Tch, you're like one of his fan girls. If you like him so much why don't you join his fan club, like all those other squealing girls." Gokudera scoffed.

I put my finger on my chin and looked like I was thinking about it, then smiled widely at Gokudera,"Heh~ You're right, I should! I can probably establish myself as president of it easily, since I know a bunch of stuff they don't. I could probably also piss him off this way, as a form of revenge for him making me do all my homework yesterday." It was an idea. Besides, they probably also knew some stuff I didn't since the anime didn't follow him so closely.

"Anyway, let's get this over with, I wanna go home." I motioned towards the book we were expected to translate.

"Isn't there something you're forgetting?" I heard a squeaky voice say from behind me.

"Gah! Reborn!" I searched through my mind for anything I could have forgotten. Ah, right, the note. Another question popped up in my mind, "How the beepers did you even know about that? Aren't you supposed to look at _Tsuna_?" I huffed, and started looking in my pencil case for it, since I put the note there. I took it out. It was just a paper folded and stapled in half that said 'To the herbivores'.

"He stapled it so I wouldn't open it," I pouted as I handed it to Tsuna. As Tsuna reached for it while I held it out, Reborn snatched it from my hand. "Hey!"

"'Make sure the herbivore writes her kanji in the proper order of strokes or I'll bite you to death.'" Reborn read. Curses! This means they'll go all 'wrong stroke' if I mess up!

"You can't write kanji?" Reborn asked, and I could see the amusement in his eyes.

"I didn't need to write kanji before! I lived in Canada, not Japan! " I exclaimed. I just know they're all looking down on me because of that.

"Maa, calm down Kasumi-san, it's fine," Yamamoto said. "Although I'm slightly surprised Hibari wrote a note, it means he cares, right? Haha!"

I crossed my arms, "It's just that he doesn't want any progress I made yesterday to be lost… sounds like a game. But yeah, he has to teach me kanji every day from now until I learn, so he probably just doesn't want it to take longer than it can." I explained.

I received what I can classify as "slightly shocked" looks from all of them, minus Reborn, who was smirking. "What?"

"Hibari-san's teaching you? And you're okay with that? More importantly, _he's_ okay with that?" Tsuna grabbed at his hair. "Hieee! You're going to get killed Kasumi-san!"

"…he's really patient and not that bad a teacher, guys." I quietly said.

They just looked at me as if I grew another body. Not just a head; a whole other body.

"Hm, interesting. In any case, you guys should get started, or Kasumi will have to walk home in the dark, and that means that you would have to walk her home, Tsuna." Reborn pointed out.

We all just looked at each other and started to work.

For the first 10 minutes, it was fine. But when it got to the writing…

"Tch. You got it wrong again, stupid woman!"

"So how am I supposed to write it?!"

"You write it this way!"

"Haha, you just have to remember it goes 'woosh woosh' and then a short 'fwee'!"

"I am amazed you can make sound effects for writing."

"Hiee! Neither of you can explain how to write proper kanji!"

"Then you explain it, Dame-Tsuna."

"Yeah, explain it to me, if this whole 'kanji' thing is _so_ easy!"

"J-just try it again, Kasumi-san,"

I write it how it apparently was supposed to be.

"No no no!"

"Maa, it's okay, just try again!"

"You were really close, Kasumi-san!"

"It's a beeping letter, how can I not get it?!"

"Actually, it's a character,"

"Go away Reborn."

And that was basically how the night went.

Until I had to leave.

"Tell me how exactly did we take up until 9p.m. to finish some homework?" my eye twitched as I asked Tsuna.

"Uhm, you're just not that used to kanji, Kasumi-san." He smiled uncertainly, "I'm sure you'll get the hang of it eventually."

"Although I have to wonder how you guys were so good at catching every single mistake I made." I sighed.

"W-well, that note from Hibari helped a bit…" he scratched the back of his head. Eh, makes sense. Otherwise they would have probably just asked me about my writing skills or assumed that I was illiterate or something.

"Well, whatever, at least we got it done." I opened the door and saw how dark it was outside. I started blankly out for a good 30 seconds before looking back at Tsuna, "You better pray that I don't get kidnapped and/or raped. Because if I do, mark my words I will kill you or, if I die, haunt you." I looked back outside. "Then, good bye."

"Ah, wait, Kasumi-san!" I look back at him, "If you really don't want to go alone then I can go with you! Not to mention Reborn will torture me if something happened to you…" he sweat dropped at the last part.

I looked at him up and down before turning back outside. "That's okay. If you went with me we'd just both get raped and kidnapped, because, no offense, they might think you're a girl." I stepped outside fully. "But don't worry, if need be, I can run pretty fast. Not to mention I did karate for a while. I'll be fine, bye." I gave a short wave and left.

I heard the door close as soon as I made my way out of his front gate. Once I was completely out, I stopped.

"I'M GONNA GET KIDNAPPED! WAHH!" I wailed. I'll have you know that I have never gone anywhere by myself, except for school, and once I went to the store across the street. That's it. Although it is true that I can run and fight (decently enough, not like Hibari), I am still pretty sure that if it actually came to it, I would just freeze and become a deer in headlights. That or I would see whatever coming, and then react like five minutes later since my reflexes are really, really, _really_ bad. Hand-eye co-ordination, perfect. Physical reflexes, terrible. Don't ask me how I can manage to juggle.

Although still incredibly scared, I kept walking in the direction of Hibari's house. Now that I think about it, I'm amazed neither Lambo, I-pin, or Fuuta showed up. Hm, weird. Well, maybe they were with Mama the whole time.

I froze. Something was happening around the corner. At least, I think so.

_Group of thugs, 10:00 o'clock!_

_I can tell, thank you very much._

I resumed walking and very casually looked left to see a random group of dudes … what are they doing? I think they're just living. You know? Just… existing. They're kind of standing there, half waddling. First guess is that they're drunk. And you know what sucks? I have to go that way.

I could try to go all the way around, but chances are that I would get completely lost. I'm still not completely confident around here… I've only been here for a little more than a week, okay? It takes a little more than that for me to become completely sure of my surroundings. So,

_Suck it up, buttercup._

Here goes.

First things first, walk confidently, but not so much that it's completely obvious you aren't. Also, try not to pop out too much. I made sure my posture was just confident enough to not make it seem like I was afraid. Normally, I would try to look as non-girly as possible, but that will not work since I am kind of uh, wearing a skirt. Totally manly.

_You hope you make it through without a hitch_.

Curse. The. Universe.

"Ooh, what're you dooing out at thiis time young miiiss?" One of them said. Very drunkenly, confirming my earlier thoughts.

_Just ignore them_. I forgot to mention that there was something like, six guys.

"Dooon't ignore us, you… you, girl," One of the other guys went.

I'm just going to ignore them because they sound like they'll pass out soon anyway. So. Off I go, attempting speed walking out of that street. Of course one of them would grab my hand.

"Now doon't be like that, we can have fuun!"

"Ahaha, how about no." I said without thinking.

"Ehh, think you're too goood for uus?"

_Uh, yeah_. No, don't say that. "Could you let go?" I said calmly, although my mind was going through all possibilities and how this could end up. The guy didn't let go either way, but now they all looked even closer to passing out.

_Eh, might as well help that out._

Now if I remember correctly, first I have to grab the wrist… then the arm… and then a sharp blow to the side of the neck.

Woopsies, he fell.

A loud 'thud' was heard as he made contact with the ground. The other guys seemed to have sobered up slightly.

"What'dju do to 'im?" He reached towards me. So repeat: I grabbed the side of his wrist, pressed the point on his arm, and…. Sharp blow to the neck. As he fell down I realized I was grinning. Maybe because it's the first time I actually got to use my random knowledge? I don't know. But I'm fairly sure knocking those two guys out was probably not the best thing to do.

"Boss!" They ran to the dude I had just taken care of. He looked at me, "Fight me!"

I waved my hands in front of my face, "No no. I don't fight."

"Well, clearly you got' least some experience." He got up and seemed ready to launch himself at me. Now, quick thinking. I could either go "Oh yeah man" and start brawling to the best of my ability, which is pretty close to nil, or say "Nah it's 'kay" and run as fast as I can. Now one thing that will surely kill me, is my beeping pride. I try a lot to not let it get the best of me, but since this is the first time that I'm facing a situation like this, I can't help it.

I threw my bag to the side of the road. There's nothing important in there anyway, just my homework. Now then, although I really want to have a go at this, I am fairly sure that I will just make a fool of myself, seeing as I have never had a real life fight before. So, first time.

He lunged himself at me and I tried to sidestep him as quickly as I registered the action. He stumbled a bit, but I just reached for his hand to see if I could get the pressure points again. He turned around too quickly for me to get a good grasp of them though, so he could still fight. He seemed to fluff up slightly, like how cats do. He threw a punch, since he was closer than before, and again, as soon as I registered what he was going to do, I tried to just somehow put it away from my face. Apparently that means catching it.

_Wooo! That is my epic-est moment in life people! Take notice of this, this has to go on my biography! I mean, I was totally just all kung-fu-ey just now._

I guess my glee showed on my face, because then the guy tried to punch with his other hand. Why he didn't just tear his hand away from my grip, I don't know. My grip strength isn't that good, I mean, let's see if I can remember… uh, I think it was 39 kg? I think it was average. Whatever, he's a dude, so he should be able to get out of it anyway, right? Ugh, I sound so sexist. Although it is true.

I dodged the punch again, and I can safely say that my reflexes are actually not that bad if I don't think about the fact I have sucky reflexes. On less confusing terms: if I'm conscious about the fact I have to dodge, I'll get hit. So stop thinking about it Kasumi, geezus!

"Ow," The guy got me on my shoulder, thanks to my inner thoughts about having to dodge. I would have said something else, but it would have been something along the lines of 'you….you evil man!' Which isn't exactly threatening. It didn't hurt enough to make me unconsciously swear, so yeah, it'd have been something like that.

"Annoying," I held onto the excess clothing that covered his shoulder, "child." My knee met his stomach, making him double over. I smiled at myself in glee. I always wanted to do that to someone.

I'm starting to wonder about myself.

I turned around and found the rest of the guys on the floor, with suspiciously familiar marks. Now where have I seen those before…

"You took too long." I looked over to where Hibari was. "Although I thought you were 'as herbivorous as you can get'. " He walked closer to where I was, picking up my bag from the side of the street, "You lied."

"Technically I didn't lie, since I didn't know that my reflexes would be good if they were real." I saw his eyebrows furrow slightly in confusion, "I mean that the problem with my reflexes was that I always thought about having to deflect or block every time, but this time I couldn't. So I did well." I said the last bit pride.

I sensed excitement from him.

"Then that means you can fight me now."

"...Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"B…but I'm not at your level yet, it wouldn't be any fun to fight me." I laughed shakily.

"You can take our battles as training."

"…I hate you."

~o~o~o~o~o~

I started writing this before the Christmas omake, but I just couldn't bring myself to finish it, sorry!

Oh and speaking of the omake, there's a chance you guys skipped the prologue since the line thingie (~o~o~) had asterisks instead of o's and ffn took them out. I'll fix that today, no worries.

Apparently I made no references this chapter… hm. Oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn.

If you find grammatical errors, or typos, feel free to point them out, just… don't be too harsh about it, please? Oh and I'm sorry if anyone's OOC, I'm trying my best. OH one more thing.

**I might start having time skips of a few days or so, unless stated otherwise**. Or this will take forever. So for the first week, we see all of it, and from now on, just assume a couple of days have passed, unless I say 'the next day' or I stopped in the middle of a moment or something. Idk.

Review pleaseee! (I don't wanna study! *whine*)


	29. Chapter 29

I didn't die. School just sucks.

I just didn't feel like writing, for some reason. I wanted to, but as soon as I opened up the doc I'd go '..I'm not feeling it.' But I did think of it every day and how much I should update. Well, every day after the first three weeks.

I was thinking about making this a **OMG HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIBARI **chapter, but since, thanks to my amazing (sarcasm) updating rate, our last special was two chapters ago, I felt that the specials wouldn't be so special anymore. We'll probably pass his birthday in August or something OTL. Same with New Years.

I wrote the first 1047 words like a week after I last updated, and then I just didn't feel like continuing.

So thank Hibari for having his birthday today. I was very determined to get this out on his birthday. (Originally I wanted to do a double update but alas, school sucks.)

I am so insecure of this chapter since I haven't written in a while Q^Q.

Enjoy~

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"You can take our battles as training."

"…I hate you," he walked in front of me and turned to face me while getting into a fighting stance.

"Wait you mean right now?" I received a nod in response. I rubbed the back of my head nervously. "Um, well, actually…" I looked around, trying to think of something to say, "I'm… not that fun to fight. The only reason I was good just now was because, uh, my life was in possible danger."

"I can put your life in possible danger."

I waved my hand in front of my face, "No I'm okay." I thought of something else to say. "But… wouldn't you prefer for me to be more challenging? You know, so that you're actually entertained. I mean, if I fight you now, I won't last a minute. You're familiar with my stamina. You know I'll last exactly 58 seconds."

He looked considering for about a minute, before putting his tonfas away and relaxing from his stance. "Fine. But you have to train every day from now on."

It took a moment for that to sink in.

"Wait…with you?"

"Not necessarily." He started walking in the direction I supposed was the one the house was located at.

I jogged a little until I caught up to him and nudged him slightly. "You were impressed though. Admit it. Come on."

"Barely."

"Did you see my awesome moment?"

"What awesome moment." He not quite asked, annoyed.

"The one where he tried to punch me, but then I caught it! It was SO cool!" I was getting giddy as I remembered the fight. I wonder if Hibari felt this way whenever he fought. I could understand him then. But I couldn't stop from smiling as widely as I could. I felt like Belphegor for a moment.

"Hn."

I just kept going on about my cool moments until he went into his room and closed the door before I got in. I was still kind of giddy, but I could still understand that he wanted me to go to bed. I yelled out "'Night!" and turned to go back to my room.

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3

"So how come you woke me up so early? To walk to school together? I mean, I'm happy that this way you're not going to chase me for 10 minutes if I was late but I need my beauty sleep too you know."

"We have things to do."

My confusion showed up on my face, "What things?"

He didn't answer me. Pouting, I followed him until we got to our destination, namely, the Disciplinary Committee room.

"You're going to join the Disciplinary Committee. "

"What. Wait."

I walked up beside him, "Please tell me I'm not going to be the secretary. Or—"a thought hit me, "Is this what you meant by 'not necessarily' yesterday? And by 'we have things to do' from earlier?"

I looked at him closely and realized he was amused. On Hibari, an amused face consisted of a quirk in the eyebrows and a slight twitch of the mouth.

"This isn't amusing to me you know."

He just went "Hn," as he started to open the door. At this point, any and all of my social insecurities were starting to pop up in my mind.

What if they think I'm weird? What if they think I'm too hyper? But when I first meet people I'm always quiet and reserved. But I'm probably going to be with them for a while, so they'll know me eventually… But what if I decide I want to quit? Can I even quit? I'm pretty sure Hibari won't let me… Well, it's not like he's an evil overlord – as much as he seems it sometimes – and I'm no prisoner. Actually, what if he feels imprisoned by having someone in his house all if not most of the time? That thought's going to plague my thoughts for the rest of the day now. Great. I might end up asking him that later.

When I looked up, I saw that all the eyes in the room were staring at me intently. Believe me, when they were all previously delinquents, it's kind of nerve-wrecking. Nerve-wracking. Same difference. (1)

Hibari called attention to himself; I think it was via aura spike since he didn't say anything. "She's joining us." He looked directly at his right-hand-man, "Kusakabe, give her an armband."

He looked hesitant, "Uh, Iinchou, if you don't mind me asking… is she going to be a regular member?"

Hibari stared at him for two seconds before turning to look back at me and smirk, "Mascot."

Everyone went back to looking at me with curiosity, but I was paying more attention to what Hibari had said. "Wait, what?" Thoughts raced through my head, "You—mascot? Seriously? You couldn't come up with anything else? What the beepers man!"

He ignored me, "We're all in charge of training her, fighting wise. You are to focus on her stamina."

"Why?" a brave soul from the back of the group asked. I saluted him mentally.

Hibari's aura spiked again – this time I felt it – as a way of saying ' you dare question me?' but simply answered with, "She owes me a fight. I do not care who she trains with first; meeting adjourned." He left.

I stood still, staring at the floor while collecting my thoughts. Well, he's not my main trainer, so that's… not good. This means I have to be awkward around other people! Curse it!

I kept on thinking this way until a hand touched my shoulder. I turned around and found Kusakabe, holding out what I suppose is my new armband and giving me that judging look. Well, not really 'that' judging look, just 'a' judging look.

I put on the armband and without meaning to, gave him the "What do you want?" glare, before realizing who it was and quickly returning back to the person I was supposed to be.

"Ah, uh… h-hi, Kusakabe…san?" I didn't know if I should have addressed him as 'sempai', but, too late now.

He nodded. "Pleased to meet you, Makuwa. I do not know why you owe a fight to the Iinchou, but I advise you to run away as far away as fast as you can."

_Believe me, if I could, I would. Actually no, never mind, I wouldn't. _

"Um, I can't exactly do that, because, um, you see….I'm-" I broke off. Do I want him to know that we're currently living together? Does _Hibari_ want him to know we're currently living together? Oh dear. I already cut off my earlier sentence so he's definitely going to know something's up.

He looked at me expectantly. Curse it! I knew he would notice. Cover it, cover it…. Umm…

"I'm… uh, I'm the one who asked him to fight me! Only I'm not very strong now, so I said that surely uh, surely I would get stronger with some training so he brought me here!" Suddenly I'm a terrible liar. I mean, my reason doesn't even make sense! Well… maybe Kusakabe would think that Hibari saw a lot of potential in me or something therefore why he wanted me trained. Not that I _have_ any potential when it comes to physical stuff.

"I see." Something told me he wasn't buying it. Just a hunch. "In any case, we will start training now, so please change into your P.E. uniform and meet us in the courtyard."

What.

Now?

"Um, I'm actually not feeling very good so I'll just excuse myself bye." I turned and tried to reach the door as fast as I could. When did I walk away from it in the first place? "Oof." I let out a breath as I bumped in to someone as soon as I opened the door.

"Figures a herbivore like you wouldn't be willing to go on with training."

I half-glared at him, "It's not like I wanted to train in the first place."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh? But I thought it was your idea to have the training in the first place."

"Actually no, my idea was for you to wait until I got better." I looked around to see if there was any way I could go around him.

"And how do you expect to get better at something if you don't train."

"Magic. Duh." I felt – more like heard – very quiet gasps from behind me. Wow. Guess the Committee isn't so tough around Hibari.

"An—OW!" My hands went to my head, which was where a bump was surely forming. I looked up at Hibari who looked slightly annoyed with a tonfa in hand. So I haven't unleashed my full sarcasm slash annoying-ness on him yet.

"Training starts in two minutes. Go get changed."

=3=3=3=3

_Annoying Skylark, with his annoying followers and their annoying hairstyles, and their annoying voices, I hope they all die a thousand deaths._

Those were my main thoughts as I jogged around the track. They just repeated over, and over, and over, and… you get the idea. With a couple variations here and there, but the it was the thought that counted. Hehe-Ahem. Get back to your jogging.

But seriously, I felt like I was dying. I was feeling hot even though it's cold out… it is almost March after all.

Scratch that. It is March. Well I think. Gahh, I don't care anymore! My hair was all in my face since I was sweaty from all the running that I had to do.

Okay maybe I'm only on my second lap.

But they wanted five. Five! How in the world am I supposed to run five when I can barely live through one and a half? I knew it, I should've shut up as soon as I figured Hibari hadn't seen my awesome moments – although they were awesome - no! Stop it! Your happiness is what got you five laps! Well, not my happiness – get off that thought train, Kasumi. Don't even get on.

Suddenly, rock.

"Argh." I faceplanted. I had prevented myself from actually landing on my face, but I still hit the ground. Normally I'd get up immediately and hope no one saw that, but I don't even feel up to that right now. I'm not getting up. Nope. Can't make me.

"Noooo~ Let me die here!" I whined when I felt someone start pulling me up by the arm. I became determined to not leave the ground, thus, my amazing technique.

"Posicion Bolita!" (a.k.a. ball position) I tucked in my legs, arms, and head and shut my eyes tight. Nothing can hurt you while you're in ball position. Nothing.

Except a semi-annoyed Hibari with a tonfa.

One hit to the head. "Ow." Another one. "Stop it." Another one. "I know my head is hard but that doesn't mean you have to keep testing it out!" Breathe Kasumi, breathe. You feel nothing physically. You're in ball position. A ball feels no pain. And if you don't endure you're going to have to keep running.

Maybe I am stubborn, but only slightly. And only with stuff that needs will-power. Actually no, I'm not strong-willed. I give up on stuff fairly easily. Is that what strong-willed even means? In any case, something poked my side – how could this be? Oh, I tucked in my arms too much. My elbows are supposed to cover my sides. Curse it.

Another sharp stab. It wasn't painful… it was ticklish.

Stop it Kasumi! You are a ball. Balls do not feel tickl-wAH!

"S…stop it.." I tried to hold my laughter in. No! My defenses are weakening! I must hold on!

"pu…b…BWAHAHA! Stop it! HIBARI! I'm going to DIE!" Granted, I was already dying from all the running I had had to do earlier, but now I was about to faint. It was like he knew _exactly_ where to poke and stab and… whatever else you do when it comes to torturing the other person.

He stopped, finally letting me breathe. I really felt like I was dying. Well… I don't know what it feels like to be dying but I think it would feel like that.

My sides still hurt, mainly from all the stabs that I suffered. Gooh, my stomach's probably all red.

I attempted to glare at him, although it was kind of hard, considering I was still feeling the after-pains of being attacked. Evil guy.

"You still have to run the remaining laps."

Acting like it was nothing, this annoying beeper, "But class is going to start soon."

"If you don't finish the rest of the laps you'll be running eight after school."

My face was immediately filled with dread. Maybe he didn't really mean it? Maybe I can somehow get out of it?

"You can't get out of it."

…From the frying pan into the fire? From getting out of fighting him to having to join his committee and having to run laps around the school track?

Yup. From the frying pan into the fire.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It's a little weird, and I swore that I already had a scene like that, but apparently I haven't, so here it was =D

(1)It's nerve wracking. Not nerve-wrecking. It's on purpose for Kasumi to be Kasumi.

I don't really remember how Kusakabe speaks (or what he calls Hibari in the present), so he is probably a little OOC. I'll re-watch the episodes with normal him in it.

It's choppy probably because of the fact that I wrote the first half like 3 months ago and the second half today (as stated above).

I feel dead. I don't know when the next update'll be.

…But reviews might motivate me *hint hint*…

(Random thought: I should really start adding titles to chapter. **Should I?**)


	30. Chapter 30

*Gulps* Oh, uh, hey there. I made this one a little longer pleasedon'tgetmadatmeeee.

I didn't procrastinate for exams this time 'cause for my computer science class, the teacher melded the final project and the exam so the whole thing was worth 30% in the end. I had to code a whole game, and that takes quite a while.

Also, ** Animefreak1145** and **Guest-san** both kind of reminded me that I really need to get cracking on that plot. So I did. I mean, this chapter isn't exactly plot filled, but I have a better idea of what I'm going to do. I figured out what the final Arc of this story is gonna be and I'm so excited~! (I'm so lame for being excited at my own arcs orz)

I can't believe I didn't do this last time…

**CONGRATULATIONS TOOO:**

**LunaLightSerenade** for being the 120th reviewer (I feel so bad for not congratulating you last time TTATT) and

**Mistress of Madness** for being the 130th!

Both of you get cookies! ^D^

**Animefreak1145:** *whispers* There's a fight scene next chapter for suresies. Unless something makes me change my mind, but I'm pretty set on it sooo… yeah. Don't get bored just yet, I'm about to get started on actually meeting people and getting things going.

Finally, to answer **Guest-san,** yes there is a real plot… kind of. I mean, it's about what happens to Kasumi after she fell into KHR, and the changes that happen due to having her in there. I did come up with the explanation and name for her flame, and currently I'm trying to come up with more things I could do. I did have a whole Arc based around Stefan, and that was the whole reason I even put him in this, but I cannot remember for the life of me what it was. And that sucks. OTL. I'm glad you love it though ^^!

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I made this one a little longer than usual~

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

So no, I didn't finish my five laps, which means I have to go and run _again_ after school. On the bright side, he kept it to eight, no matter how many I finished in the morning. Meaning, yes, I only ran about two laps.

Also, apparently he was only poking me with his tonfa, and my body was just over-sensitive from the unexpected exercise. Which is pretty embarrassing if you think about it. Ah well. What's my life without my daily embarrassment.

In any case, the cursed skylark could've told me that today was beeping _physical exam day_.

I was in the line for the girls. How does this thing even work? They didn't have an episode with the physical exam in Reborn!... At least, I don't think… don't remember.

Oh fantastic. I'm going to lose my only point that makes me valuable here – my knowledge. Beeping fantastic. Beeping _fantastic_.

I hadn't read the manga about what came after the future arc yet. Beepers, I had barely found it and realized there was more Reborn!. I was actually planning to read it the weekend that I fell in here.

And now I don't know what's going to happen, and I'm about as normal as the girl down the hallway. Well… she's a little too normal. So maybe I'm about as normal as… Haru?

Now that I think about it, I haven't met Hahi-girl yet. I don't really know whether I'm looking forward to it or not. I didn't hate her as much as other people did; same with Kyoko. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a loving person. It's just that I didn't find them so… perfect? Not quite the word I was looking for. Annoying? Well, I'm annoying too so that's not it either…

Ah. Useless. Well. No wait. Moral support or whatever. If I call it moral support then I don't find it as annoying, seeing as how that's usually how I saw myself in P.E. class.

"_Here!" A basketball was thrown in my direction._

_I caught it, and looked up to find the horde was now running after me. The obvious thought went through my head. 'I'm not holding onto this.' I promptly threw the ball in a random direction._

"_Gah! Kasumi! Why can't you try and dribble or actually pass to someone for once?"_

"_I'm moral support. You're not supposed to pass to me. Duh."_

Oh, the days of pissing off classmates. They were actually kind of annoying. But back to the matter at hand.

How do these "physical examination days" go anyway? I don't recall it from any animes… well, one, but that one is hardly accurate… I think. Unless guys actually go and show off their chest area. (1) Hm. Well, it wouldn't be too bad if they – no Kasumi! You are a regular girl without weird thoughts. Calm your hormones.

"Next!"

I looked up to see how many people there were left until my turn, only to find no one in front of me.

Okay. Deep breath. Walk in calmly like you are the most normal person in the world. But then, that would mean that you actually aren't normal –

"Could you stand on this, Makuwa-chan?" I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"Ah, yeah…"

=3=3=3=3

Well, that wasn't so bad. I didn't even have to get any booster shots.

In the end they checked my hearing, vision – they were surprised at how nearly blind I was, again - heart, and my lungs. They also had a dentist and that made me a little more than nervous, considering I hate dentists.

Regardless, that was over with, thank whoever. But apparently I had jinxed myself with my earlier thoughts.

Yup. P.E. class. Moral support, here we come.

Happily in Japanese schools they at least separate the guys and the girls, so I have a whole gender off my back for not being "active" enough. But you never know with females…

There are some out there that are completely and utterly into the whole sport thing. It is my main reason for hating competition. There are always those people who get _so_ competitive. Even if they toss in the word "friendly" it ends up being there just for show.

Let's just hope that they're not like that.

=3=3=3

I stepped into the gym. Hurray, my favourite sport, basketball. Oh sarcasm, how you complete me.

We started off with the drills for dribbling, then passing, and finally shooting. It was much better than at my original world, honestly. Seriously, you do not need three classes to teach a student how to dribble.

But then we had to have a game. A "friendly" game, they called it. I knew what they were up to though. I've seen through you, basketball.

I don't even know how I'm going to do this. I mean, I ran two laps this morning. Around the track. And that track is pretty big.

At least since it's my first time doing P.E. here, I won't be picked last. When I learned that about Tsuna originally, I had completely sympathized with him – which doesn't happen normally – about classmates not wanting us in their teams. I didn't get bullied though, so that was as far as my sympathy went. It still happened though. It's the worst once you realize you're standing alone and the team captain that has to get you curses silently.

I need to give the guy a hug later, man. He lived through worse.

Regardless, we were split into teams and I was standing behind the tallest girl in our team who had to get the ball as it was thrown into the air.

It was thrown into our team, and oh, great, it's coming towards me.

It landed in my hands neatly, and I stared at it for a split second before my instinct jumped in.

_Get rid of it._

I found someone who was in my team and passed it to them. Threw, actually. But they caught it, so all is well.

Don't think I'm amazing at passing; I only know what the drills explained.

And then the continuous stealing and passing of the ball from side of the court to the other side of the court. I don't like running. So I usually just stand in the middle and jog a bit now and then to make the teacher think I'm participating.

The ball bounced up next to me. I grabbed it, if only because it caught my attention and I like the ball as long as people aren't after me.

I looked up and was going to pass it to the first available team mate, but I guess the reason that the ball bounced out of their reach was because they were all being blocked by someone from the opposing team.

I was too far from the net to even attempt a shot.

And now someone realized I had the ball, because they started coming after me.

I hate people chasing me, Hibari or not. I was about to throw the ball as far as I could in panic, before I decided to convince myself that the worst thing that could happen would be that they take the ball from me.

…And maybe knock me down in the process, making me fall and feel pain. I don't like pain.

_Just let go of the ball._

_Don't let go, or you'll just repeat everything._

_It wasn't that bad. It's not like we did P.E. every day._

_But it still stayed in everyone's minds._

_Then just throw it somewhere, at least in the team's general direction, so at least it seems like you tried. No hate._

…Sometimes I hated my selfishness. But I had a point.

Mustering all my arm strength, I threw the ball in a team member's general direction – via bounce pass, so the other team couldn't take it out of the air – and hoped that it would at least create a distraction and give my team a better chance in regaining the ball.

The other team got it, but my team managed to take it back, and this repeated multiple times. Without my part, of course. Funny how dramatic I got over passing a ball. In my defense though, it was what created a rift between me and my old classmates. Not that we were very close in the first place.

My team lost, but they weren't as aggressive about it as my old classmates. They didn't take it with smiles either, but as long as they weren't yelling at me for not participating more, I'm okay.

I stood in the change room, straining my ears to hear any comments. Apparently Kyoko had been on my team as well, it's just that she was a substitute. Why couldn't I volunteer for substitute? These people, making me get even more tired. I'm not feeling the strain this physical activity put on me today, but since I'm going to be running after school too, I can tell you that I will most likely not be able to move tomorrow.

=3=3=3=3=3=3 ~School is over~ =3=3=3=3

I looked around warily, in search for a familiar jacket and armband. Yes, my master plan was titled "Avoid-the-Hibari-and-Hope-He-Doesn't-Kill-You-Lat er". It was fairly simple.

Walking as normally as I could and trying to blend in to the best of my ability, I hurried to the school gates.

"Where do you think you are going." I flinched and grimaced at the voice. I turned and saw Hibari glaring at me.

Possibilities of how this could go went through my mind quickly, and settling on the least bothersome, I answered, "Um… going home?"

"You have after-school practice with the Committee. Eight laps around the school track. Go change into your P.E. uniform." He gave me one last condescending look and walked away.

In any case, he talked so quickly that he didn't give me a chance to defend myself. There went that plan.

Grumbling about annoying prefects, I grudgingly changed into my uniform and headed out to the track.

Seeing Kusakabe standing at the edge of the track, I tried to convincing myself that running wasn't so bad, and that it would be over eventually. Hopefully. Unless Kusakabe was under strict orders to not let me leave until I finished all my laps.

=A==A==A==A= 3 hours 48 minutes later =A==A==A==A=

The cursed beeper.

He actually made me stay and run _all_ beeping eight laps! It took me nearly _4 hours._ That means that it's 7PM. I have been running for _four_ hours. Hibari will never hear the end of this. I hold grudges. For a very long time.

As I was lying on the ground and staring at the clouds, the realization that there had been people still at the school - who probably saw me dying as I tried to run eight laps - slammed into me. The embarrassment from that realization was currently eating at my insides, and I deemed it appropriate to cover my face with both of my hands. I was also panting like crazy, feeling like I was never going to regain my breath.

"Herbivore."

I uncovered my face and looked into Hibari's. "Huh?"

"Let's go home."

I groaned, trying to pull myself up onto my feet. Failing miserably, I fell back down. "I can't."

Looking slightly annoyed now, he held his hand out, "That's because you didn't cool down."

I looked at his hand for a while, before figuring I should take it while he's still being nice. At least, the Hibari level of nice.

He pulled me up, and I wobbled a bit before regaining my balance. "Here." He handed me my backpack with my regular clothes in it. "Change first. Use the walk to the change room as a cool down."

"M'kay…" I walked – more like wobbled – to the change room and changed as quickly as I could without falling over. My legs felt like they were being pulled apart and burning. I was honestly very surprised that I could even stand.

I walked out of the change room, my breathing more regular now, although still a little weird, and found Hibari standing there. I was going to smile, until I remembered that he was the reason why I was this tired in the first place.

"I hate you." I panted. "You made me run for four hours. Have you ever run for four hours?" I followed him as we started walking home. "You probably threatened Kusakabe to not let me out early, 'cause I couldn't find any way to convince the guy it would be okay to let me go early. Nothing worked! I tried bribes, compliments, lies, even threats – although those didn't get very far – but he wouldn't budge! Now that I think about it, where did he—"

"Kasumi."

Cool, he actually called me by my name. "What?"

"Be quiet."

I pouted, but complied.

For about 30 seconds.

"Hibari."

"Hn."

"I'm tired."

"So?"

"Like really, really, realllyyyy tired."

"What is your point, herbivore?"

"My point is, I'm going to go to the nearest corner that looks comfortable and sleep in it. Oh look, there's one now." I pointed to a corner not far from where I walked and started heading towards it.

The collar of my shirt was suddenly yanked on. I squeaked quietly as I was pulled back to Hibari. "Two more minutes."

I was going to go 'huh?' but my mind subconsciously figured out that he was talking about how long it would take to get home.

Wait, I'm sure we've been walking for longer than four minutes already. I can understand since I'm tired but—oh. How considerate. The fact that he wasn't completely annoyed at my current walking speed was. A thought invaded my head.

"Hibarii… can you carry me?"

The answer was immediate. "No."

"Please? We'll get home faster. And you can think of it as strength training too." And I can think of it as payback (although carrying me for a minute probably won't be as tiring as running for four hours).

"…"

Yes! He's wavering!

Now I don't know if it was the sleepiness or just a random urge, but I ended up going behind him and hugging him around his neck. He was taller than me though, so I jumped a bit, which made an undignified "Agh!" come out of Hibari's mouth as he struggled to get his arms under my legs, resulting in me getting a piggyback ride.

"I have succeeded. Bwahaha."

"I will drop you."

"I'll take you with me."

"I'll double the laps you need to run."

I opened my mouth but no retort found its way out of it. Curse it, he won this round.

Settling on his back, I started leaning on his shoulder. It's actually quite comfortable.

"I think you also exude Kaede waves…"

I felt confusion from him. "You know, how whenever I was on my sister's bed, for some reason I'd end up really sleepy and then fall asleep ten minutes max after?" I can't remember f I've mentioned it to him before. I thought I had. I continued talking.

"Did you know, that one time, I was chilling with my sister and she said we'd do something after I counted to 500, but then I fell asleep in the middle of counting so we didn't do anything? That wasn't even Kaede, it was Kameko… but her bed has no springs, so it's really comfortable. Was. Is? I don't know." I just felt my eyelids getting heavier as I got more used to the steady walking that was Hibari. I tried to keep talking, but I guess that didn't work out too well.

I just vaguely remember my glasses being taken off after being tossed – I think he _tried_ to be gentle – into my bed.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I think he's a little OOC at the end… I had fun though. Wrote the last 1083 words just now.

**ALSO (LOOKIE HERE! 'TIS IMPORTANT!):** **I'm probably going to be changing Houdini's name. This is because my sisters have started wondering what I'm so secretive about and are probably going to start looking for me actively. Since I was… stupid, and used my real bunny's name, all they need to do is put quotes around his full name and they'll find this story. It won't change much, just something like Lord Houdini Stefan VII or something, so it doesn't lose its length of awesomeness.**

Oh and, uh, I kinda made a Tumblr. You can try finding me. There is a link on it for my FFN account, but I won't put a link to it from here. Just saying, it's not purplebunny93. If you really want to know, feel free to PM me, although I doubt anyone is that interested. I haven't done much yet, anyway.

(1) Yay, Ouran High School Host Club!

I had way too much to say this time.

Review please!


End file.
